Rompecabezas
by Farthaz
Summary: Sus sentimientos eran como un rompecabezas, pequeños trozos de sus almas rotas que encajaban unas con otras. Una, presa de la soledad y la traición y, otra, víctima de la guerra y sus consecuencias. ¿Acaso el puzzle logrará resolverse?
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! He resucitado. Les traigo uno de mis varios fics que tengo escritos y guardados en los rincones de mi pc xD. Este fic ya está completo, por lo que sí lo publicaré hasta el final, o al menos eso espero :v.**

 **Si se preguntan qué pasará con Stealing Your Heart. Bueno, primero que nada, cuando moví mis archivos a la nube, no me di cuenta y éste quedó afuera, por lo que lo borré gg. Luego, volví a leerlo y no me inspiré para nada :v, pero se me ocurrieron otras mil cosas y ¡boom! Exploté.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

A veces, solo vemos lo que está afuera. A veces, solemos juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Un rostro bonito nos atrae, pero nos lleva a tener pensamientos obscenos. Un rostro desagradable nos hace pensar que esa persona es una marginada, o tendemos a desear permanecer lejos de ella. Según su vestimenta, concluimos si esa persona es millonaria, pobre, honrada, o mentirosa. Sí, juzgamos un libro por su portada. Juzgamos todo lo que vemos, pero nunca damos un vistazo por el corazón de esa persona. Rostros vemos, corazones no sabemos.

Y ella, no era la excepción.

Miku Hatsune era una de las chicas más famosas y admiradas del instituto Crypton. Con facciones finas y un cuerpo delicado, se ganó la atención de los estudiantes del complejo educativo. Los chicos la querían por novia, y las chicas, por amiga. Siempre recibía miradas de diferente tipo, frases amables, hasta obscenas. Lindas cartas con cortos poemas, oraciones simples y dibujos.

Pero a ella nada de eso le interesaba.

Solo quería mantener a todos alejados de ella, y de su vida. Daba respuestas cortantes, de hecho, no siempre lo hacía. Las pocas veces que le dedicó más de dos minutos de su tiempo a otra persona, que no sea de su grupo de amigos, fue para darle un largo y amargo sermón sobre la dignidad y las humillantes acciones de su acosador de turno. Esperaba que alguna vez funcione, esperaba con ansias el momento en que los chicos se rindan y dejen de invitarla a salir, y que las chicas no se acerquen a ella con falsas sonrisas y fingiendo ser corteses y educadas.

Miku no tenía en común con sus compañeras. Ellas hablaban de chicos, ropa de moda, las canciones del momento y esa película donde ese actor sexy salía sin remera, o en ropa interior. Contaban chismes, se acuchillaban por la espalda y luego volvían a darse abrazos.

Era repugnante.

¿Y ella? Bueno, ella casi no hablaba. Solo dos chicas eran sus grandes amigas, desde que coincidieron en quinto grado, para nunca más separarse. Ellas conocían todos sus secretos y nunca la juzgaban. Podía ser estúpida y nunca la mirarían raro, ni se burlarían de manera hiriente, solo bromeando, como las tres hacían, diciéndose, con mucho cariño, que son un maldito pedazo de carne podrida. Ah, qué bella amistad.

Una de sus amigas, Neru Akita, la rubia bromista de ojos azules y sonrisa felina. Le encantaba pasar las tardes en su casa viendo películas de acción y drama, o jugando videojuegos. Solían quedarse horas y horas hablando sobre algún partido de tenis, las últimas noticias sobre sus cantantes favoritos y sobre las series que tenían en común. "Compañeras de gordura", dice siempre Neru, y Miku solo atina a reír mientras se traga otra bolsa de papas fritas.

Gumi, una peliverde pequeña de ojos tan verdes como su cabello, a pesar de su aspecto, es una fiestera, aunque frecuentaba lugares relativamente tranquilos. Bares alternativos con música agradable para poder ir con sus amigas, donde la chica en cuestión conquistaba a los chicos y salía con ellos, para luego cortar todo tipo de conexión. Hasta ahora no había roto corazones, solo ilusiones… O al menos que ella sepa.

Esas dos mujeres, eran sus más leales amigas. Confiaba en ellas ciegamente, así como ellas confiaban en su peliaqua amiga, que tanto dolor había experimentado, y no hacían más que cuidarle las espaldas, aunque a ella no le agrade la idea. Podían hacerlo en secreto.

Aunque, claramente, en algún momento, alguien debía llegar a romper sus murallas.

Y ese alguien, era Rin Kagamine.

Una chica dulce y expresiva. Un amor de persona, suave como el algodón pero revoltosa como un erizo juguetón, siempre, con las espinas amenazando a todos a su alrededor. Pero no dejaba de ser amable y agradable, solo que, nadie la conocía en verdad. De hecho, todos esperaban que sea una chica tonta y sentimental. Quizás era sentimental, pero de tonta, no tenía nada.

Y justo por eso, terminó siguiendo los pasos de Miku Hatsune… Hasta alcanzarla.

Si bien ella no rechazaba los demás con aspereza y maldiciones, los rechazaba, al fin y al cabo. Todos, siempre, soñaban con acariciar su nívea piel, observar sus cabellos rubios con detenimiento y disfrutar de su fina voz, que era melodía para el oído de los varones.

Ella no buscó la popularidad que siempre la rodeó. No, ella solo deseaba tener amigos, con quienes hacer muchos recuerdos divertidos y emotivos. No le interesaba, para nada, ser conocida. No importaba si todos sabían su nombre o, en todo caso, si ignorasen su existencia. Fue sorpresivo para ella, tener toda esa atención por su simple aspecto, y ella no había pedido por eso.

Nadie sabía que, ella, solo tenía ojos para una sola persona. En efecto, una chica, la más inesperada para todos los alumnos de la institución. Su simple homosexualidad sería un escándalo, pero éste, sería mil veces mayor si todos supieran quién es la dueña de su corazón, y sus pensamientos.

Y lo peor de todo, ella era correspondida.

Sin embargo, ellas no estaban juntas. ¿Por qué? Una incógnita que solo ellas comprendían, solo ellas, entendían sus mutuos sentimientos.

Quizás, con un vistazo al pasado, podemos ver más allá de esa extraña relación…

* * *

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba. Los alumnos matriculados al prestigioso instituto Crypton enfrentaban la realidad con una mezcla de emociones. Entre la expectativa y la alegría por volver a estar con sus amigos, hasta la tristeza y melancolía por esos _senpais_ que ya habían terminado sus estudios, dejando atrás una marca en la vida de los chicos de cursos inferiores que siempre los siguieron.

Pero no era así para una hiperactiva chica. Ella estaba totalmente emocionada, desbordando energía y correteando por toda su casa, preparándose para su primer día de clases, y de instituto. El primer año era especial para ella. Lo veía como el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, cerrando círculos, cambiando la página y levantando la frente, dejando atrás el pasado.

Se miró al espejo una última vez, observando su uniforme, que consistía en un saco azul marino encima de la camisa blanca, una corbata roja y una falda de tabletas, del mismo color que el dichoso saco. Traía las medias blancas hasta las rodillas y llevaba los mocasines adecuados, o negros, o marrones, tal como decía el reglamento.

Bajó a desayunar dando saltos en los escalones de la escalera. Saludó a su cálida familia, que la observaban con cierta diversión. No era normal que una adolescente de dieciséis años esté tan emocionada por ir a clases.

Maseo Kagamine, el hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos azules, recién afeitado, bebía su café mientras leía los titulares de las noticias en su tableta táctil, intentando mantener una conversación con su esposa, Nezumi Kagamine, una mujer algo baja, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos negros. Mientras tanto, Len, la fotocopia de Rin, tomaba su desayuno en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

Nezumi se sentó, poniendo una jarra de jugo de frutillas sobre la mesa. Le sonrió a su hija, que respondió con una gran sonrisa. Le pareció gracioso que siga llevando la misma diadema, a pesar de estar en secundaria. Su hija ya era toda una chica de instituto, aunque aún conservaba ciertos aires infantiles.

Apenas terminó su desayuno, agradeció rápidamente y subió a su habitación, tomando su bolso y asegurándose de que su uniforme se vea pulcro además de ordenar su cabello y ajustar la corbata. Bajó un poco más tranquila, controlando la ansiedad que sentía. Se cruzó con su gemelo en las escaleras y le dio una suave sonrisa, que el chico correspondió.

—Que les vaya muy bien, queridos —dijo su madre, en la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, mamá ¡será un año genial! —exclamó Rin.

—Estoy segura, hija.

Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo. Rin salió a la calle, seguida por su hermano, y miró el cielo, inspirando profundamente. Apretó su bolso contra su pecho y, luego, lo puso bajo el brazo izquierdo, emprendiendo camino hacia la estación, donde, al abordar el metro, notó que varios jóvenes llevaban su mismo uniforme. Corrigió su forma de pararse, pasando a ser más erguida y acomodó su flequillo, tratando, siempre, de lucir tranquila y totalmente presentable. Len rió levemente ante su actitud.

Siguiendo a los estudiantes que acompañaron su viaje, llegaron al complejo educativo de murallas grises, ingresando por el gran portón de rejas negras que, claramente, permanecía corrido. El camino de la entrada, contaba con un pequeño paseo central, donde había algunos arbustos con flores y pequeños árboles. Llegando a la entrada, se alzaba una gran fuente al estilo grecorromano, de cemento y mármol. Allí, el camino se dividía, dirigiendo a dos edificios, uno de los bachilleratos y escuelas técnicas y otro, que le correspondía a ella, de los bachilleratos de servicio. Su edificio era de color amarillo pastel, bastante claro, con los detalles de las ventanas y la entrada en blanco. Subieron la escalinata blanca y entró por el pórtico de rejas blancas. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los estantes color caoba, de los zapatos de interior, y luego pasaron a los casilleros, pero no se detuvieron ahí, como era su primer día, aún no tenían nada guardado.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, varias miradas se posaban sobre ellos, algunos, incluso volteaban al verlos pasar. Ligeramente cohibida por la atención que recibía, Rin tomó el brazo de su hermano y apretó el paso, dirigiéndose al aula que les correspondía. Pocos metros después, divisó el cartel que indicaba su salón, el "1-B". Sonriéndole al mismo, se adentró, paseando su mirada por el lugar. Len le indicó que el mapa con los lugares estaba pegado por la pizarra. Buscaron sus nombres y cada uno fue a su lugar. Al lado suyo, oía una alegre conversación entre algunos chicos.

Los minutos pasaron y varios de sus ahora compañeros cuchicheaban entre ellos, mirándola de reojo, aunque la aludida no lo notaba, estaba muy concentrada tratando de contener su emoción y ganas de hablar con alguien. Levantó la vista y volvió a pasearla, pillando a varios mirándola. Algunos desviaron sus ojos rápidamente, otros, le mostraron una tenue sonrisa, a las cuales respondía de la misma manera.

— ¡Hola! —exclamaron a su lado, dándole un ligero susto.

—Ah… Hola —respondió, nerviosa.

—Lo siento si te asusté —rió la chica—, Teto Kasane, un gusto.

—Rin Kagamine… El gusto es mío, Kasane-san.

—Teto-chan ¿no nos presentarás? —una divertida voz se unió, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—Que despistada soy… Kagamine-san, ellos son los gemelos los hermanos Oliver y Yohio Loid.

— ¡Hola! —respondieron al unísono.

Rin rió, saludando animada. Rápidamente, empezaron a conocerse, hablando de sus anteriores escuelas y sus hobbies. La rubia se divertía con sus compañeros, que eran muy agradables y divertidos.

La que sería su profesora guía, era también la psicóloga del instituto, Saya Irino. Una mujer de treinta años de cabellos cortos y ojos marrones. Vestida con un traje ejecutivo, saludó a su nueva clase, dándoles indicaciones generales sobre el acto de inauguración y vuelta a clases.

Sin romper el grupo, los chicos se dirigieron a uno de los patios, específicamente, uno que se encontraba frente a la estructura del gimnasio polideportivo. Formando filas por sección y en orden de estatura, se adentraron al recinto, donde fueron recibidos con aplausos por su exitoso ingreso a la prestigiosa institución.

Al pasar por el camino central, Rin sentía que sus piernas fallaban. Trató de evitar hacer alguna expresión que denote su nerviosismo, lográndolo exitosamente. Soltó todo el aire contenido una vez que llegó a su silla, donde se sentó pesadamente. La chica que iba al lado de ella, una pelirroja de mirada felina, rió ante su actitud.

—Me alegra no ser la única que se sintió estúpidamente observada —comentó.

—Fue desesperante —concordó y ambas rieron.

—Miki Furukawa, compañera.

—Rin Kagamine.

Luego de darse una mutua sonrisa, las palabras del director de la institución inundaron sus oídos, por lo que no pudieron seguir hablando. Aburrida, Rin paseaba la mirada entre las cabezas de los chicos de la otra sección, que estaban en frente de la suya. Suspiró de alivio cuando el monólogo del director terminó.

—Eso fue largo, tengo el trasero plano —volvió a comentar la pelirroja, dando gracia a su compañera.

—Concuerdo contigo, tampoco siento mis piernas.

Salieron del lugar de la misma manera que entraron. Mientras caminaba, Rin miraba a su costado, cruzando miradas con varios chicos de su mismo nivel y, luego, con los de curso superior. Pero una sola se quedó grabada en su mente.

Unos ojos azul zafiro mezclado con verde, comparables con el mismo color de la costa del Caribe, le daban una mirada gélida pero atenta. Durante los pocos segundos que soportó mantenerla la mirada, parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sintiéndose llena de curiosidad por conocer a la chica de ojos fríos. Más aún cuando notó el color de sus cabellos… Aguamarina. Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió inspeccionando a los estudiantes, aunque ningunos ojos se quedaron en su mente como esos que no expresaban nada.

Los días pasaban rápidamente para los gemelos, y Rin que, para su gran alegría, se hizo de un divertido grupo de amigos, con quienes pasaba todo el rato riendo y discutiendo. Teto, Miki, Oliver y Yohio se volvieron sus payasos del día a día, dándole incontables risas y creando esos lindos recuerdos que ella anhelaba.

En paralelo, el nombre Rin Kagamine empezó a resonar por la institución, a sabiendas de la misma. Aunque ella esperaba que sean malas lenguas, resulta ser que tenía la admiración de los alumnos de su nivel y la envidia de algunos de cursos superiores. Cada vez que eran los minutos de receso y la hora del almuerzo, varias personas se acercaban a ella con intenciones de entablar conversación e, incluso, invitarla a salir. Pero ella los rechazaba a todos. No abandonaría a sus primeros amigos y aún no se sentía preparada para cualquier intento de romance con un chico. Ella, como buena soñadora que era, esperaba por su príncipe azul, un chico romántico y atento que la llene de cariño y regalos.

Como si apenas ayer ella iba emocionada al instituto, hoy, ya hacía un mes de eso. Ahora, se encontraba en el metro, hablando animadamente con una chica de segundo de nombre Gumi Megpod, que se acercó a ella bromeando sobre su reciente popularidad, pero restándole importancia al mismo tiempo. Gumi era una chica bastante relajada, con quien mantenía amenas conversaciones durante el camino hacia el instituto, donde se separaban para ir, cada una, a su salón o con su respectivo grupo de amigos.

En la entrada del instituto, Rin divisó a la chica de cabellos extraños, a la cual siempre veía, pero nunca se animaba a hablarle. Ella siempre mantenía la misma congelante mirada y un rostro inexpresivo, que no hacía más que llamar la atención de la rubia. Suponiendo que Gumi, al ser del mismo nivel que ella, la conocía, no soportó la curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

—Gumi-chan, solo por si acaso, ¿conoces a esa chica de cabello aguamarina?

— ¿Ah? —miró al frente, divisando a dicha estudiante—… Sí, es mi compañera.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo se llama? —se entusiasmó.

—Miku Hatsune, es una gran amiga mía —mencionó, riendo por la actitud de su pequeña acompañante.

—Quiero ser su amiga también —dijo, inflando los cachetes.

—Será complicado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella es muy antisocial, no habla con nadie más que nuestro grupo de amigos, es muy extraña.

— ¡Con más razón quiero hablarle!

—Supuse que dirías eso, debes intentarlo, le hará bien.

—Lo haré —finalizó, determinada.

Gumi sonrió, feliz, esperaba que esa alegre chica logre ablandar el corazón de su inexpresiva amiga que, sin desearlo, dejó a su corazón enfriarse y endurecerse.

Despidiéndose en los estantes, ambas, se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Por el camino, la mayor iba pensando en cómo reaccionaría su amiga ante el acercamiento de la pequeña, aunque, esperaba, que no sea como las veces anteriores. Rin era una chica diferente al resto y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a Miku.

—Hola chicas —saludó a sus amigas.

—Hola —dijeron en coro, como siempre.

—Puerrito, te ves más apagada de lo normal —comentó, tomando asiento al lado de la aludida.

—Tsk, ya te dije que no me llames así, maldita.

—Parece que estamos del malhumor —canturreó, burlona.

—Déjala, Gumi-chan, está muy amargada —comentó Neru, mirando la espalda de su amiga.

La peliverde solo suspiró, dándole una mirada cansada a su amiga. Sin más, miró a Neru y empezó a hablar con ella.

Gumi y Miku mantienen una amistad desde los diez años, cuando se conocieron gracias a sus madres. Resulta ser que Guren Megpoid, madre de Gumi, es una reconocida modista de alta costura que fue la elegida para elaborar el vestido de casamiento de Miyako Hatsune, madre de Miku. Gracias al excelente trabajo realizado, ella se ganó la simpatía de su, desde ese entonces, gran amiga Miyako, quien siempre iba a visitarla. Cuando su cuñado, el menor de todos, iba a contraer matrimonio, ella decidió hacerle un vestido muy especial a su pequeña princesa de cabellos aguamarina, por lo que, sin dudarlo, la llevó junto a Guren. Esa misma tarde, luego de tomar medidas y trabajar sobre el diseño, ambas mujeres pasaron un rato entre amigas, tomando té, dejando a sus hijas jugar. Ya que Miku se divirtió mucho en la casa de su nueva amiga, siempre acompañaba a su madre a la casa de los Megpoid, formando una linda y divertida amistad con la hija menor de la familia. Hasta ahora.

La peliverde conocía perfectamente a su amiga de la infancia, también, conocía todas las cosas por las que ella y su familia habían pasado, comprendiendo, ligeramente, las actitudes que la chica decidió tomar ante el interés de los demás en su persona. De todas maneras, estaba llevando las cosas a otro extremo, haciéndose daño, hundiéndose en las arenas movedizas de la soledad y la desdicha. Un par de sentimientos que no debería sentir a tan corta edad. Preocupada por su amiga, decidió, en sociedad con Neru, ayudarla a superar sus traumas. Por más difícil que fuera.

Si bien se sentía perdida, conocer a Rin fue un rayo de esperanza en sus planes. Esa chica tenía un aura única que podía derretir a cualquiera, incluso al iceberg que era Miku. Algo, muy dentro de ella, le susurraba el inminente éxito de sus planes, si ponía a esa chica en el camino de su amiga. La popularidad de la rubia podía ser un punto en su contra, la peliaqua era reacia a todo lo relacionado a exponerse, por lo que se sentía profundamente molesta por su propia popularidad, sería mejor para ella que nadie la viera. Pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer con eso, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la realidad y resignarse ante ella.

El docente ingresó, cortando con la línea de pensamientos de la rubia chica que, tal como su amiga, se resignó a la realidad… La realidad de las clases.

* * *

Una semana después, cuando la estructura del consejo estudiantil estaba estable y con todos sus miembros y comisiones trabajando arduamente, llegó el turno de los cursos de elegir su mesa directiva.

Miku era una alumna brillante, siendo la cabeza en el ranking de puntajes. Su frialdad y su duro carácter la hacían perfecta para el puesto de delegada de curso. Y sus compañeros sabían eso. Tal como el año anterior, ella fue nominada rápidamente. Al final de las votaciones, ella quedó como la presidenta. Posteriormente, eligieron al resto de la comisión. Ya con el mando de Hatsune, las diferentes comisiones comenzaron a formarse y designó un secretario general y uno de actas. Los líderes de las comisiones también fueron elegidos por escrutinio, tal como la mesa directiva. Junto a la profesora guía, les tomó todo el primer tramo de clases el organizar las comisiones y decidir la metodología de trabajo adecuada.

Por otro lado, el salón del 1-B, las cosas estaban muy agitadas. La profesora Irino reía divertida ante las ocurrencias de sus alumnos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los adolescentes del primer año, que estaban en el auge de su pubertad, por lo que no se estresaba por tales cosas. A causa de que eran alumnos nuevos y, en su gran mayoría, no se conocían lo suficiente, nadie se animaba a aceptar la nómina. Al final, una chica alta de lentes aceptó el puesto, por presión de su amigo, arrastrándolo puesto de vicepresidente. Tratando de controlar el grupo, la nueva presidenta dio un fuerte grito, exigiendo orden, poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno. A diferencia de los cursos superiores, a ellos les tomó la mañana entera el terminar la organización y decidir la metodología de trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, una exaltada Rin iba quejándose de la tensión de la mañana, dando gracia a sus amigos. Al llegar al comedor, paseó la mirada por el lugar, buscando cierta cabellera aquamarina. La buscaba sin disimular, pasando de largo las miradas que le lanzaban, entre el anhelo y el desprecio, hasta que, al fin, la encontró, sentada con dos chicas y dos chicos, en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Sonrió para sus adentro y, sin más, se adentró al comedor. Se sentó con sus amigos, pensando en cómo acercarse a esa chica misteriosa.

Carburando, llegó a la conclusión más simple: le pediría ayuda a Gumi, por lo menos, para no ser tan evidente. Quizás, si se acercaba a saludar casualmente, nadie sospeche nada y pueda hablar con la peliaqua. Su plan no la convencía para nada, pero no tenía alternativa. Suspiró, llamando la atención del grupo.

— ¿Y ese suspiro de amor? —bromeó Miki.

—No fue de amor —refutó, haciendo un puchero.

—Dinos qué te preocupa —dijo Len, en tono juguetón.

—Quiero ser amiga de una chica de segundo.

— ¿Quién? —Oliver se metió, interesado, conocía a muchos de segundo.

—Se llama Miku Hatsune, es compañera de Gumi-chan.

— ¡Oh! Así que quieres hablar con Hatsune-san —mencionó Yohio, pensativo.

— ¿La conoces?

—Todos, Miku, todos —comentó Miki, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

— ¿A qué se refieren?

—Esa chica, aunque no lo creas, es muy popular… Famosa, mejor dicho —comenzó Teto—, es más o menos como tú, es decir, tan conocida como tú, incluso más porque lleva en la institución más tiempo.

—Pero no la veo hablar con nadie.

—Solo no la ves, pero todos se le acercan —acotó Miki, alzándose de hombros— es muy grosera, a mí no me agrada. No sé por qué todos la quieren.

— ¿Grosera?

—Siempre rechaza mal a los chicos cuando le piden citas o pasa de largo a las chicas cuando la saludan o quieren hablar con ella, no habla con nadie más que los de su curso, creo que hasta a ellos los ignora —informó Yohio, con propiedad.

—Cuéntanos más —pidió Miki.

—No hay mucho que decir —dijo, mientras bebía su jugo desde un sorbete—, ella es así, se nota que no le gusta ser popular pero, como es tan hermosa y tan inteligente, no pasa para nada desapercibida. Resulta ser que tiene las mejores notas del instituto, está en el club de natación y el año pasado fue delegada de su clase.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble! —dijo Rin, emocionada.

—Supongo —dijo el rubio, sin mostrar interés.

—Creo que todos se le acercan por esas cosas nada más, quizás por eso ella es así con todos, tan reacia a hablar —comentó Len.

—Puede ser, pero no tiene que ser así de grosera —atacó Miki, extrañamente molesta.

—Es su forma de ser —el gemelo se alzó de hombros.

—Bueno, puedo intentar… Lo peor que puede pasar es que me ignore ¿no? —finalizó Rin, con una risa nerviosa.

Desviaron el tema completamente, olvidándose del asunto de Miku.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Rin se levantó totalmente determinada a conocer a esa chica de cabellos extraños. Durante el camino, que compartía con Gumi, le comentó sobre su interés, sin saber que encendía la llama de la esperanza en su peliverde amiga. Ella la apoyó, tratando de que la chica no se lleve una imagen negativa de Miku.

—Miku-san es así, bastante fría y no le gusta relacionarse mucho con la gente, pero, dentro de todo, puede ser amable y muy buena.

— ¿Por qué es así?

—Pues… Es complicado.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

—Digamos que pasó por momentos muy duros, durante un período largo de tiempo, entonces, se cerró al mundo.

—Lo entiendo.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo. Rin no lograba imaginarse qué tipo de cosas soportó la chica de cabellos aguamarina, y no le preguntaría a Gumi, no era una entrometida. A pesar de eso, intentaría derretir el hielo de la chica, para mostrarle que hay algo más que la negatividad y oscuridad en el corazón de las personas.

— ¿Sabes? Miku-san odia a casi todos los alumnos de Crypton —rió—, para ella, todos están embarrados con mierda.

—…

—Pero tú eres diferente, no creo que piense eso de alguien tan amable y sincera como tú.

— ¡Gracias, Gumi-chan! —sonrió ampliamente, algo ruborizada.

Llegando al instituto, iban riendo tenuemente, hablando de sus juegos y creencias de la inocencia de un infante. Adentrándose en el complejo, vieron a Miku a pocos metros de ahí. Sonriente, Gumi tomó del brazo a Rin y la estiró.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la raptada, nerviosa.

—Confía en mí.

Apretaron el paso, siguiendo el camino tomado por la chica de cabellos aguamarina, hasta estar a una distancia no tan prudente para llamar a alguien, pero, como Gumi era una escandalosa, en palabras de Luka, no pudo evitarlo…

— ¡Miku! —gritó, sin vergüenza.

La aludida volteó con un rostro que denotaba su molestia. Alzó una de sus cejas al notar que su amiga arrastraba a Rin Kagamine, la alumna de primer curso que era tan popular, ¿desde cuándo hablaba con ella?

—Eres una idiota escandalosa —comentó, dándose vuelta, caminando.

— ¡No me ignores!

Se puso a su altura, sonriendo alegremente. Rin miraba el piso, sin estar muy segura de cómo actuar. No sabía si lo correcto sería decir algo o permanecer callada. Decidió a esperar alguna señal de Gumi, pero ésta solo sonreía, como esperando algo.

—Gumi —la voz lúgubre de Miku puso sus pelos de punta—… ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Sé que extrañas mi voz, la adoras —comentó.

—No, solo es extraño que no estés diciendo estupideces…

—Porque son la alegría de tu día a día —en ese momento, Gumi codea a Rin—. Oye Miku, es muy grosero de nuestra parte olvidar a Rin-chan.

—Tú la trajiste, es tu culpa.

—No se preocupen por mí, en verdad —se apresuró a contestar.

—… —Miku la miró atentamente, admirando el color de sus ojos.

—Déjenme presentarlas formalmente… Miku Hatsune, te presento a Rin Kagamine.

—Un gusto —contestó la pequeña, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Ajá —fue todo lo que dijo, mirando atentamente a Gumi, que solo le sonreía confiada.

—Bien, señoritas, ahora que se conocen, podemos tener una amena conversación entre las tres —dijo, fingiendo emoción.

—Piérdete.

Ignorando a ambas, Miku apretó el paso, huyendo de esa chica y sus ojos cálidos.

—Creo que salió mal —comentó Rin, con pesar.

—Oh, salió mejor de lo crees, dale tiempo —refutó, confiada.

—No lo sé…

—El resto te lo encargo a ti —dijo, guiñando el ojo—, alcanzaré a esa amargada para que no mate a nadie.

Asintiendo, ambas se despidieron, con diferentes puntos de vista con respecto al comportamiento de Miku y diferentes inquietudes en sus corazones.

Llegando a su salón, Gumi entró rápidamente, sabiendo que Miku la regañaría por sus acciones de hace unos minutos, pero tenía un argumento listo, solo para callar a la puerritos y hacer que colabore, por su propio bien. Además, sabe que ella confía en ella de una manera igual o mayor que Gumi en ella, por lo que las cosas serían bastante simples, si ponía su palabra en juego, pero lo haría, sabía que no era en vano.

—Gumi-san —comenzó, severa—, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —canturreó, fingiendo no entender.

— ¿Por qué me presentaste con Kagamine-san?

—Miku-san —dijo, seria—, me tienes podrida con esa actitud tuya, siempre alejas a todos. No todas las personas son una mierda, no todos son egoístas ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad a alguien?

—No confío en nadie.

—Confías en mí.

—Es diferente.

—Está bien, yo confío en esa chica, dale una oportunidad, en verdad quiere ser tu amiga. Creo que vio más allá de tus muertos ojos y, lo que vio, le agradó.

—…

—Pongo mis manos al fuego por ella, Miku, inténtalo.

—Yo no haré nada, si ella quiere hablarme, que lo haga, sabes que no me interesa.

Y esa, fue respuesta suficiente para Gumi, que sonrió alegremente, para luego sentarse al lado izquierdo de su querida amiga. Confusa, Neru carraspeó.

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa? —pidió, molesta.

—Después te cuento con todos los detalles —dijo la peliverde, recibiendo una mirada severa de parte de Miku.

Ignorando a su par de amigas, la peliaqua se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que podía confiar en Gumi, ella nunca haría algo que ponga en juego su seguridad y la de sus sentimientos. De todas maneras, un gran temor azotaba su corazón, acercarse a las personas era un riesgo enorme que no le agradaba correr porque, simplemente, no valía la pena. Eso había aprendido de sus experiencias. Hasta los seres que te aman se alejan.

El pensamiento arraigado en ella era muy sencillo y, a la vez, muy cruel; todos son egoístas, todos son oportunistas y todos, en algún momento, te traicionan. Nada de lo que hacían los demás parecía ser correcto ante los tristes ojos de Miku Hatsune.

A la hora del almuerzo, no pudo evitar mirar a Rin Kagamine, analizándola, viéndola reír abiertamente con sus amigos. Era normal que ella permanezca en silencio, por lo que, sus acciones pasaban desapercibidas para su grupo de amigos. La chica parecía disfrutar de la vida y del momento. No podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no quería hacerlo. La calidez con la que sus ojos la miraron esa mañana le daba una injustificada y extraña esperanza que ansiaba crecer, alimentada por esa sonrisa tan amplia que observaba desde la distancia… ¿Podría ella hacerla sonreír así?

No tenía sentido pensar absurdos, porque ella, no deseaba aferrarse a nadie, ni que nadie se aferre a ella. Las cortas palabras usadas por la rubia para comunicarse esa mañana, apartándose a ella misma de su persona, la desconcertaban, normalmente, las personas aprovechan la situación para presentarse y hacer gala de sus buenos modales, fingiendo, siempre, ser personas admirables, aunque esa fachada no servía con Miku.

Podía perder esa batalla… Y eso no le desagradaba del todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin volvió a armarse de valor para hablar a la fría chica. Pedía auxilio a Gumi, no tenía el valor suficiente para empezar una conversación ya que, a pesar de su status, era una persona algo retraída, no había nada más difícil para ella que empezar una conversación, dar el primer paso. Después, podía volverla fluida, pero lanzarse no era lo suyo, si dependía de ella, su popularidad estaría por el piso.

En compañía de la peliverde y recibiendo su silencio apoyo, ingresaron al complejo, divisando a Miku un poco más adelante y, tal como ayer, la rubia gritó el nombre de la peliaqua que, molesta, volteó, con la misma expresión exasperada del día anterior.

— ¿Alguna vez dejarás de hacer eso?

— ¡No!

—Idiota.

—Eh… Buen día —saludó, tímida.

—Ah, hola.

Rin le mostró una radiante sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la Hatsune, que no esperaba esa reacción por solo pronunciar dos palabras. Sin pararse a analizar nada, emprendió camino, seguida de Gumi, que estiró a la pequeña para que las acompañase.

—Rin-chan, es una linda mañana ¿no?

—Sí, me gusta cuando el cielo está tan despejado —comentó, emocionada, mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Miku.

—Me da esperanza ¿sabes? Como que, alguna vez, no habrá nubes en mi vida, solo felicidad —respondió con ensoñación.

—…

Sin capacidad de refutar, Miku siguió su camino, seguida de las dos chicas que empezaron una amena conversación. La suave voz de la chica de cabellos dorados inundaba sus oídos, dándole cierta paz que hace tiempo no experimentaba. Al momento de despedirse de la niña de primero, no volteó, simplemente, saludó con la mano, como si le restara importancia. Aunque eso, lejos de desanimar a la chica, solo la determinó a seguir su camino en vista a su objetivo.

Con esa rutina de cortos intercambios de palabras por las mañanas, Miku y Rin empezaron una extraña relación, donde solo se conocían por ese corto lapso de tiempo y, el resto de la jornada, no se volvían a dirigir la palabra. Un mes había pasado desde su primer encuentro y Rin, harta de la situación, decidió darle otro rumbo a las cosas.

— ¡Miku-chan! —Llamó con confianza—, ¿podemos almorzar juntas?

—No.

— ¡Vamos, solo una vez!

—Acompáñala Miku-san, así se conocen mejor —comentó Gumi, en tono pícaro.

— ¡Gumi-chan, no hables así! —recriminó Rin, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, pequeña.

—No soy pequeña — se quejó, haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Lo que digas.

— ¡Espera, Miku-chan! —Rin corrió hasta la peliaqua que, cansada de escucharlas discutir, se adelantó, sin molestarse en avisar—, no me respondiste.

—No.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —empezó a repetir, en un tono muy agudo.

— ¡Bueno, está bien, pero cállate!

— ¡Sí!

Feliz de que su plan haya funcionado, Rin se dirigió a su salón con una gran sonrisa que robaba suspiros en su andar. Almorzaría con Miku y era la oportunidad perfecta para fortalecer aún más su amistad.

En el caso de la susodicha, ésta se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mirando al profesor atentamente pero sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dice. Quizás, es una buena idea compartir ese tiempo con la rubia, para conocerla mejor y asegurarse de sus intenciones, después de todo, esa chica resultó bastante impredecible, no sabía qué era lo que tramaba y eso podía llegar a preocuparla, llevándola a tener pensamientos hasta paranoicos.

La chica, a los ojos de Miku, era la persona más alegre e increíble que pudo haber conocido. Con su peculiar forma de actuar, sus palabras y el aire de inocencia que le rodeaba, empezaba a ablandar su corazón, abriendo las puertas del mismo. A pesar de hablar con ella solo por unos minutos por la mañana, era suficiente para ver su alma reflejada en sus ojos, un alma pura y buena. Rin era como una luz en la vida de Miku, de una manera un tanto exagerada, pero ella veía a la chica como una luz por el simple hecho de que su sonrisa le daba una cálida sensación y su voz le traía una paz que siempre anheló pero nunca encontró. Ella era la excepción de todos sus juicios y sentencias sobre la sociedad y sus miembros. Rin era la prueba de que no todos son egoístas y traidores, existen personas que pueden amar de verdad, que pueden ver más allá del cuerpo de uno y son sinceras sobre ellas mismas y con los demás.

Esa clase de personas, Miku deseaba atesorar por siempre.

* * *

 **Y... ¡CORTEEEEEN!**

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **-Este fic pasará de categoría más adelante, aunque no habrá mucho lemon, no se ilusionen xd.**

 **-Verán el MikuxRin, pero no es la pareja principal. Of course habrá Negitoro bien trü (?). El MikuxRin terminará siendo one-side.**

 **-Se tocarán temas sobre conflictos políticos y, posiblemente, haya escenas violentas.**

 **NOTAS NO IMPORTANTES:**

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, centrado en la relación de Miku y Rin, algo así como un prólogo. Tranquilos que en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá Luka y hará de las suyas (?). De paso, quise introducir a una buena parte de los personajes, faltan muy pocos que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo y también harán de las suyas (?).**

 **Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, tomatazos, bombas nucleares y todo eso, envíenlas a través del delivery de fics que serán debidamente respondidos :3. No prometo nada con el tiempo de las actualizaciones, ya que la próxima semana estaré de exámenes de ingreso, quizás la siguiente a esa semana publique, o sea, dentro de dos semanas, o quién sabe :v.**

 **Sin más, me despido. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holi.**

 **Rendí muy bien mi examen de geometría para la admisión a la universidad, así que decidí publicar ya, para festejar (?).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de mi total autoría.**

* * *

Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba, nuevos alumnos llegaban y, otros, ya no volverían a pisar la institución como estudiantes de la misma. Para algunos, era el primer año, para otros, era el último. Dos extremos eran apreciables en las instalaciones del complejo educativo que rebosaba de alumnos.

Cierta chica de cabellos rubios, siempre usando su diadema blanca, se sentía ligeramente emocionada, sería su segundo año y extrañaba a sus compañeros y algunos de sus profesores. Pero, principalmente, la extrañaba a ella. Es cierto, se vieron el fin de semana pasado, pero esperaba con ansias que empiecen la dulce jornada de verse todos los días y poder pasar tiempo juntas, diciéndose con los ojos lo mucho que se aman, a pesar de no poder demostrárselo plenamente, a pesar de no permitirse tal riesgo.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? Ninguna de las dos lo sabe.

Desde el primer día que, por insistencia de Gumi, Rin habló con Miku, su vida cambió, sin poder dar vuelta atrás. Con el tiempo, notó que también fue así para la fría y calculadora Hatsune. Los días que compartían iban aumentando, creando una conexión cada vez más fuerte entre ellas, enterrándolas en el corazón de la otra con mayor profundidad, cediendo, ambas, a los caprichos del amor que parecía disfrutar el verlas sufrir. Sin saber cómo, ambas se enamoraron.

Rin tenía motivos de sobra para amar a Miku; y Miku tenía motivos de sobra para amar a Rin. Para ambas, no parecía existir otra persona que pueda meterse en su corazón de tal manera, haciéndolas delirar, llevándolas al terreno prohibido del amor homosexual, tan condenado por la sociedad nipona.

Rin Kagamine… Tan alegre, tan amable, tan optimista, tan terca, tan infantil, tan celosa. Era todo lo que Miku buscaba en una persona. Un carácter suave y terso, pero con suficiente firmeza para tomar sus propias decisiones y frenar sus arranques de ira. Una persona alegre y audaz que llene su corazón de dicha alegría, atreviéndose, siempre, a hacer las más lindas hazañas solo para hacerla sonreír. El aire de inocencia que la rodeaba, de hecho, su misma inocencia, daba a Miku un regocijo extraño para ella y una infinita ternura, deseando protegerla siempre, de todo y de todos.

¿Qué más podía pedir, que alguien sincero? Rin nunca fingía frente a nadie y, menos aún, frente a ella. El repudio que sentía hacia la mentira podían volverla alguien tan temerario que se merecía el respeto total de sus semejantes, dándole así, aún mayor status, pero eso no le importaba a ninguna de las dos. Miku sabía que su amada no era perfecta, incluso así, la amaba con locura. Aceptaba sus ataques de celos, sus berrinches y lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser, su terquedad podía sacarla de quicio, pero nada de eso importaba, si podía estar con ella.

Miku… Tan fría y calculadora. Se mostraba seria, reacia a los sentimientos, hasta parecía que carecía de ellos, la rodeaba un aire de misterio. Es cierto, podía ser grosera y nada sociable, estando, siempre, metida en su burbuja. Pero con Rin no era así.

Con el pasar del tiempo, su relación era cada vez más estrecha, permitiéndole a la pequeña, conocer a la verdadera Miku Hatsune, esa que yacía en su interior, escondida, lejos de todo mal. Dentro de ella, era una chica amable y humilde, con un gran corazón y muy atenta. Pero, lo que más amaba Rin, egoístamente, era que su "amiga" mostraba esa faceta solo con ella. La chica era la única que veía ese rostro de la pelirrosa, esa niña escondida que se preocupaba por ella, que era simpática y anhelaba amor, siendo capaz de entregarlo en gran magnitud.

Rin le sacaba sonrisas, le daba energías, le daba fuerzas, la impulsaba a ser alguien mejor para ella. Solo deseaba ser su más grande amor, siempre, la receptora de sus más dulces miradas, sí, por una vez en su vida, era felizmente, una egoísta que quería ser la dueña de sus miradas y de su corazón.

Para alegría suya, era así.

Rin veía en Miku a una chica madura, que siempre le ayudaba a encontrar la estabilidad que a veces la abandonada. Esas miradas profundas que calaban su alma y traspasaban su corazón, haciéndola sentir un doloroso y hermoso amor. Esa chica que era un mar de misterios, era la dueña de su corazón. Amarla por todo lo que es y lo que no es, por lo que anhela ser y por lo que nunca será. Amarla de manera egoísta, porque solo la desea para ella, solo suya.

Y sabía que era así.

Dentro de sus virtudes, la que más agrada a Rin es su tendencia a protegerla. Aunque al mismo tiempo vuelve todo más difícil para ambas. Miku podía llegar a ser muy extremista en ese aspecto, así como ella, sus celos, por momentos, no tenían fundamento, deseaba protegerla a toda costa, exasperando a la chica.

Pero la última decisión que tomó fue el colmo.

Miku, sin consultar y estando consciente de los sentimientos de ambas, decidió rechazar el amor que sentía, a pesar de saberse correspondida. Era una decisión dura, difícil, pero lo veía como lo correcto. Para ella, era mejor así. La esperaría toda la vida.

Extrañamente, Rin estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Se mostraba tranquila y racional en todo momento. Ella no quería causarle problemas a su amada, no tendría, nunca, el valor suficiente para decirle al mundo que era homosexual y tenía novia. No se atrevería a mirar a la cara a sus padres, si llegaba a casa de la mano con una chica. Y Miku conocía su posición perfectamente, por lo que, la decisión estuvo tomada desde el primer momento en que empezó a sentir ese ligero cosquilleo cada vez que la veía.

Ellas no podían estar juntas. No ahora.

Esperar. Es lo único que se les ocurrió para amortiguar el duro golpe de la situación. Con la homofobia rodeándolas y los chismosos sobre ellas, de ninguna manera podrían mantener una relación.

Sin importarle el dolor que eso podría conllevar, quedaron así. Las dos serían las mejores amigas por siempre, dándose, siempre, mutuo apoyo, siendo, pilares fundamentales en sus vidas. Sus deseos de protegerse mezclados con el medio al repudio social eran más grandes que cualquier sentimiento que pueda poner en riesgo su seguridad y la estabilidad de sus vidas. Según ellas, se amaban tanto que no deseaban complicar la vida de la otra, renunciando a su amor prohibido.

Obviamente, sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo con eso.

A ninguno le agradaba la idea de que ambas se torturen así, pero siempre provocaban peleas cuando tocaban el tema, por lo que quedó estancado en eso, como un amor que no fluye y, si no fluye, se pudre. Ellos sabían que ese momento llegaría, pero no sabían cuál de las dos sería la primera en tirar la toalla.

—No Miku-san, nunca lo comprenderé ¡Las dos son unas idiotas! —exclamó Gumi, exasperada.

—No grites, maldita, no me interesa si no comprendes.

—Miku-chan, admite que eso no tiene sentido —acotó Neru, tan tranquila como siempre.

—Ustedes no entiende nuestro amor.

— ¡Y ustedes no entienden al amor! ¡Por Dios, son unas idiotas y unas cobardes! ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Ya me harté de esto, vete de aquí a llorar tus penas en un rincón!

—No pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Miku-chan.

—Yo me largo, púdrete sola —más que fastidiada, Gumi se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor.

—Lo siento, Miku-chan —y, apenada, Neru siguió los pasos de su amiga.

—Estúpidas —masculló, tragándose las lágrimas.

La pequeña discusión no pasó desapercibida para Rin, que miraba la escena atentamente, desde la mesa que compartía con sus amigos. Ella esperaba que su amada reaccione más agresiva, pero se mantuvo callada y hasta parecía estar de acuerdo con su par de amigas. Se sintió inmensamente culpable por causar una pelea entre las tres inseparables, lo que llevó a que su amiga se quede sola, comiendo sin nadie. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigió a la mesa de la peliaqua.

—Hola —dijo, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola —saludó, con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué pelearon?

—Lo mismo de siempre —suspiró.

—Me siento culpable.

—No debes, no es tu culpa.

Tratando de animar a la fina chica, Rin empezó a contarle diversas cosas de su mañana, pero sin recibir respuesta. Era común que eso ocurra pero, ahora, le causaba cierto dolor al corazón, parecía que no la escuchaba y ni le interesaba lo que le decía.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí.

Suspirando, decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos, para luego retomar la "conversación" con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Así, el almuerzo terminó y, despidiéndose simplemente, Miku se retiró, rumbo a su salón, dejando a una dolida Rin que no lograba comprender sus acciones.

—Deberían decirse —escuchó la voz de Len a su lado.

—Ya decidimos ser amigas, por ahora

—Así solo se hacen daño.

—…

—Deben alejarse o juntarse, no existen puntos medios.

—Esperaremos.

—Rin, nada es eterno.

Y sin más, se fue con los chicos, dejando a su hermana atrás. Impotente, se dirigió a la sala del 2-B, siguiendo los pasos de sus amigos, temblando de dolor. Suspiró varias veces, hasta que logró tranquilizar su corazón.

Ese mismo día, ninguna de las dos tenía actividades extracurriculares, por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de Miku y merendar juntas, donde puedan estar más tranquilas. Como siempre, Rin recibió una cálida bienvenida de parte de Miyako y, luego de merendar las tres juntas, las dos amigas subieron a la habitación de Miku, querían jugar algún videojuego para pasar el rato.

—Miku —la llamó—, siento mucho lo de hoy.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

— ¿Ya se arreglaron?

—Claro que sí, sabes que las tres somos muy impulsivas, por lo que esto es cosa de nada.

—Miku

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo.

La aludida mostró una tenue sonrisa y tomó la mejilla derecha de Rin, quien disfrutó del roce como si fuera el último de su vida y, sin más, recibió el mismo abrazo, que, lo que tenía de amor, lo tenía de dolor.

Las cosas entre ellas siempre eran así, una de las dos comunicaba sus sentimientos y solo recibía un cálido abrazo como respuesta, sin nada más, sin saberse debidamente correspondidas. Nunca pasaban a nada más, nunca se besaban ni recorrían sus pieles. Eran amigas que se amaban, pero amigas, nada más, esas muestras de cariño solo estaban permitidas con la persona que sea tu pareja y, aunque ambas estén solteras, no hacían eso entre ellas, porque no eran novias.

* * *

Unos días después, un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a Miku a la hora de la salida.

—Hatsune-san ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó, sonando formal.

—Sí —respondió, indiferente.

Miró la chico atentamente. Era rubio, de cabellos largos y ojos café, un poco más alto que ella y de piel melocotón. Ese chico era Andrea Mazzareno, un italiano de intercambio que llegó al instituto hace dos semanas y, en ese corto tiempo, ya lleva el título del chico más guapo del lugar, aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto.

—Mira… Yo, estoy interesado en ti, quisiera saber si podemos conocernos —carraspeó—, si quieres, podemos salir un día de estos, en plan de conocernos.

—Lo siento, Mazzareno-san, no estoy interesada.

Y, simplemente volteó, sin esperar una sola palabra del chico italiano. Estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas y rechazar a todos, aunque se sienta algo desagradable, era necesario, no le agradaban y tampoco quería ilusionarlos.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Rin, acostada en el sofá de tres piezas, mientras la rubia descansaba en uno de los individuales.

— ¿En verdad lo rechazaste? Mazzareno-san es el chico más guapo del instituto —guardó silencio unos segundos—, no quiero que pierdas oportunidades así por mi culpa.

—No lo veo como el chico más guapo —comentó, con los ojos cerrados.

—Miku, ya hablamos de esto, por favor, date una oportunidad de amar.

—Yo ya amo —se incorporó, mirándola fijamente—, yo te amo a ti.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —cortó—, no me gusta que me lances a los brazos de alguien ¿o acaso no te importa? —preguntó, dolida.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Atropelló—, pero creo que será una forma de olvidar esto, por más doloroso que sea.

—No quiero olvidarte —se dirigió hasta ella—, nunca lo haría.

—Miku…

Miku se acercó a ella lentamente, dirigiéndose a sus labios. Tratando de alivianar la tensión de sus músculos, se detuvo, fallando en el intento. Ese segundo de duda fue suficiente para que no lo haga, por lo que desvió el rostro y terminó abrazando a Rin, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, por lo que se agachó bastante y rodeó su cintura.

* * *

A la siguiente semana, Miku, como delegada de curso, recibió la notificación sobre la llegada de una alumna nueva a su curso. Una alemana que era trasladada al instituto. Ella, como delegada, se debía encargar de poner a la chica al día con los deberes del mes, todo lo que se refiera a papeleo, será trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba en la sala de su querida profesora guía, tomando una taza de café. Su profesora era Yuri Arasawa, una mujer de veintinueve años, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, manteniendo una tenue sonrisa en su jovial y despreocupado rostro. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca sin corbata y una pollera tipo tubo color negro, a tres dedos de la rodilla. Revisaba una carpeta tranquilamente, mientras veía qué cosas debía informar a su flamante alumna.

—Bien, Miku-chan, como sabrás mañana llega una alumna nueva al curso.

— ¿Mañana? Pensé que era en unos días.

—Pues… No, mañana. Esperábamos que sea en unos días pero, dadas las circunstancias, debe empezar las clases cuanto antes, además, si tarda más, significará más tareas atrasadas.

—Sí…

—Bien, lo único que dependerá de ella será completar sus cuadernos. En cuanto a los trabajos y tareas sumativas del mes, los profesores están conscientes de la situación de esta chica, por lo que tiene dos semanas de tolerancia para entregar todos los trabajos. De todas formas, la próxima semana se le tomarán las mismas diagnósticas que a ustedes, por lo que quiero que la prepares y la informes sobre los temas a ser estudiados.

—Sí.

—En cuanto a las actividades programadas, tendrás que ver una manera de introducirla en las que desee, siempre y cuando sea posible. No queremos que se sienta desplazada ni esté perdida, por lo que, también, te encargarás de informarle sobre el cronograma del curso. Todo lo relacionado con la institución, déjamelo a mí. La presidenta del consejo se encargará de darle el recorrido y hacer parte del papeleo, además de interceder por ella frente a los profesores de ser necesario.

—Ajá.

— ¿Alguna duda o queja?

—Ninguna.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso.

Resignada, se dirigió a su salón de clases. Ingresó y siguió el curso de las cosas.

El siguiente día sería largo y tedioso.

* * *

Otro día comenzaba y la molesta alarma de Miku Hatsune se lo informaba, sonando a todo dar, solo para despertar a la dueña del aparato. De un golpe, lo calló, levantándose pesadamente y, arrastrando los pies, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño. Mecánicamente, se alistó y tomó su bolso, para bajar a desayunar junto a su familia.

En la casa Hatsune reinaba un ambiente ameno y frío, con su madre preparando el desayuno y su hermano menor esperando en la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño de manera desesperada.

—Buen día —saludó, sentándose frente a su hermano.

—Buenas —saludó el chico, sin abrir los ojos.

—Buen día, hija —saludó su madre, poniendo los platos frente a sus hijos, para luego traer el suyo.

Ella se sentó al lado de su hija, sin mirar en dirección a la cabecera de la mesa, que permanecía vacía. La ausencia de su esposo se sentía y era reflejada en el estado de ánimo de sus hijos y el suyo propio.

Miyako Hatsune era una mujer esbelta, no como su hija, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Sus facciones eran finas y siempre tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Mikuo Hatsune, hermano de Miku, era un chico de quince años de cabellos aguamarina algo alborotados y ojos color turquesa, como los de su padre. Ambos chicos heredaron ese peculiar tono de cabello, que siempre le recordaban a su difunto esposo.

Como suele ocurrir en las mañanas, la conversación entre los tres no fluyó, por lo que, luego de agradecer, Miku se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se puso el saco azul y tomó su bolso. Luego de tomar sus cosas y ponerse sus zapatos negros, salió a la calle, dirigiéndose a la estación de metro, donde viajaba sumida en el silencio.

En el salón, la noticia de la llegada de una alemana se esparció como pólvora, por lo que los chicos estaban bastante entusiasmados, pensando en cómo sería la chica occidental. Para ellos, los orientales, los occidentales eran todo un mundo nuevo y extraño por descubrir, por lo que las especulaciones no faltaban y la emoción se sentía en el aire. No todos los días una alemana llega a tu curso.

En comparación a sus compañeros, Miku no se sentía para nada entusiasmada con la idea de tener que andar detrás una chica que, de seguro, ni siquiera hablaba bien su idioma. Tendría que pasar bastante tiempo con ella para que se ponga al día y, de seguro, apenas tendría espacio para ella misma. De todas maneras, eran gajes del oficio y no podía rechazar el mandato, aunque hubiese preferido que cualquier otro realice el trabajo por ella.

El docente de química ingresó, seguido de la profesora guía que, sonriente, llamó la atención de sus alumnos, pidiendo orden. Como ellos ya la conocen de tres años, saben que esa mujer enojada infunde un miedo profundo, por lo que obedecieron, sin rechistar.

—Bien, chicos, como sabrán, hoy se incorpora al grupo una alumna nueva, así que, recíbanla cálidamente. Puedes pasar —dijo, mirando hacia la puerta.

Una chica alta hizo acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluida Miku, que sentía que todo su aire se iba de sus pulmones al ver semejante belleza exótica frente a sus ojos. La chica tenía los ojos de un azul brillante, como el océano, dándole a su mirada, una profundidad única. Sus largos cabellos eran de un extraño color rosado y ondulado cerca de las puntas, además de que varios mechones caían por su rostro. Fácilmente pudo notar que no va a la peluquería hace mucho tiempo. Su piel era blanca, aterciopelada, similar a la más pura nieve. Sus labios eran gruesos y rosados, con un extraño brillo que los hacía ver apetecibles.

—Buenos días —saludó con su marcado acento y una sonrisa socarrona—. Mi nombre es Luka Megurine, un gusto —finalizó, haciendo una elegante reverencia, parte de su pequeño show.

Los alumnos la vitorearon, ganándose una mirada de confusión, para luego pasar a una avergonzada sonrisa. Apenada, la chica llevó la mano a la nuca, en un reflejo nervioso que nunca notaba.

A pesar de su bello rostro y su destacable altura, que resaltaba su sensualidad, Miku desaprobaba todo lo que veía. La alemana traía el uniforme fuera del reglamento. El saco lo tenía abierto, dejando al descubierto la camisa, que la llevaba afuera de la falda y con dos botones desprendidos, la corbata tenía el nudo más flojo que vio en su vida y sus medias blancas apenas cubrían la mitad de sus tibias, dejando al descubierto una larga cicatriz en la pierna derecha. Su presentación era lamentable, pero a la chica parecía no importarle.

— ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó un chico.

—De Alemania, nací en Baiersbornn, un pequeño pueblo al sur de mi país, a 56km de la frontera con Francia —finalizó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! —exclamaron algunos, emocionados.

—Bien, Megurine-san, después puedes hablar con tus compañeros, pero el profesor debe dar su clase.

—Pero... Quiero hablar con ellos ahora —bromeó, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tienes toda la mañana para eso, ahora, ve a tu lugar —ordenó, sin sonar dura.

—Ay pero que mandona —dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos. Los alumnos rieron.

Al elevar las manos, un detalle más fue desaprobado por la vista de Miku. Un guante negro de dedos cortados que llevaba solo en la mano izquierda. Suspiró ¿acaso debía convivir con ese animal? Pues parece que sí.

La alemana pasó hasta su lugar, que eran tres lugares atrás de Miku, en la misma fila. Ella eligió ese lugar al lado de Kaito Shion, su gran amigo. Se saludaron chocando puños y, luego de sentarse, empezaron una amena conversación. La confianza que se tenían no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero supusieron que se conocían de antes, aunque no faltaron los que pensaron mal y se imaginaron toda una historia detrás de sus palabras.

La madura voz de Luka y su marcado acento la volvían ligeramente audible, aunque esté hablado en murmullos con su amigo. El cotilleo estaba molestando de sobremanera a Miku, que miraba al profesor insistentemente mientras escribía en la pizarra, aunque a él parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. Exasperada, volteó en dirección a la alumna nueva.

—Oye, alemana —llamó severamente.

— ¡Oh! Esa soy yo, que orgullo que me llames así —respondió, sonriendo, cosa que desconcertó a la delegada.

—Como sea, estás hablando bastante, y molesta. No sé cómo serán las cosas en tu país, pero aquí, se guarda silencio durante clases.

— ¡Ay, pero que amargada! —fue su simple respuesta, causando gracia a algunos compañeros.

—Megurine —llamó el profesor—, silencio, después puedes hablar con Shion. Copia la lección, que debes ponerte al día.

—Sí, sí —desganada, tomó su bolígrafo, fingiendo escribir.

—No lo harás ¿no? —preguntó Kaito, por lo bajo, cuando el profesor volteó.

—No —respondió, simplemente, dando gracia a su amigo.

Miku soltó un suspiro, molesta, la armonía que reinaba en su curso se vería rota por esa maldita alemana rebelde que llegó a hacer estragos en su mente. Su voz la molestaba, esa sensual y profunda voz se colaba por sus oídos, causando un gran revuelo en su interior.

A la hora del receso, decidió informarle sobre su colaboración. Aunque quizás ya estaba al tanto, debían coordinar todo. Muy a pesar suyo, se levantó de su asiento, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.

—Alemana —la llamó, interrumpiendo su conversación con el chico de cabellos azules.

—Miren, pero si es la que no tolera voces ajenas.

—Muy graciosa —dijo, con sarcasmo—, solo quería informarte que, como delegada de curso, es mi deber colaborar contigo para que te pongas al día en las materias, facilitándote las guías de tareas sumativas y trabajos prácticos realizados hasta el momento.

—Oye… Suenas demasiado formal —respondió, descansando la mejilla izquierda por la mano que tenía el guante.

—No me interesa —cortó—, como el tiempo en clases es corto, tendremos que acordar un horario que nos quede cómodo a ambas.

—Eso me suena a excusa para vernos fuera del colegio —dijo, sugerente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó, indignada.

Kaito le clavó la mirada, advirtiéndola. Luka entendió el mensaje de su amigo, aunque, para la peliaqua, eso pasó desapercibido.

—Olvida lo que dije —suspiró—, hablamos de eso otro día.

—Como quieras, tienes dos semanas.

—Sí, sí.

Sin más, volteó, hasta sus amigas, que la miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —atacó Gumi.

—Me enteré ayer y lo olvidé rápidamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—No me agrada.

—Lo supuse.

—Es decir, mírenla —volteó, en dirección a la alemana que ahora era presentada con el grupo de amigos de Kaito—, tiene un aspecto totalmente desaliñado, es una rebelde, irrespetuosa y arrogante. Su voz es muy gruesa y me molesta demasiado cada vez que habla. Sus ojos me asustan, parece que me va a saltar encima en cualquier momento, siento que mi vida corre peligro en su presencia.

Neru y Gumi parpadearon un par de veces, para luego intercambiar miradas confusas, ¿por qué su amiga reaccionaba así? Esperaban que sea totalmente indiferente con el tema y que lo desvíe rápidamente, pero no era así, ella en verdad estaba frustrada. Pero no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

—Bueno… Algo es algo —comentó Gumi.

—Creo que es simpática —acotó Neru.

Miku les dio una mirada severa y, ignorándolas, se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó el rostro, teniendo la sonrisa burlona de la alemana presente en la mente.

Algo estaba mal con esa chica y no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

Unos días después, Miku llegó más temprano de lo normal. La noche anterior, decidió que abordaría a la alemana y la convencería a trabajar rápidamente en sus cosas, así se liberaba de ella en pocos días y no debía preocuparse por eso. No esperó a Rin en la entrada, como normalmente hace, así que se dirigió a su salón, suspirando aliviada cuando vio a la chica sentada en su asiento, reposando la mejilla sobre la mano izquierda, con los ojos cerrados.

—Alemana —la llamó, de vuelta.

—Te escucho —respondió, sin dignarse a mirarla.

—Parece que no te interesa ponerte al día, pero a mí sí me interesa eso, porque eres mi responsabilidad ahora y no puedo fallar, así que, de ser posible, quiero que empecemos con tu nivelación hoy mismo.

—Te apuras demasiado, relájate.

—Es en serio, no arruines mi historial.

—Ay, bueno. Hoy no puedo, ya tengo compromisos —dijo, abriendo los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y mañana?

—Mañana… Miércoles… Miércoles, miércoles —repitió, mirando la mesa—, no, no lo recuerdo, déjame revisar mi agenda.

—Lo siento, señorita ocupada.

—Es en serio —suspirando, metió su mano en su bolso y sacó, efectivamente, una agenda forrada en cuero negro.

La abrió en la fecha correspondiente, repasando sus horarios. Esa era la única semana en que más de tres días estaban marcados.

—Mañana puedo a partir de las ocho, aproximadamente —dijo, cerrando la agenda.

— ¿Recién?

—Sí, no es mi culpa ¿podrás?

—A esa hora, la biblioteca ya está cerrada. ¿Y otros días?

—Mismo horario —mintió.

—… —guardó silencio unos segundos—, bien, irás a mi casa.

—…

—Después te paso la dirección. Mañana a las ocho, lleva tus cosas.

—Claro.

A los pocos minutos, Miku se arrepintió de su repentina decisión, pero no se echaría para atrás, ya no podía deshacer el compromiso y lo sabía perfectamente.

Ella no sabía que fue ese, precisamente, el comienzo de su verdadera historia de amor.

* * *

 **Fin. c:**

 **Lo sé, algo lento, me dio la misma sensación cuando lo leí (?) pero ya entrará en ritmo, no se preocupen xD es solo el comienzo (?). Y bueno, nada más que decir, creo (?).**

 **Ya saben, cualquier cosa dejen un review, alimentan mi corazón (?).**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS:**

 **TENSHINOKIRA: Y bueno, ahora lo sabes (?). Y sí, es un tanto diferente... Exceptuando el MikuxLukaxRin, tengo algo con romperle el corazón a alguien en mis fics (?). Y está bien, es bueno saber que hay gente que lee desde las sombras xD. En fin, nos leemos eventualmente (?).**

 **Azhenet: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya llegó el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste :D ¡Saludos!**

 **The Police Of FanFiction 2016: I love you new username haha! Thanks for your review! Hope you like this capter. See ya!**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo (?). Sé que aumentará el número de reviews, yo lo sé T-T.**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos luego!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holi. Les traigo el cap nuevo gg.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

La jornada comenzaba y una desorientada Rin despertaba a duras penas, pensando en los hechos del día anterior y las actitudes de su amada. A pesar de ser amable con ella, Miku seguía siendo un tanto fría y distante, por naturaleza. Pero ayer, estaba más distante de lo normal, como si algo la preocupase pero no quiere decir qué es, eso, la llevó a estar irritable y ocasionar discusiones estúpidas entre ellas, que empeoraron gracias a lo impulsiva que podía ser la chica de rubios cabellos.

Su familia notó su ánimo decaído, más no dijeron nada en ese momento, ya la abordarían después. Agradeció y, luego de tomar sus cosas, se despidió de sus seres más amados y se dirigió a la estación a paso rápido, apurando a Len, iban ligeramente tarde.

Entró al metro algo agitada, segundos después de su entrada, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, dándole un ligero escalofrío, Len rió, burlón. Suspiró, buscando a Gumi con la mirada. Ésta, al notar que era buscada, llamó su atención con gestos por lo que, la chica, se acercó, saludando con actitud apagada.

—Vaya, Rin-chan, te ves algo cansada.

—Sí… Anoche no dormí bien.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Eso quiero saber yo —miró al piso— ayer, Miku estaba más irritada de lo normal y discutimos por cosas estúpidas.

—Ya veo —comentó, pensativa.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Creo que lo que la irrita tanto es la llegada de la alemana.

—Escuché los rumores pero no sabía que ya llegó.

—Pues sí. Hace unos días se incorporó al grupo y a Miku no le agrada para nada.

—A Miku no le agrada nadie —dijo, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cierto —concordó, riendo igual—, pero, normalmente, se muestra indiferente, esta chica la irrita sin motivos aparentes.

—Entiendo…

Gumi empezó a relatarle los hechos sucedidos en torno a la nueva. Rin comprendió rápidamente el motivo por el cual, Miku, no soporta a la chica. Su arrogancia y su rebeldía la volvían en el ser más despreciable para la peliaqua. Ella era muy ordenada y disciplinada, por lo que aborrecía las personas que se salían del esquema, más aún si se mostraban orgullosos de sus acciones, pasando a ser los payasos número uno del curso.

Se encontraron en la entrada, pero la delegada de curso se mantuvo callada, solo saludó a sus amigas. Se encontraba tranquila, deseaba que esa alemana no aparezca a clases ese día, quería disfrutarlo, sin su escandalosa presencia. Grande fue su desgracia cuando escuchó su madura voz pronunciando su nombre.

— ¡Miku! —exclamó, acercándose.

—No me llames por mi nombre, es una falta de respeto.

—Lo siento, nosotros nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, simplemente. El tema de los apellidos lo dejamos para autoridades y formalidades.

—Como delegada de curso, soy una autoridad y nuestro trato es meramente formal.

—Antes de ser delegada, eres alumna, como todos —le guiñó el ojo— y las formalidades no son lo mío.

—Lo he notado. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres?

—Oh, es cierto. Nuestra cita puede adelantarse una hora, si así lo deseas —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Está bien y no lo llames cita, me veo obligada a hacerlo.

—Entonces nos vemos a las siete —finalizó, haciéndole un guiño coqueto.

—Maldita —murmuró.

Rin observaba la escena atentamente. Esa chica le daba muy mala espina, no solo por su aspecto de delincuente, sino por las reacciones que creaba en su amada. Ella, que siempre había sido indiferente a todos y no dirigía más que algunos monosílabos a las personas, se molestaba en darle explicaciones a la alemana que, claramente, intenta coquetear con ella ¿acaso no tiene vergüenza?

El resto del camino se lo pasaron en silencio. Cuando las mayores llegaron a su salón, vieron a la chica rebelde sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor, siendo dueña de la atención de la mitad de los chicos del curso, mientras relataba alguna cosa que ellas no lograban comprender.

—Entonces, el pez empezó a estirar con más fuerza, estaba arrastrándome. Mi padre me tomó de los hombros… ¡Para lanzarme al agua! —exclamó, indignada, los chicos se carcajearon— ¡Mi propio padre me lanzó al agua! ¿¡Saben lo que es eso!? ¡Traición!

—Y veinte euros para Megurine-san —comentó uno, causando otra carcajada.

—Era un hombre astuto —reconoció, melodramática.

El pretérito utilizado por la alemana no pasó desapercibido para nadie, aunque no comentaron nada. Frustrada, Miku pasó detrás del escritorio, tratando de ignorar el desastre que reinaba en el curso y la última frase de su compañera. Se sentó pesadamente en su lugar, a dos asientos de la ventana y cerró los ojos, viéndose obligada a escuchar las historias de la alemana rebelde.

Minutos después, el docente de matemáticas ingresó, saludando a los chicos y pidiendo orden. Sonrió al ver a la alemana sentada sobre el escritorio, más no la regañó. Cuando los chicos estuvieron ordenados y en silencio, empezó a llamar la lista.

—Luka Megurine.

—No estoy —contestó la aludida.

Los alumnos, e incluso el profesor, empezaron a reír, para luego seguir con el llamado de la lista. Seguidamente, él se levantó de su asiento, empezando a escribir en la pizarra. Ese día se introducían a un tema nuevo, derivadas implícitas. Luka sonrió al ver el título, dominaba todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas y el profesor lo sabía, por lo que, ahora, tenía dos alumnas estrella de la clase. Esperaba que ese año se cree una fuerte competencia entre las dos.

Empezó a explicar el procedimiento de resolución, pero la alemana no lo escuchaba, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a hacer una rana con ella, pero sin dejar de pensar en Miku. Esa chica le llamaba la atención, demasiado, era tan fría y estricta, que de seguro era una fiera en la cama. Sonrió con perversión ante sus pensamientos, quería tener desnuda a esa hermosa y fina mujer… Y lo conseguiría.

—Bien, como Megurine no me ha prestado atención en toda la explicación —comentó, casual—, ella pasará a resolver este ejercicio.

La alemana lo miró, confusa, para luego mostrar una sonrisa arrogante. Para ella, esas cosas eran un aburrido paseo por el parque… Pero no importaba, mejor para ella, podría mostrarse frente a la delegada, que, seguro, tiene unas notas excelentes. Dejó la desaliñada rana terminada sobre su pupitre y se dirigió a la pizarra, con la zurda, tomó el marcador negro que el profesor le ofrecía. Se paró frente al pizarrón, mirando atentamente el ejercicio, planeando la ruta de resolución. Segundos después, hizo un chasquido y empezó a escribir rápidamente, manteniendo una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

En menos de un minuto, ya tenía despejada y resuelta la derivación. El profesor sonrió satisfecho y los alumnos la miraban asombrados.

—Excelente, ahora, explica lo que has hecho.

—Qué molesto —comentó, en tono de broma—. Bien, chicos, las derivaciones son en función a equis, por lo cual, debemos despejar la Y, es decir, dejarla sola en un solo miembro. Las derivaciones de Y, al ser desconocidas, quedan indicadas como Y derivada…

Continuó una detallada explicación, buscando que absolutamente todos comprendan la resolución del ejercicio. Miku la miraba atentamente, analizando sus movimientos y las palabras que salían de su boca. Buscaba algo para refutarla, lo que sea, pero todo lo que decía era correcto y justo. Cuando finalizó su explicación, miró a todos con un aire arrogante, pero a nadie pareció molestarle e, incluso, no lo notaron. Miku suspiró suavemente, deseando enterrar a esa chica a tres metros bajo tierra.

El profesor ordenó que se resuelva el siguiente ejercicio y, el primero que llegue al resultado, pasaba a resolverlo en la pizarra y debía explicar lo que hizo. Le dio a Luka el permiso para volver a su lugar y, mientras caminaba, le envió una mirada desafiante a la delegada de curso, que aceptó el reto. Si ella quería competencia, la tendría… Y una muy dura.

Rápidamente, terminó el siguiente ejercicio, levantando su mano. En eso, el profesor sonrió, viendo cómo la competencia que tanto ansiaba ver empezó antes de lo esperado. Le entregó el marcador a la delegada, que empezó a resolver el ejercicio rápidamente. Apenas terminó sonrió satisfecha, volteando a ver a sus compañeros con una mirada dura.

—Bien, su atención por favor —comenzó, con voz autoritaria—, en este ejercicio, tenemos funciones trigonométricas. Antes de eso, derivamos como producto…

Siguió con una elaborada explicación, acotando varias veces sobre las funciones trigonométricas y sus derivadas. Todos la miraban atentamente, pero la que más interesada se encontraba, admirándola, era cierta alemana de ojos azules. Una tenue sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba la figura de su competencia que, desde su punto de vista, era el modelo de mujer perfecta para ella. Un rostro precioso, labios finos, cabello largo, una buena altura, pero sin superar la suya, cintura fina, caderas pronunciadas, piernas largas. Pero, sobre todo eso, lo que más le gustaba de esa chica, era, definitivamente, su mirada turquesa y dura. Sabía que, detrás de ella, se escondía una chica insegura y asustada, no sabe sus motivos, pero la comprende perfectamente. Ambas, se protegían de los demás de diferente manera.

Finalizó la explicación y, enviando una mirada dura a la alemana, se sentó en su lugar. La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, se había queda embobada viéndola. Suspiró, tomando su lápiz y observando con aburrimiento la pizarra. Repentinamente, perdió el interés en destacar o llamar su atención de esa manera. Simplemente, empezó a hacer saltar la rana de papel, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Observó cómo otro alumno, un chico de lentes y cabellos negros, se levantaba a resolver y explicar el siguiente ejercicio. Ella resolvió el siguiente en su cuaderno y, por la mirada que le lanzaba el profesor, pasó a resolver el ejercicio. Después, Miku volvió a pasar y una silenciosa batalla empezó a producirse entre ellas dos, buscando los errores de la otra, deseando demostrar quién de las dos era superior. Al final de la hora, se puede decir que quedó en un empate.

A la hora del almuerzo, antes de levantarse, Luka siguió a Miku con la mirada, notando que era amiga de dos chicas, con quienes las había visto el día anterior. Si quería acercarse a ella con otras intenciones, debía ser precavida y tratar de ganarse a sus amigas, así, quizás, ella cedería más fácilmente. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó tras los pasos de su nuevo grupo de amigos, dirigiéndose al comedor. Ahí, cruzó miradas con Miku, aunque, la última, solo le dio una mirada fugaz.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente para ambas. La peliaqua no deseaba que lleguen las siete de la tarde y tener que recibir a esa rebelde en la comodidad de su casa; Luka, en cambio, esperaba esa hora con cierto entusiasmo, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso o empezaría a impacientarse.

Apenas sonó el timbre, ella salió corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento, donde se montó sobre su motocicleta, una Honda Tornado 250 color rojo, con algunos detalles de líneas en negro. Era de competición, regalo de su difunto abuelo, fanático del Motocross y ex corredor clandestino. Después de asegurarse que la molestosa falda del uniforme no se levantaría, encendió el motor. Se puso el casco y emprendió camino hacia su primer destino: la tienda en la que trabajaba como vendedora.

Luka Megurine era una de las vendedoras de una tienda de deportes. Consiguió ese trabajo gracias a una amiga, cuyo padre era dueño de dicha tienda. Ella era una gran amante de los deportes, por lo que, amaba trabajar en ese lugar, demostrando, siempre una gran propiedad y profesionalismo.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento de la tienda, entrando por la puerta trasera. Antes de reportarse, pasó al baño de los funcionarios, donde se cambió su uniforme escolar y se puso el reglamentario, que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla color gris y una remera polo azul con el logo de la tienda en el pecho. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sección de los empleados, donde tenía un pequeño escritorio con un estante para guardar sus cosas. Ingresó al salón, donde varios escritorios y otros muebles estaban repartidos. Sobre ellos, descansaban los carteles con los nombres de los dueños. Entró casi hasta el fondo del lugar y llegó al suyo. Lanzó sus cosas y ató su cabello en un pobre amarre.

Esperó diez minutos y, cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para empezar su turno, se levantó en dirección al registro de llegadas, donde, con su huella digital, informó el horario de su entrada, como siempre, cinco minutos antes de la misma. Caminó por el pasillo de paredes celeste y llegó hasta una puerta de vidrio, donde ingresó, dirigiéndose al contador que le habían designado, su jefe. Un señor alto y de largos cabellos grises.

—Buenas tardes, Otona-san —saludó.

—Buenas tardes, Luka-chan ¿cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y usted?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —le pasó su libreta—, aquí tienes tu libreta del día, ya la he sellado con la habilitación, así que, ya puedes ir.

—Gracias, Otona-san.

Rápidamente, salió de la oficina. Recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta metálica que dividía el lugar en la sección de oficinas y la tienda en sí. La abrió, inspirando profundamente, empezó su jornada laboral que, esperaba que sea muy fructífera.

La tienda contaba con un piso, la planta baja correspondía a los deportes en general, donde también se encontraban algunas cajas de cobro y el primer piso estaba dedicado exclusivamente a los deportes extremos como el skateboard, BMX, Motocross, alpinismo, entre otros. Ella amaba el primer piso y, agradeciendo internamente a su jefe, se encaminó a ese lugar. El sello del día le informaba que cubriría turnos arriba.

* * *

A las 5 de la tarde, su turno terminó. Ese día y, hasta que se regularice su situación académica, salía media hora antes de lo establecido, por lo que volvió a la parte de atrás del lugar y, luego de firmar su libreta en la hoja con la última venta, se la entregó a Otona. Como él era un buen hombre, no pudo evitar entablar una corta y agradable conversación con la alemana, que en verdad apreciaba el pequeño gesto de todos los días. Después, fue a su escritorio, donde terminó de ordenar algunos papeles y, luego de firmar algunos y realizar otras transacciones, salió.

Debía dirigirse a la bendita embajada rusa, luego, a la de su país, Alemania. El asunto de inscribirse como alumna de una institución y renovar su visa se estaba complicando. Se arrepintió de retomar sus estudios, pero ya lo había hecho. Esos días que perdería en la oficina del embajador le impedían ir a hacer lo que más amaba: practicar fútbol. Luka era una futbolista temeraria y enamorada de su deporte.

Cansada, salió al estacionamiento, montándose sobre su motocicleta. Se fijó en la hora, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir al par de embajadas y aún llegar a tiempo hasta la residencia de la peliaqua. Conducía rápidamente por las calles de la capital nipona, tratando de no infringir ninguna ley de tránsito, o le negarían la visa.

A las 6.45 de la tarde, casi noche, Luka salía de la embajada alemana con carpeta en mano y visa renovada. Sonrió ampliamente, su estadía en ese país era legal, sin riesgo alguno. Guardó los documentos en su bolso y se fijó en la hora. Quince minutos no eran suficientes para llegar a su cita, puntualmente. Le envió un mensaje a la chica, informando sobre su retraso.

Miku se hallaba acostada en su cama pensando en su encuentro con la alemana. Se sentía ligeramente nerviosa y grandemente irritada por eso. El sonido de su celular la exaltó y, bufando, lo tomó, viendo que el remitente del mensaje era "Megurine". Curiosa, abrió el mensaje, frunciendo el ceño cuando la maldita le dijo que llegaría tarde. No se molestó en responder, solo maldijo internamente y cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

Cerca de las siete y treinta de la noche, el timbre de la casa Hatsune sonó, despertando a la única habitante que se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Gruñendo, se levantó, sabiendo perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba frente a su casa, en el portón de rejas verdes. Ni se molestó en lucir decente, solo se lavó la cara.

Sin apuro alguno, bajó las escaleras. Gritó, furiosa, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Abrió la puerta, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y cruzó el pequeño patio delantero, que tenía un sendero de piedras granito y césped a los lados.

Apenas estuvo frente a la alemana, la última sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Miku llevaba un corto short de tela, verde, que dejaba al descubierto sus tonificadas piernas, junto a unas zapatillas negras. También, tenía una camisilla azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su cintura y no notó que sus senos quedaban ligeramente expuestos.

—Si quieres, podías llegar a la madrugada —comentó con sarcasmo, al abrir el portón.

—El tráfico era muy pesado —respondió lentamente, mirando el escote de la chica.

—Tuviste que pensar en eso antes de darme una hora exacta.

—Sí, sí, tranquila, mujer, te saldrán arrugas muy rápido —se burló.

—Maldita, pasa.

Luka pasó a su lado y su perfume dulce penetró las fosas nasales de la peliaqua, transportándola, instantáneamente, a un mundo lejano y todo gracias a esa maldita fragancia que le encantó. La observó atentamente mientras caminaba por el patio, notando ciertos detalles que no eran visibles gracias al uniforme del instituto. Cerró la puerta y se permitió deleitar sus ojos, ya que la alemana no estaba mirándola.

La alemana tenía un tatuaje en el bíceps izquierdo, eran un par de símbolos que no conocía, ni comprendía. Llevaba el pelo atado en el amarre más deplorable que vio en su vida y la remera polo del uniforme dejaba a la vista una muy ligera tonificación en sus brazos. Además que se ajustaba a su cintura y dejaba ver el verdadero tamaño de su agraciado busto.

Ella no notó que era inspeccionada, porque se encontraba muy entretenida inspeccionando la casa de la peliaqua. Era bastante espaciosa, dando a entender que era una familia acomodada, con grandes ingresos. Había un largo sofá de cuero negro, de tres piezas, con cojines blancos de bordados azules, a juego, había un par más, pero eran individuales. Ellos, rodeaban una baja mesa redonda de caoba con varios adornos y fotografías y, frente a ellos, había una gran chimenea, sobre la cual estaba un gran cuadro con una pareja de recién casados. Más al fondo, vio una mesa de vidrio cuadrada para, exactamente, cuatro personas, con algunos libros encima. Colgando de la pared, frente a ese mueble, se encontraba una televisión LED ultra delgada de 40".

Luka se quedó observando el cuadro, con algo de nostalgia. Supuso que las dos personas que estaban ahí debían ser sus padres, Miku tenía el mismo color de cabello que el hombre y sus ojos eran como los de la mujer, con la guardaba un gran parecido en cuanto a las facciones.

—Son tus padres ¿no? —preguntó, sin despegar la mirada del cuadro.

—Pues claro ¿quiénes más serán? —respondió, creyendo que eso era obvio.

—No lo sé… —fue lo único que dijo, pensativa.

Confusa por la actitud que tomó su acompañante, pasó hasta una mesa de vidrio. Se sentó en una de las sillas de madera, esperando que la chica se decida en acompañarla. Como si la hubiese llamado mentalmente, ella caminó hasta ahí y se sentó, algo tensionada. Pudo notar que no había nadie más en esa casa.

—Bien, empezaremos por los trabajos de investigación, solo tenemos un par y creo que no necesitarás más ayuda en eso, es solo copiar.

—Supongo que no.

—Copia estas dos guías, una es de historia y otra de biología —dijo, pasándole un par de hojas.

—Sí.

Obediente, la chica sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, anotando las dos guías junto a los indicadores de evaluación. Miku notó que su letra era horrible.

—Tienen la estructura típica… Carátula, introducción, marco teórico, conclusión, anexos y bibliografía, nada muy complicado. Debes entregarlos lo antes posible, seguro lo sabes.

—Sí.

—Tenemos tareas de prácticamente todas las materias, pero, como tienes dos semanas para entregarlas, creo que no hay mayor problema. Me preocupa tu desempeño en la prueba diagnóstica de la próxima semana.

—Yo no me preocupo, confío en mis capacidades.

—Bien, eso es bueno, espero que esa no sea una manera de decirme que no estudiarás por estar muy segura.

—Podría ser, pero no es tanto así.

—Bien, te pasaré los temas básicos que debes saber de cada materia.

Así, los minutos pasaron, mientras que Luka recibía indicaciones de parte de Miku y era informada sobre la manera en que trabajarían durante los siguientes días, hasta que ella esté al mismo nivel que el resto del curso. Por momentos, la alemana se quedaba colgada admirando a la delegada, sin escuchar lo que le decía por esos cortos lapsos de tiempo. A veces, ella lo notaba, pero fingía no hacerlo, se sentía extraño tener toda la atención de esa chica, por lo que prefería dejarlo pasar. Jamás admitiría que le gustaba que la mire así.

En cierto momento, escucharon voces desde afuera y la cerradura correrse. Miyako Hatsune ingresaba a la sala, en compañía de su hijo. Luka parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba al chico ingresar, sin escuchar lo que decía a su madre. Miku la miró atentamente, creyendo que ella miró así a su hermano por el color de cabello.

—Su cabello es natural, lo heredamos de nuestro padre —aclaró, pero fue ignorada.

—Buenas tardes, hija —saludó Miyako, acercándose a las chicas.

—Buenas tardes, madre. Te presento a mi compañera nueva, Luka Megurine. Megurine, ella es mi madre, Miyako Hatsune.

—Un gusto, señorita.

—El gusto es mío, señora.

— ¿Luka? —dijo Mikuo, mirando a la chica con ilusión.

— ¿Mikuo?

— ¡Luka!

— ¡Mikuo!

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron emocionados, riendo. Las dos mujeres presentes miraron la escena totalmente confusas.

—Hace tiempo no pasas por la tienda, chico —dijo la pelirrosa, deshaciendo el agarre.

—Es que ya no rompo mis cosas —rió—, tú no te pasas por el parque hace tiempo, tampoco.

—Discúlpame pero soy una mujer muy ocupada —bromeó.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, señorita ocupada! —Ambos rieron— ¿vas a la competencia del sábado?

— ¿¡Ya es éste sábado!?

—Sí ¿no lo sabías?

—Creí que era el siguiente…

—Tan despistada como siempre —comentó con gracia.

—Tengo una cita este sábado y justo la fijamos a la hora de la competencia.

—Luka, no puedes preferir a tu cita por encima de nosotros, no nos falles así.

—Pero no puedo cancelar los planes… De vuelta.

— ¡Lleva a tu cita y si no le gusta la competencia, mándala volar!

Las dos féminas sobrantes decidieron ignorar a los dos chicos, que estaban muy entretenidos con su conversación. Pasaron a la cocina, hablando del día y de Luka, que estaba invadiendo su casa.

—Me cae bien tu compañera, hija.

—A mí no.

—Tan dura como siempre —rió.

—Lo siento, señoritas, pero nos sorprendimos bastante de encontrarnos aquí —dijo Luka, entrando a la cocina, en compañía del chico, ambos mostraban una amplia sonrisa.

—Si ya hablaron todo, es mejor que volvamos a trabajar, Megurine —cortó, severa.

—Ah… Sí, claro —contestó, desanimada.

Miku se levantó, siendo seguida por su compañera, que se apagó ligeramente. Esa pequeña escena no pasó desapercibida para Miyako, que solo las miró alejarse para luego pensar unos cortos segundos. Ella había notado la gran tristeza y soledad que se reflejaban en los ojos de la alemana. Sus años de experiencia en la vida le decían que esa chica se encontraba totalmente sola, sintiéndose muy alegre cuando estaba en compañía de varias personas, quizás, a eso se debía su reacción al verse con su hijo, un conocido y posiblemente gran amigo. Decidió invitarla a cenar, les prepararía una deliciosa comida casera, para que se sientan en casa.

Volviendo al par de compañeras, que se adentraron en el mar de tareas y trabajos. Ahora mismo, Miku le explicaba algunas cosas de temas que ella, por perderse el primer mes de clases, no manejaba del todo bien. Su cerebro se oxidó un poco gracias al tiempo que estuvo sin estudiar, a pesar de tener una gran inteligencia, antes, era mucho mayor. Además de las diversas actividades que desarrollaba anteriormente.

Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Ahora, ella hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no dejarse arrastrar por su situación y su soledad. La depresión quería hacer de las suyas en su vida, pero no se lo permitiría, ya había superado demasiados obstáculos para tropezar con algo tan insignificante como eso. No importaba lo que deba hacer, ella no se hundiría. Todos los días, se esforzaba al máximo en su trabajo, sus estudios y su fútbol, ya que forma parte de la sub-20 de un club, siendo la delantera titular. Hasta cuando iba a patinar trataba de hacerlo perfectamente.

— ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano? —preguntó Miku, de repente.

—Nos conocimos en el parque de skate, seguro sabes que tu hermano es skater.

—Sí ¿tú también lo eres?

—Así es, nos conocimos cuando, a su tabla, le salió una rueda y yo lo ayudé a repararla.

—Ya veo…

—Pero me sorprende que nos hayamos encontrado así, no nos vemos desde hace un par de meses y quién diría que terminaría siendo compañera de su hermana —comentó, tratando de armar conversación, se aburría y necesitaba hablar.

—Quién lo diría —comentó con desprecio.

—El mundo es muy chico —dijo, como si nada. Un leve dolor se instaló en su pecho a causa del tono utilizado por la peliaqua.

—Como sea, sigamos.

Resignada, asintió.

Una hora más tarde, ya habían terminado. Miku estaba dispuesta a echar a la alemana de su casa, pero su corazón se rehusaba a hacer tal cosa, no sabía por qué, pero se sentiría muy mal si la mandaba volar en esos momentos. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, por lo que esperaba que su madre haya agregado un plato a la mesa.

—Megurine-san —llamó la mujer, haciendo aparición—, nos gustaría que te quedes a cenar con nosotros.

—Muy amable señora, pero quisiera declinar su oferta, creo que ya he causado muchas molestias —respondió, apenada.

—Ninguna molestia, querida, incluso ya he puesto un plato más en la mesa.

—Si lo dice así…

—Ven a comer, no hay ningún problema.

Mostrando una sonrisa inocente, asintió, aceptando la invitación. Miku escuchó todo atentamente y, aunque se sentía aliviada, no lo demostraría, se quedó con la misma expresión neutral, como si no le importase compartir mesa con la chica.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor, que era la sala contigua a la que se encontraban. Ahí, había una mesa para seis personas, hecha de cedro, dejando su color natural, aunque estaba cubierto por un mantel floral. Las sillas eran blancas con detalles entallados artesanalmente. Al lado izquierdo de la sala, había una mesada de mármol, que dividía el comedor de la cocina. En el lado derecho, había un mueble que contenía varias botellas de vino y algunos licores. Luka miró el mueble con ensoñación, amaba el alcohol y ahí veía muchos vinos añejos y de grandes cosechas. Al fondo del salón, estaba una puerta de blindex que dirigía al patio de la casa.

Se sentó, al lado de su compañera, frente a ella, estaba Mikuo, que le mostró una amplia sonrisa. Miró a los tres miembros de la mesa, notando la ausencia del padre de familia. Tuvo curiosidad y, rápidamente, pensó en la peor posibilidad. Si eran un matrimonio divorciado, la mujer no se molestaría en tener un cuadro de su ex marido y ella, pero lo tenía. La cabecera permanecía vacía, quizás, ese era el lugar del hombre. Tragó con dificultad, al parecer, esa familia también estaba rota.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, agradecieron, aunque Luka solo se quedó callada, ella no sabía cómo actuaban los japoneses antes de comer, por lo que, prefirió guardar silencio, en señal de respeto.

—Bien, vamos a comer —dijo Miyako.

La pelirrosa tomó un poco del yakisoba, llevándoselo a la boca. Sonrió con el tenedor metido en su cavidad, el preparado estaba en verdad delicioso. Los masticó, disfrutando el sabor que hacía estragos en ella. Normalmente, comía su propia comida, pero no era tan buena como la de la señora Hatsune.

—Esto está delicioso —comentó.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la cocinera, sonriendo.

Mientras comían y la familia empezaba a hablar de su día, Luka se mantuvo al margen, mirando la convivencia de los tres con mucha atención. Ella mantenía una sonrisa interna, encanta con la situación. Hacía tiempo no comía en compañía de alguien más que no sea su gato y, más tiempo aún, que no sentía el ambiente familiar. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y agachó la cabeza, fingiendo que miraba su comida, pero estaba tragándose sus lágrimas de emoción. Se sintió ridícula, de seguro, Miku se burlaría de ella si la ve en ese estado tan expuesto.

—Megurine-san —llamó la mujer, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Dígame.

—Solo por curiosidad —dudó— ¿y tus padres?

—Ah, ellos… —miró su plato, pensando qué palabras utilizar— no están.

— ¿No están? —preguntó Miku, arqueando una ceja.

—No, no están.

— ¿Se quedaron en tu país?

—Algo así —susurró.

Y eso, confirmó las sospechas de Miyako, que solo mostró una sonrisa triste. Parecía ser que la torpe de su hija no notaba el aura depresiva que rodeaba a su compañera y, menos aún, la triste mirada que tenía… Sí, esa chica, definitivamente era alguien muy triste. Suspiró levemente, desviando la conversación.

A las nueve y treinta de la noche, Luka se despidió de Mikuo y Miyako, agradeciendo por la hospitalidad y disculpándose porque volvería el viernes. Para su grata sorpresa, los dos se mostraron contentos con la noticia.

— ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa? —preguntó Miku, sin poder disimular su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, tengo una motocicleta.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sí, así que no te preocupes por eso, llegaré bien —le mostró una tierna sonrisa.

—Idiota, no me preocupo, ya vete.

—Está bien. Adiós —se despidió, riendo.

La peliaqua se quedó mirando a la mujer mientras se alejaba por el patio, para luego abrir el portón de rejas verdes y volver a despedirse de ella al voltear. Así, la alemana se retiró de ahí, dejando a una confusa Miku que sentía sus emociones a flor de piel.

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el silencio.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, cerró la puerta, pero no se atrevió a encender las luces. El maullido de su gato llamó su atención, pero el fuerte nudo en su garganta no le permitía dirigirle palabra alguna al minino. Su mascota se acercó, rozándose por su pierna izquierda, ronroneando. Seguidamente, se subió sobre la mesa, mirando a su dueña a través de las sombras.

Luka dejó caer su bolso, mirando el piso atentamente. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al momento que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Recordó, con dolor, las veces que ella llegaba a su anterior departamento y él siempre estaba ahí, recibiéndola, con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo que siempre juntaba todas sus partes rotas.

—He… Llegado —dijo, con la voz totalmente quebrada.

Cayó al piso, de rodillas, tapando su rostro con ambas manos mientras empezaba a sollozar y llorar amargamente. Se acostó, abrazando sus piernas, como si la densa oscuridad que la rodeaba estuviese sofocándola.

—Mamá —llamó, con dolor.

Lloró y lloró, por horas. Lloró hasta que el frío del suelo entumeció sus brazos y piernas. Con dificultad, se levantó, entrando a su habitación. Se desvistió y, tan solo en ropa interior, se lanzó a su cama, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro inexpresivo.

Ella, estaba rota.

* * *

 **Y... CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN.**

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo gg. Espero que les haya gustado ;3. No sé si quedó largo o corto, creo que está bien xD.**

 **Bien, ya saben, cualquier cosa la dejan en un review :33.**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS:**

 **InfinitySKyght: Esperaba que se esperen eso xD así que decidí hacer una alemana re cualquier cosa xDD me alegra que te haya gustado la personalidad que le di a Luka xD ¡Gracias y saludos!**

 **Shinobukun: Todos extrañaban a Luka (?) y bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, más pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba xd. Espero que te guste este cap ¡saludos y gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holi. Ya vino el siguiente cap gg.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luka se despertó cansada pero con el mejor de los ánimos, tratando de olvidar el pequeño episodio de desesperación que tuvo la noche anterior. Se levantó de su pequeño lecho metálico y se dirigió al baño, donde se duchó mientras cantaba animadas canciones. Rápidamente, salió de la misma, para pasar a su habitación, donde se vistió con su misma facha de siempre. Fue hasta la pequeña cocina y preparó su amado café con un pequeño bollo de dulce de leche, que compró del panadero alemán que estaba a pocas cuadras de su edificio. El maullido del gato llamó su atención y, acariciándolo, le sirvió su alimento. Se sentó a desayunar, en la misma soledad de siempre, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, quería que llegue el viernes rápidamente para ir a casa de Miku y estar las dos solas. Rápidamente, terminó su improvisado desayuno y tomó sus cosas, saliendo de su humilde apartamento.

Las calles de Tokio estaban infestadas de civiles y automóviles. Con paciencia, se movía al ritmo del tránsito mañanero de la ciudad. Lo que más extrañaba de su pueblo natal, era la facilidad para trasladarse. Además de sus relativamente escasos habitantes, las calles eran lo suficientemente amplias como para que cosas como el embotellamiento sea algo inexistente en ese lugar, incluso en las rutas que dirigían a Baviera, la ciudad más cercana al pueblo.

Llegó al instituto, recibiendo varias miradas en su pasar, a algunos, les mostraba sonrisas felinas, a otros, los ignoraba. Pasando de algunos y saludando a unos pocos, se hizo paso hasta su salón, donde sabía que sus amigos ya se encontrarían. Ingresando en el mismo notó que, efectivamente, ellos se encontraban ahí, hablando.

Se acercó al grupo de chicos del que formaba parte gracias a su mejor amigo, Kaito Shion. Sus amigos eran Meiko Sakine, la chica de pelo castaño era la hija del dueño de la tienda donde trabajaba ¡gracias a ella podía comer todos los días! También se encontraba Gakupo Kamui, un futbolista pelimorado que también conocía de hace un tiempo gracias a los diferentes torneos regionales de los que participó en el poco tiempo que lleva ahí. Y Lily Masuda, una rubia atrevida, bromista y lesbiana como ella.

—Hola, chicos —saludó, casual.

—Hola —respondieron en unísono.

— ¿Hay avances con la delegada amargada? —preguntó la rubia del grupo, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Aún no, debo ir despacio y con cuidado, no quiero que me rechace.

—Insisto en que estás mal de la cabeza —comentó Meiko.

— ¿Por qué?

—Elegiste a la mujer más difícil, cerrada y amargada que se te podía cruzar —aportó Gakupo.

—Y te ves muy interesada… Creo que estás en un terreno peligroso —dijo Kaito.

—No me enamoraré de ella, solo la quiero hacer mía —dijo, segura.

—Si tú lo dices…

—En serio, allá ustedes si no me creen, se quedarán callados cuando me acueste con ella.

— ¿Con quién, Megurine-san? —se sumó el vicepresidente, Kiyoteru, que formaba parte del grupo.

—Con tu "agradable" presidenta.

— ¿Hatsune-san? Eso es imposible —sentenció.

—Ustedes no confían en mí, malditos.

— ¡Yo confió en ti! —chilló Lily.

—Yo creo que estás haciendo algo estúpido —reprochó el peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… Ir a su casa es una obligación, de cierta manera, eso no lo busqué.

—Excusa —masculló Meiko.

—Megurine-san, la presidenta no te soporta y me consta.

—… —Luka guardó silencio, con un ligero dolor.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Gakupo, suspirando.

—Cállense, lo conseguiré y ahí me besarán los pies.

Molesta, fue a su lugar. Sus amigos la miraron con expresiones de cansancio y resignación, ella podía ser muy testaruda y si algo se le mete en la cabeza, nadie logrará quitárselo. La chica estaba firme en su decisión, no desistiría de sus objetivos, lo alcanzaría sin importar qué. Quería que el nombre de Miku Hatsune figure en su lista de conquistas.

En ese momento, la susodicha entra por la puerta, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Luka quiso levantarse e ir a saludarla, pero no le pareció buena idea. Finalmente, se quedó estática en su lugar, hasta que el docente ingresó.

A la hora del almuerzo, abordó a la delegada, interrumpiendo su camino antes de que salga del curso.

— ¡Miku! —la llamó.

—Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre —respondió, molesta, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

—No me interesa —sonrió con sorna—, ¿qué tal si almorzamos juntas?

— ¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos?

—Prefiero que lo hagamos.

—Yo prefiero que no lo hagamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no, piérdete.

—Pero que amargada, de todas maneras ¡no te librarás de mí! —exclamó, mientras que la peliaqua caminaba, seguida de sus amigas.

—Esa alemana es como una plaga —comentó, mirando al frente.

Gumi y Neru intercambiaron miradas firmes, pensando en lo mismo. Debían averiguar las intenciones de esa mujer con su amiga, la forma en que actuaba era muy extraña, demasiado, para el gusto de ellas. No podían evitar cuidar las espaldas de la dura presidenta del curso.

* * *

El viernes llegó y, con él, la alegría de Luka Megurine y la frustración de Miku Hatsune. Esa mañana, no pudo evitar quejarse con Rin, necesitaba descargarse y sabía que ella no le refutaría nada desagradable y tampoco bromearía con el tema, como usualmente hace Gumi.

—Por culpa de ella no puedo ir a tu casa —dijo la menor, apagada.

—Lo sé, lo siento, será solo por unos días.

—No te preocupes, está bien.

Miku le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Sin saber que la misma chica de cabellos rosados la estaba mirando atentamente y ese pequeño hecho no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos, que empezaron a temblar de celos ¿por qué era tan amable con esa chica? Lo averiguaría y se encargaría de superarla.

Llegó al salón tras los pasos de la chica y, decidida a hacerse notar, decidió molestarla, aunque posiblemente reciba un gran regaño.

—Buen día, Miku —saludó, acercándose a su mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hoy tenemos otra cita —comentó, sugerente.

—Que no son citas, maldita sea ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

—Oh… Tengo muchas cosas, linda

— ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? —exclamó, levantándose bruscamente, roja ¿pero era de la ira o por la vergüenza que le causó su cumplido?

Luka solo se carcajeó, feliz por el resultado que obtuvo y, sin más, saludó con la mano y fue con su grupo de amigos, que estaban conteniendo la risa. Apenas cruzaron miradas, no pudieron evitar reír… Y Miku sabía perfectamente que se reían de ella.

— ¡Maldita idiota! —le gritó desde su asiento.

Eso solo provocó una risa más fuerte de parte de la alemana, que se mostraba más que feliz por alterarla así. Miku se sentó, bufando, quería matar a esa chica y hacerla desaparecer, para siempre.

Todos estaba asombrados, nunca habían visto a la correcta Miku Hatsune alterarse así, tan llena de… Sentimientos, aunque estos sean la ira y una gran rabieta. De todas maneras, tuvo una reacción inesperada y bastante extraña a vista de todos, incluidas sus amigas.

El docente ingresó, exigiendo orden. Los chicos obedecieron y la jornada escolar dio inicio, de manera oficial.

Ese mismo día, después del corto receso de quince minutos, tenían clase de educación física. Luka estaba emocionada por que llegue esa hora, sería feliz con que le den una pelota, sea de lo que sea, pero que sea una pelota que pueda chutar con sus pies o picar con sus manos.

La dichosa hora llegó y los alumnos se dirigieron a los cambiadores. En ese momento, la alemana cayó en cuenta de algo: vería a Miku en ropa interior, de nuevo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, retumbando en su oído. Su respiración se hizo algo dificultosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lily, que iba a su lado. Sabiendo perfectamente el motivo por el que su amiga se encontraba en ese estado, le codeó en las costillas.

—Emocionada ¿eh?

—Cállate, gorda.

Ofendida, la rubia le dio un pisotón, haciendo que la alemana olvide toda la emoción y chille de dolor. A causa del escándalo, Miku volteó, viéndola con cansancio. Sin más, siguió su camino.

Llegaron hasta los vestidores. Para alegría suya y desgracia de la delegada, estaban separadas por apenas tres casillas. Luka esperaba ansiosa el momento en que Miku empiece a desvestirse. Sabía que la chica era nadadora, por lo que su cuerpo era una locura total. Se sentó en la banca, quitándose los zapatos y las medias lentamente. Desde atrás, podría ver la espalda y el trasero de Miku cuando ella se decida a sacarse la ropa y, como si hubiese escuchado su ruego, ella empezó a desprenderse la camisa. Luka la miraba disimuladamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Meiko, que estaba preparada para salvar a su amiga si era descubierta.

Disimulando, ella también empezó a desvestirse, empezando por quitarse la falda. Contuvo una exclamación de emoción cundo la peliaqua yacía sin camisa, frente a ella, presumiendo una esbelta figura, como si fuera la más hermosa escultura que podía ser creada por las deidades. Sin saberse observada, Miku se quitó la falda, dejando al descubierto sus nalgas, que eran perfectas para la pelirrosa. Embelesada, paseaba su mirada extasiada por todo el cuerpo de la delegada, con un fuerte sonrojo, producto de la excitación que sentía en esos momentos. Varias chicas notaron la mirada que la alemana le lanzaba a la Hatsune, por lo que empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

A Miku se le cayó el short, por lo que se agachó a recogerlo. Ese momento, superó a Luka completamente, por lo que algo parecido a un gemido salió de su boca, llamando la atención de las presentes. Enviado una mirada a su compañera Chizuru, Meiko le dio la aprobación para que la "salve". Mientras que la pelirroja salió disparada como rayo hacia la alemana, Miku, tensionada, ya que había reconocido esa gruesa voz, empezó a voltear lentamente, con los pelos de punta a causa de tan sensual sonido.

— ¡Luka-chan, eres tan sexy! —exclamó Chizuru, lanzándose sobre la espalda de ella.

— ¿¡Qué carajo!? —exclamó, al momento que su cintura era apresada por los brazos de su acosadora.

— ¡Luka-chan, déjame acariciar tu piel!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Oye, no lo hagas!

Sonrojada, apartó las manos de Chizuru que se acercaban a sus senos peligrosamente. Se levantó bruscamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, lo único que la cubría era la camisa desprendida.

— ¡No huyas, querida, disfrutemos de nuestro amor! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre ella y apretándola por un casillero.

— ¡Nada de amor, suéltame! —Gritó— ¡Alguien llame a control animal!

—Chizuru-san —la autoritaria voz de Miku Hatsune inundó sus oídos—, déjala en paz.

—Presidenta —dijo, con temor.

—Estás turbando la paz, compórtate y deja a Megurine tranquila.

Obediente, la soltó y se alejó, cabizbaja.

—Uh… Gracias —respondió Luka, avergonzada, sin lograr mirarla a los ojos.

—Claro.

Intentando mantener su vista despegada de la mujer, procedió a desvestirse y luego ponerse el uniforme rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo, sin esperar a nadie. Sin embargo, su huida no impidió que Miku la analice disimuladamente.

Mientras observaba su cuerpo, el calor se concentraba no solo en sus mejillas, sino también en su entrepierna, que pedía a gritos atención, pero logró ignorarla. Luka era una mujer demasiado sensual a sus ojos. Al verla en ropa interior, comprobó que todo su cuerpo está tan tonificado como sus brazos, teniendo un abdomen plano . En el costado izquierdo de su cintura, tenía otro tatuaje, parecía un verso escrito en letras extrañas. El tatuaje rodeaba el lado izquierdo de su tronco, empezando en la espalda. También notó una cicatriz en forma de equis en su omóplato izquierdo y un gran corte en su pantorrilla derecha. En el cuarto derecho, tenía otra cicatriz, pero era bastante extraña, parecía un orificio, como si algo hubiese perforado esa zona del muslo. Aunque, para ella, eso agregaba una atractiva agresividad a su aspecto. Como siempre, Luka llevaba el guante negro en la mano izquierda.

Durante la clase, se notó el gran talento que la alemana tenía con la pelota, por lo que Miku ya la anotó para el equipo de fútbol que formarían para el festival deportivo. Fuera de eso, la chica estaba muy animada, más escandalosa de lo normal, sus actitudes empezaban a fastidiar a la delegada, odiaba verla tan concentrada en otras cosas y que haga como que ella no existe.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a inquietarla. Aunque lo niegue, la manera en que le molestó su contacto con Chizuru no era normal. Es cierto, la excusa fue el alboroto, pero la verdad estaba muy mejor de eso. Ella, simplemente, quería mantener las manos de todos alejadas de la pelirrosa, incluyendo las suyas. El atrevimiento de la pelirroja al acercarse tanto a la alemana le puso los nervios de punta, pero supo controlarse para no empezar a gritar una sarta de incoherencias.

Disimuladamente, observaba a la chica convivir con sus compañeros. Ella parecía haber perdido esa actitud arrogante, es cierto, aún tenía un aura con esa característica, pero ella no actuaba así. Se mostraba como una chica muy sociable y simpática, con un sentido del humor muy extraño, pero divertido, al fin y al cabo. Siempre que la observaba, ella llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro… Una de sus tantas sonrisas, teniendo, para cada ocasión, una diferente.

Aunque no lo acepte, amaba ver esas sonrisas.

* * *

Los días pasaban con rapidez, estrechando la relación entre la alemana y la delegada de curso. Formaron una relación bastante extraña, pero se estaban conociendo, al fin y al cabo. Sin siquiera haberlo notado, Luka olvidó su objetivo inicial.

Las dos semanas ya habían pasado. En esos momentos, la extranjera ya se encontraba totalmente nivelada y en el mismo ritmo que sus compañeros, lo que significaba dejar de ir algunas noches a la casa de Miku para estudiar o hacer alguna tarea. Sin esperarlo, la alemana odió que esos tiempos terminen, le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Cuando nadie las veía, ella podía llegar a ser un tanto amable y hasta atenta. No usaba frases formales ni palabras duras. Su mirada parecía relajada y su expresión era una de tranquilidad. Le gustaba tener a Miku así, aunque sea solo por unas horas. La hacía sentirse sumamente especial, el ver esa faceta relajada de ella, ver cómo es ella con su familia y compartir mesa con ellos. Su madre era muy amable, tanto, que le recordaba a la suya propia. En repetidas ocasiones, se puso a llorar al llegar a su piso, añorando el cariño de su madre y la protección de su padre. Tantas sensaciones volvían a ella cuando estaba con la chica de mirada gélida, que su corazón se sentía emocionado con solo verla, esperando, ansioso, que ella voltee y le dirija algunas palabras, por más que suelte una frase sarcástica y la mande mudar. No le interesaba, solo quería tener su atención, que la note y lograr que, siempre, sea tan amable como lo es cuando están en la intimidad de su hogar.

Pesadamente, se levantó de su cama, dispuesta a empezar la semana con todas las energías que su estado anímico le permitía. Se arrastró por su piso, haciendo todo mecánicamente. Se estaba hartando de estar sola, le estaba afectando de sobremanera y ella lo sabía. Pero no había nada que pueda hacer, por lo que, resignada, empezó a alistarse debidamente.

El peso de la soledad doblegaba sus débiles hombros, que tanto soportaron durante su vida. La pérdida de su familia y el abandono de su amado era una combinación muy fuerte para ella. Cada día que pasaba recordaba los ojos del hombre que amó incondicionalmente, hasta el día que se separaron y huyó de sus garras.

La guerra había acabado con su vida.

Ya en el instituto, no lograba poner una cara alegre o tener la misma expresión jovial y despreocupada que siempre porta. Ahora, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, encogida, totalmente desanimada. No había notado el tiempo que perdió, por lo que estaba llegando tarde. Pero poco o nada le importaba. Llegó hasta su salón y abrió la puerta sin más, con el ceño fruncido.

—Megurine ¿qué son estas horas de llegar?

—Profesor, no moleste —respondió, dura.

Ofendido, el profesor la amonestó y prometió que pasaría un informe a su profesora guía. Cansada, Luka le restó toda la importancia, causando mayor enojo en el docente que, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más en contra de ella, suspiró frustrado. Sin despegar su vista del piso, se sentó en su lugar. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, pocos minutos después, sacó su libreta y empezó a hacer la forma de una flor. Apenas terminó la figura de _origami_ , empezó a arrancarle los "pétalos", hasta solo dejar el improvisado tallo. La flor era ella, que, alguna vez, presumía su belleza y, ahora, estaba marchita.

La actitud con la que llegó la alemana al salón no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Ni siquiera para Miku, que se sentía ligeramente sorprendida por verla tan decaída, más aún, le sorprendió y hasta le dolió que no le haya regalado ni siquiera una mirada, de hecho, solo miraba el piso. Claramente, ella se sentía abatida y la peliaqua desconocía el motivo totalmente.

En ese par de semanas, se puede decir que aprendió a tolerar la presencia de la chica en su entorno social. Había aprendido un poco de ella y conocido algunos aspectos minúsculos de su vida. Ella resultó ser una amante de los deportes, si pudiera, dice que jugaría todos ellos. En paralelo, amaba la música y los números, peculiar combinación, para ella. Era futbolista y uno de sus hobbies preferidos era el origami, incluso, le había hecho un pájaro y una especie de cohete. Sin siquiera saber cómo, ella prometió que, alguna vez, asistiría a uno de sus partidos. En ese momento, Luka sonrió con inocencia, derritiendo completamente el corazón duro de la peliaqua. Aunque fue rápidamente recubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo.

Luka podía llegar a ser una chica muy inocente y simpática. Sí, aprendió a apreciar el sentido del humor de la alemana y aceptaba sus bromas y chistes. Además de eso, parecía del todo sincera en su forma de actuar. Observándola diariamente, notó que tenía cierta actitud un tanto protectora con los demás, siempre, se preocupaba por ayudar, poniendo a los demás por encima de sus necesidades, incluso, parecía carecer de ellas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la manera en que actuó cuando encontraron un gatito callejero, que estaba muy flaco y maullaba pidiendo comida. Esa noche, como no había nada con que Miyako pueda preparar algo decente, mandó a las dos chicas a la tienda. Por el camino, Luka tenía una actitud vigilante y siempre la cuidaba al momento de cruzar la acera. Cuando estaban a media cuadra del negocio, el maullido agudo de un gatito les llamó la atención. Enseguida, la pelirrosa se agachó la altura del minino y empezó a acariciarlo, seguidamente, lo alzó y lo llevó hasta la tienda. Ahí, le dio algo de dinero a Miku para que compre una lata de atún y una botella de agua para el gato. Sorprendida, obedeció, saliendo del lugar rápidamente. De su bolsillo, la alemana quitó una navaja y abrió la lata, dejándola frente al gato, que empezó a comerla rápidamente. Decidió quedarse a cuidar y vigilar al gato, para que no venga algún otro animal a robarle su comida.

—Me gustaría llevarte, pequeño, pero ya tengo un gato muy amargado en mi casa, lo siento mucho —se disculpó con el pequeño animal, como si pudiese entenderla.

—Tonta —fue lo único que comentó Miku, enternecida por la escena.

Mientras caminaban, Luka volteó varias veces a ver al pequeño animal, que lucía triste mientras la veía alejarse.

—Es feo que te abandonen… No me agrada hacerlo, ni siquiera a un animal. Pero, a veces, las circunstancias no te permiten salvar a tus semejantes —dijo, mirando el cielo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Miku, llevándose su voz. Quería saber qué significado tenían esas palabras para ella, pero no logró preguntar y, más adelante, no encontró el valor suficiente para entrar al tema, sentía que tocaría alguna fibra sensible de la alemana.

A veces, podía ser en verdad extraña, pequeños detalles cotidianos parecían afectarla de sobremanera, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y apagándola completamente. De repente, se sumía en sus pensamientos y tenía una mirada perdida, ida, como si se encontrara lejos del mundo. En esos momentos, ella notaba una sofocante soledad y una profunda tristeza reflejarse en sus orbes azules, pero nunca comentaba nada.

La última experiencia que tuvieron, fue el sábado. La madre de Miku encendió la televisión, poniendo el canal de noticias. Ahí, estaban informando sobre la guerra que estaba volviendo a despertar en Afganistán. Por unos minutos, los cuatro escucharon la noticia, hasta que, Luka se levantó del asiento bruscamente y se fue al patio. Donde permaneció por unos largos minutos.

—Hija, ve con a ella, a ver qué le pasa —pidió Miyako, preocupada.

Insegura, pero aceptando, se dirigió tras los pasos de su presunta amiga. Le encontró sentada al borde de la piscina, mirando la luna con dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Le pareció una imagen hermosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a ella y, carraspeando, llamó su atención.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

— ¿Acaso toda la esperanza está perdida?

—…

— ¿Acaso solo queda dolor, miseria y odio?

—…

—Es como buscar un pequeño rayo de luz en la densa oscuridad de los corazones humanos.

—Lo siento, no logro comprenderte.

Luka la miró con melancolía y, a paso lento, se acercó a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Elevó el rostro y tomó la mejilla derecha de Miku con la mano que llevaba el guante negro.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas. Tú eres como esa luz que estoy buscando.

Sorprendida, la delegada se sumió en la confusión ¿qué rayos quería decir ella con eso? Sin más, la chica la soltó y entró a la casa. Rápidamente, siguió sus pasos, para aclarar todo eso, pero se vio imposibilitada cuando la vio hablar con su madre con una sonrisa apenada, disculpándose por su actitud de hace unos minutos.

Y ahora, llega totalmente decaída ¿qué rayos ocurría con ella? Era como una extraña caja de sorpresas, su caja de sorpresas, porque era ella quien quedaba encantada con cada cosa que descubría sobre la alemana de ojos azules.

Durante la jornada, Miku no podía sacarse a la alemana de la cabeza, pensando en cómo acercarse a ella para saber qué rayos le ocurría. Miraba el reloj insistentemente, esperaba el receso de quince minutos solo para abordar a la chica.

Al fin, el timbre sonó y los alumnos se levantaron. La delegada se levantó rápidamente, creyendo que la alemana ya saldría huyendo del salón, como normalmente hace, pero, esta vez, no lo hizo. La pelirrosa estaba sentada en su lugar, estática, con los dedos entrelazados a la altura del rostro, que mantenía una expresión neutral, totalmente inusual en una chica tan expresiva como ella.

—Oye ¿qué te pasa? —atropelló.

—No actúes como si te interesara —cortó, dura.

—… —quedó callada, su orgullo no le permitía admitir que le interesaba.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, nuestro trato es meramente formal. Sé que estabas conmigo solo porque no quieres manchar tu maldito historial con un fracaso, y si tenía un bajo rendimiento, sería un fracaso tuyo. ¿Qué mierda creías que yo era, tu experimento o algo así? —atacó, con los ojos llorosos.

No respondió. Dolida, la alemana se levantó de su asiento e ignorando la expresión interrogante de la peliaqua, se retiró del curso a paso apresurado. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Quería a esa chica y ella actuaba como una idiota.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa? —preguntó al aire.

—Está pasando por un momento difícil —una voz masculina le respondió.

— ¿Momento difícil? —preguntó, encontrándose con la mirada de Kaito.

—Sí… Y tú no estás colaborando en nada.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré? Ni siquiera sé lo que pasa.

—Aléjate de ella.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Solo le haces daño, no me importa quién seas, no te permitiré hacerle daño a Luka frente a mis narices.

— ¿Daño? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Luka es una chica más sensible de lo crees y con tu estúpida forma de ser, solo le haces daño. No comprendo cómo te sigue dirigiendo la palabra.

— ¿Mi estúpida forma de ser? —respondió, ofendida.

—Sí, porque eres una estúpida prejuiciosa sin sentimientos. De hecho, diría que eres una cobarde de mierda ¿qué otro motivo, que no sea el miedo, tendrías para ser tan grosera con todos? No te soporto y nunca lo haré, si no fueras mujer, hace tiempo ya te hubiese dado la paliza de tu vida, la paliza que te mereces.

— ¡Maldito! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

—El tuyo, mejor—

—Shin, ya es suficiente —cortó Kiyoteru, posicionándose al lado de su presidenta.

—Hiyama, déjame decirle todo lo que pienso —atacó, apretando los puños.

—Kaito, ya basta, estás armando un alboroto sin sentido —apareció Meiko, tomándolo del hombro.

—Tsk, idiota. Iré a buscar a Luka —anunció, saliendo del salón.

—Presidenta, siento mucho las actitudes de Shion —se disculpó Kiyoteru, temiendo la reacción de la chica.

Miku lo miró atentamente, para luego llevar su mirada al piso. Comprendía por qué el chico le había dicho esas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que la forma en que trataba a los demás era todo menos agradable, pero nadie nunca le dijo nada por el mismo temor que ahora infundía en su vicepresidente. Cobarde, sí, era una cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevía a dar rienda suelta al amor que decía sentir por cierta chica de segundo curso. Era una cobarde porque rehuía de las relaciones sociales, de las personas, quería tener todo su entorno bajo control, predecible, sin sorpresas.

Estaba siendo egoísta.

Ella, que tanto decía que los demás no pensaban en sus semejantes, que eran unos egoístas, era la peor de todos. Es cierto, no era interesada ni una oportunista, pero no pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás ni en cómo podría afectarlos sus palabras. Principalmente, pasaba de los sentimientos de Luka. Quizás, si la analizaba un poco más, si la trataba un poco mejor, la chica se abriría con ella y en estos momentos la estaría escuchando, enterándose de sus problemas, dándole su apoyo.

Pero las cosas no salieron así. Su orgullo y su miedo no le permitieron actuar como ella tanto deseaba, como le hubiese gustado. Kaito tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Hasta sus amigas le recriminaban su forma de ser, aunque no de manera tan dura como él. El hombre era un buen amigo, que, preocupado por su amiga, la defendió y salió a buscarla, en pos de consolarla. Quizás, siente algo por ella, es posible que, incluso, sea correspondido. Ese pensamiento le provocaba cierto dolor en el pecho, no quería ver a la alemana en brazos de ese chico, ni en brazos de nadie más. No soportaría verla siendo cariñosa con él, sonriendo para él y regalándole miradas dulces. No las quería para ella y tampoco las quería para nadie más.

Sí. Era una egoísta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, llegó al salón y paseó la mirada, buscando a cierta chica de ojos azules. La encontró hablando con sus amigos, dándole la espalda. Aunque sea estaba ahí y se la veía un poco más animada que el día anterior. Se acercó a sus dos amigas y saludó cansadamente.

—Te ves cansada, puerritos —comentó Gumi.

—Sí, anoche no dormí bien.

— ¿Estuviste pensando en todas las cosas que te dijimos? —preguntó Neru.

—Sí…

—A mí me agrada Luka, pero debo admitir que no confío del todo en ella.

—Esconde algo… Algo grande —mencionó Neru.

—Esconde muchas cosas, es muy rara…

— ¿Te parece más rara que Rin? —preguntó Gumi, viendo un rompecabezas en frente de ella.

—Mucho más… Es más enigmática e incluso más interesante.

—Ya veo —dijo la peliverde, con una tenue sonrisa, estaba viendo cómo armar ese rompecabezas.

—Habla con ella, trata de descubrir algo interesante de su vida.

—Claro.

En ese momento, la docente de biología entró al salón, pidiendo orden. La jornada empezó, sin mayores inconvenientes.

A la hora del almuerzo, Miku y sus amigas caminaron hasta el comedor, seguidas por casi todos sus compañeros, entre ellos, Luka y su grupo. En la entrada del mismo, se cruzaron con Rin, que sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amada.

— ¡Miku-chan! —exclamó, dándole un efusivo abrazo.

—Rin, me estás avergonzando —comentó, mirando a un costado, con el rostro sonrojado.

La escena fue presenciada por Luka, que tenía una expresión incrédula al ver a su querida Miku sonrojada, mientras era abrazada efusivamente por Rin Kagamine. Apretó los labios y los puños, tratando de ignorar al par de féminas que se encontraban abrazadas. Agachó la cabeza y pasó al lado de ellas, sintiendo que su corazón latía debilitado.

Neru y Gumi notaron la reacción de la alemana y se miraron preocupadas ¿acaso a ella le gustaba Miku y pudo leer a través del abrazo que se dio con Rin? Pues parece ser que sí, y eso no les agradaba para nada.

Y es que no podían confiar en ella. Era capaz de esparcir algún rumor por el colegio. También era posible que tenga sentimientos por la peliaqua, causándose un gran dolor ante el anticipado rechazo. No podían interferir, no debían.

Las piezas del rompecabezas no tenían sentido.

* * *

 **Fin. C:**

 **Hasta aquí llega el cuarto cap :v espero que les haya gustado :3 :3. Sin mucho más que decir; a responder reviews :D.**

 **InfinitySKyght: Me alegra que te guste más su personalidad, a mí me encanta xD aunque ahora esté deprimida y toda sensiblona (?) Y bueno, de apoco voy introduciendo el tema de la guerra hasta que entre de lleno en la historia y desvele todos los misterios gg (?) Y bueno, espero que te siga encantando el camino que lleva xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Shinobukun: Sí, ya está empezando a ablandarse gracias a la depresión de Luka xD ya irá progresando con sus problemas actitudinales (?). Y la verdad, con nadie en especial, no le di relevancia porque en verdad me olvidé de ese pequeño detalle :v pero bueno xD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!**

 **Azhenet: Y bueno, lo importante es que lo leía y parece que te gustó :3. ¿Avanzar? Bueno, no es la palabra correcta (?) Ya verás en el siguiente capítulo cómo van las cosas luego de la intervención de Kaito :v ¡Saludos!**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo (?) Ya saben, cualquier cosa dejen un review que me hacen muy feliz y alimentan mi corazón de esperanzas (?).**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holi :B**

 **Ya que Megurine Chikane-san me pidió que publique otro cap , lo hago, aunque debería estar durmiendo gg. Como les dije ya tengo esta cosa terminada así que no hay drama con eso. Creo que esto acabará rápido *kokoro rompido***

 **ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

 **1\. Vocaloid no me pertenece xd.**

 **2\. A partir de este cap empezará a aparecer una nueva modalidad (?) las _cursivas_ representan los pensamientos, específicamente del pasado, de algún personaje. El personaje que esté recordando será aclarado previamente.**

 **3\. A partir de este cap se entrará a uno de los temas principales, el conflicto de Ucrania por lo que cualquier hecho descrito en esta historia es de pura ficción incluso los personajes son meramente ficticios. **

**4. Los puntos de vista y opiniones sobre el Conflicto expresadas en esta historia NO representan la opinión de la autora ni de los lectores.**

 **5. Esta historia no pertenece a ninguna tendencia política ni busca expresar las opiniones de algún partido o alguien en particular. EL ÚNICO FIN ES ENTRETENER, NO CREAR DEBATES SOBRE EL CONFLICTO NI PONER EN DUDA LA CREDIBILIDAD DE LAS AUTORIDADES O LOS HECHOS DESARROLLADOS ENTRE LOS PAÍSES EN CONFLICTO.**

 **Bien, eso es todo en cuanto a las aclaraciones xd. No quiero una denuncia ni nada parecido por andar escribiendo estas cosas densas (?).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Los días pasaban con la velocidad acostumbrada. Todo parecía relativamente normal, todo volvió a ser como debía ser. O al menos en parte.

La relación de Luka y Miku se esfumó completamente desde que Kaito intervino, tratando de resguardar los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, pero no sabía que, era eso, precisamente, lo que tanto dolor le estaba causando a la alemana, sintiendo el rechazo de, a quien ella consideraba, una gran mujer. A pesar de sentir la punzada constante del silencio de la peliaqua, ella seguía manteniendo su misma actitud de siempre, haciéndole bromas a sus compañeros y sacando de quicio a los profesores, además de, ausentarse solo porque quería seguir durmiendo. Sin notarlo, ella empezó a desgastarse, creía que avanzaba, pero la fuerza de la tristeza que sentía era mucho mayor que ella, aplastándola sin piedad.

Sus jornadas continuaban como siempre habían sido. Luka ya entrenaba diariamente en su horario normal, las siete de la tarde. Y Miku ya no tenía interrupciones entre sus clases de natación y las actividades propias de un delegado.

Miku notaba la caída en picada del rendimiento académico de la alemana. Como delegada de curso, estaba totalmente informada de todo eso y debía interceder por algunos de sus compañeros y ayudarlos, de ser necesario. La profesora Yuri se mostraba muy preocupada por la situación, tanto, que decidió convocar a la delegada para pedirle ayuda con la alemana.

—Miku-chan, me preocupa mucho el rendimiento de Luka-chan.

—De hecho, está más insoportable de lo normal.

—Sus puntajes están bajando rápidamente, algunos, ni siquiera aumentan. Tiene muchas amonestaciones por ausencias injustificadas y llegadas tardías, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está ocurriendo?

—No profesora, ella no es mi amiga como para que yo lo sepa.

—Oh… Pensé que se volvieron amigas cuando la ayudabas, solía verlas hablar.

—Eran meras formalidades.

—Bien, de todas maneras, quisiera que le hables, ella no puede permitirse tener un bajo rendimiento y, de ser necesario, ayúdala.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto?

—Ella es una chica increíblemente inteligente, solo es muy holgazana. Además, si sigue así, perderá la beca y no creo que pueda mantenerse.

— ¿Perder la beca? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Sí, por problemas económicos, ella ha sido becada. Si la pierde, estoy segura que no podrá sustentarse.

—Pero… Ella trabaja.

—Justo por eso, el salario que gana no será suficiente para sus gastos diarios y el alquiler de su departamento, si le sumamos la relativamente alta cuota de este instituto. Además, su tutor la tiene bajo amenaza, él nos pidió que le informemos sobre cualquier irregularidad en su rendimiento, diciendo que anulará el contrato inmediatamente y la hará trabajar con él. Por eso, aún no lo hemos hecho, queremos darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Su tutor, trabajar con él? No lo comprendo.

—Miku… ¿Siquiera te preocupaste en saber sobre la vida de tu compañera?

—No —respondió, después de unos segundos.

—Por Dios —se lamentó la profesora, suspirando—, olvídalo, no me sirves de nada. Llama a Sakine, quizás con ella podamos trabajar.

Asintiendo levemente, volvió a su curso, algo conmocionada por la actitud de su profesora y la difusa información que llegó hasta ella. No comprendía esas cosas, no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de la alemana y, ahora, le causaba un gran dolor el haberla alejado así, sin conocerla, sin molestarse en saber cómo se sentía o cómo iba su día. Ella nunca le había preguntado a Luka qué tal le fue en el trabajo o, siquiera, por qué trabaja. Siempre supuso que lo hacía porque quiere dinero para sus cosas… La motocicleta, por ejemplo ¿si tiene problemas económicos, por qué tiene una motocicleta? No tenía sentido, quizás, eso era un teatro montado por ella o era estúpida. Sí, definitivamente era estúpida.

Ingresando al salón, llamó a Meiko, diciéndole que la profesora guía la necesita. Después de recibir el permiso del profesor, se retiró apresuradamente. Miku observó a la pelirrosa por unos cortos segundos, deseando que ella también lo haga.

* * *

Pero no la miró durante todo el día.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y con él… Comenzaban nuevos rumores.

Resulta ser que, durante el tiempo que ambas chicas no convivían no convivían, la extranjera recibió varias invitaciones para salir, de parte de chicos. Pero, como a ella no le atraen los varones para nada, las rechazó todas. Prefería mil veces que una linda chica venga a pedirle una cita, que un tosco varón se presente frente a ella.

Así, varios rumores empezaron a correr por los pasillos. El primero de todos era que, el corazón de la alemana ya tenía un dueño, quizás, en otra institución o en su mismo país, manteniendo una relación a distancia. El siguiente rumor fue que ella odiaba a los hombres porque uno la traicionó hace tiempo, por lo que no confiaba en ellos y tenía el mismo concepto para todos.

La susodicha llegó al complejo educativo, donde atraía varias miradas. Éstas, volteaban rápidamente a cuchichear sobre ella. Pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto, para ella, eso era signo de la inferioridad de los seres que la rodeaban, llenándola de un sentimiento de satisfacción único. Veía cómo actuaba la asquerosa sociedad y se alegraba de no sentirse parte de ella.

Un malévolo plan que, si bien podía afectar su imagen, sería comidilla de pájaros, se ideó en su mente. Les daría un nuevo chisme que comentar entre ellos, solo que, esta vez, sería la verdad. Ella misma se encargaría de hundirse para luego elevarse a los cielos, demostrándoles a todos los idiotas que son e infundiendo el respeto que se merecía. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero ese riesgo no le hacía perder absolutamente nada. Al contrario, si movía las fichas correctamente la cosa podía salir muy bien para ella, que tanta experiencia tiene con _ese_ tema.

Llegó al salón, donde varios de sus compañeros la miraron confusos, ya que los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos. Mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, se dirigió a su grupo de amigos.

—Luka, dime quién es el dueño de tu corazón —dramatizó Kaito.

— ¡Oh, Stella, te aseguro que no soy como los demás, no te traicionaré! —Gakupo siguió el juego.

Los chicos se carcajearon, empezando a burlarse de las cosas que giraban en torno a la alemana. Ellos se mostraban totalmente relajados con el tema, importándole poco o nada lo que la gente podía decir. Ellos sabían la verdad sobre su amiga e incluso tenían una idea de quién era la dueña del corazón de la chica, a pesar de que ella no lo admita.

El docente ingresó, exigiendo orden. El profesor de Historia podía ser irritablemente estricto a veces y, justo por eso, Luka adoraba molestarlo durante clases.

Cuando el profesor terminó de copiar la guía de trabajo en la pizarra, observaba a sus alumnos atentamente, inspeccionando que todos estén copiando y, para su… No sorpresa, Luka Megurine lo miraba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo arrogante.

—Megurine ¿está usted copiando la guía?

—No profesor.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me da pereza profesor —contestó en tono de broma, dando risa a sus compañeros.

—Saque su cuaderno y copie.

—No traje mi cuaderno, profesor.

Los alumnos se carcajearon, encantados por la actitud tan llevadera de su compañera. Todos, menos Miku que, entre molesta y preocupada por el resultado final de todo eso, se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ese solo movimiento fue suficiente para que las risas cesaran.

—Megurine, deberías copiar aunque sea en una servilleta. No me interesa que seas una holgazana irresponsable, pero debes cumplir con tus cosas si no quieres reprobar todas las materias y repetir el curso. Si sigues así, te graduarás junto a los nietos de tus compañeros —ese comentario causó algunas risas—, por lo que… Compórtate y deja de ser tan inmadura, es ridículo.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el curso. Todos estaban conteniendo la respiración, esperando la respuesta de Luka y que inicie una acalorada discusión. Pero ésta nunca llegó. Para asombro de todos y satisfacción de le peliaqua, la alemana sacó un cuaderno y empezó a copiar la guía de trabajo, con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Solo Kaito notó las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía su amiga.

En el receso, Gumi no pudo evitar reprender a su amiga.

—Miku-chan, esa no es manera de decir las cosas ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijo Shion-san?

—No lo olvidé.

—Miku-chan, creo que no te importa —sentenció Neru.

—No es eso —vaciló—, es solo que… No sé cómo actuar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Gumi.

—Ella… Es tan rara, todo en ella me asusta. Lo admito, esa chica me asusta.

Gumi sonrió, ahora, parecía ser que las piezas del rompecabezas se estaban agrupando de vuelta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —preguntó la rubia, insistente.

—Todo… Su mirada, su pasado, su voz, su forma de ser. Es un gran enigma para mí.

—Deberías acercarte a ella. No creo que las cosas salgan mal —comentó Gumi.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo cómo, he sido tan cruel con ella, creo que está muy molesta conmigo.

—Pídele disculpas —Gumi se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca lo haré, además, no las aceptará.

— ¿De dónde sabes si las aceptará o no? —la chica no daba tregua alguna. Ya se estaba enojando.

—Porque he sido cruel, no lo hará, es imposible que alguien perdone eso.

—Al menos lo reconoces, eso es un gran paso —aseguró Neru.

La conversación siguió, girando en torno a la situación de Miku con Luka. La peliverde se sentía extrañamente feliz, quizás, esa mujer es lo que Miku necesita para estabilizarse, y no alguien tan inestable como Rin. De hecho, esa chica le trajo bastante dolor a la delegada, aunque eso fue elección de ambas, al saber que no podrían protegerse de los prejuicios de la sociedad. Quizás, la persona que pueda proteger a Miku era, precisamente, la alemana.

Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a tener sentido.

* * *

A la salida, mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, Luka fue abordada por un chico de otra sección.

—Megurine-san ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó, ligeramente nervioso.

—Sí…

Ella lo observó detenidamente. Conocía a ese chico, él era Dell Honne, un chico de la clase 3-C con el que hablaba casualmente, cuando iba a saludar a sus amigos de esa sección. El chico tenía los cabellos grises y los ojos de un tono cobrizo. Era alto y delgado, de buen porte y algo callado.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho —empezó, ya se veía venir eso—, pero… En verdad, me pareces muy interesante y quisiera conocerte más. ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?

—Dell… —lo llamó, suspirando— siento mucho tener que decirte esto a ti… Pero no ¿y sabes por qué? —El chico negó con la cabeza—, porque, a mí, no me gustan los hombres… Ninguno de ellos, lo mío son las mujeres. Lo siento, chico.

Como si nada, volteó y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Por su parte, el chico se quedó petrificado, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Luka Megurine ¿lesbiana? ¿Es en serio o solo es una de sus bromas? Pues, ella parecía totalmente seria. Sí, definitivamente, ella hablaba en serio. Resentido, decidió que haría que todos se enteren de la sexualidad de esa chica que tantos corazones había rechazado, siendo, en ningún momento, del todo sincera.

Para la noche, todos los alumnos del instituto ya lo sabían.

* * *

El alboroto del instituto fue causado por una sola persona que caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Era una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado conmocionar a todos los alumnos del complejo educativo y, ahora, todos podían darse de baja, dejando de molestarla. De todas maneras, el plan aún no estaba acabado, aún faltaba el drama más grande y, lo que más le interesaba, mirar a los ojos de Miku. Quizás, así la note más y entienda sus acciones. Ahí tendría la verdadera respuesta, el rechazo o la aceptación de la fría chica.

Ingresó a su salón y todas las miradas se posaron sobre la alemana. Ella buscó a la peliaqua por el lugar, pero no la halló, solo una de sus amigas, la rubia, estaba presente, que, apenas la vio, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a ella, hecha una fiera.

— ¿¡Es cierto!? —preguntó, tomándola del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Oye, tranquila! —exclamó, alarmada.

—Dilo ¿¡Es cierto o no!?

— ¡Sí, es cierto!

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi amiga? —susurró.

— ¿Eh?

—Miku, idiota, Miku.

—Primero, suéltame —obedeció—, segundo ¿por qué te interesa? Además, ya ni siquiera hablamos.

—Me interesa porque es mi amiga y quiero saber si le convienes.

— ¿Eh?

—Que lenta eres —bufó—, hablamos de eso después, ya hay suficiente escándalo.

—Bien.

Se dirigió a su grupo de amigos, que le dieron una sonrisa confiada, demostrándoles todo su apoyo. Ella estaba feliz por tener tan buenos amigos, que siempre la aceptaron y la han ayudado a sobrellevar las dificultades.

Miku entró al salón rápidamente, acompañada de Gumi, que estaba tan exaltada como ella. Cruzó miradas con Luka, que estaba rodeaba de sus amigos. Se acercó a ella como un rayo y, imitando las acciones de Neru, la tomó del cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó, aparentemente tranquila.

Los amigos de Luka estaban tensos, preparados para lo que sea, mientras que, la chica, estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de su captora, perdiéndose en ellos. Ya no se debatía en decírselo o no, simplemente, disfrutaba de su cercanía y admiraba esa mirada tan hermosa que poseía.

—Sí —susurró.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo, soltándola.

Aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios y sus emociones se revolvían en su estómago, Miku mantuvo el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. La salida del clóset de la alemana significaba que tenía a alguien más como ella a su alrededor. También significaba que, posiblemente, la misma guste de ella, cosa que la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido que no sabía cómo describir.

—Megurine-san —se acercó una chica menuda de cabellos cortos—, ¿en verdad te gustan las chicas?

—Así es.

—Y… —ella miró a los costados, nerviosa— no te enamorarás de ninguna de nosotras ¿verdad?

Luka la miró, incrédula, procesando sus palabras. Todos sus compañeros, incluida Miku, la miraban atentamente. Segundos después, la alemana se carcajeó, recibiendo la mirada confusa de todos, menos de sus amigos, que solo sonreían satisfechos.

—Querida… Lo siento, yo no me meto con niñas.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? —exclamó una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, levantándose.

—Querida, no me gustan las chicas como tú… ni como ustedes —dijo, mirando a la enana—, son todas unas niñas. Eso queda en claro por la reacción infantil que están teniendo.

El curso se sumió en un silencio pesado, que Luka decidió romper, era hora de matar a algunos ignorantes.

—A mí no me interesa lo que ustedes digan de mí, en lo más mínimo. No me interesa, tampoco, los supuestos valores que la sociedad conserva. Pueden escandalizarse por mi homosexualidad, señalarme y hablar a mis espaldas, pero eso, solo demuestra que son unos ignorantes que, efectivamente, no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Vamos, compañeros, preocúpense por su vida, estoy segura que tienen tantos o más problemas que yo ¿y perderán el tiempo hablando sobre mi sexualidad? Es mi problema, si decido compartir cama con una mujer. No le hago daño a nadie ¿o acaso el amor es dañino? ¿Acaso, el mismo, debe esconderse solo por el pensamiento tan cuadrado de su sociedad? Por supuesto que no. No permitiré que ustedes me pasen encima y que quede en claro que, ante cualquier pequeña falta de respeto, voy a reaccionar… Y lo van a lamentar —finalizó, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo te puede atraer alguien de tu mismo sexo? Ya sé que el amor no se basa en lo físico, pero igual, tiene relación, no sé si entiendes mi punto —preguntó una chica, temerosa.

—Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. De hecho, para mí, el amor traspasa esas barreras. El carácter de la persona influye mucho en el tipo de personas en las que se fija. Y, sinceramente, no creo que mi contraparte sea un hombre porque, básicamente, tengo un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para buscar una linda y tranquila chica. Yo no tengo problemas en amar a un hombre, pero, si no se presenta alguno que me complemente, simplemente, no lo haré.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste novio? —preguntó un chico.

—Sí —dijo, algo nostálgica—, una bella pero tormentosa relación con un chico de otro país. Y una especie de noviazgo con Kaito, hace muchos años.

A causa de la declaración, sus compañeros soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, hasta Miku, que empezó a creer que sus suposiciones sobre los sentimientos del chico de cabellos azules, eran auténticas.

—Sí, en primer grado, cuando yo estaba en Alemania, le dije a Luka que me gustaba como mamá le gusta a papá, entonces, ella me dijo que podemos ser como mis padres —recordó, riendo.

— ¡Sí! Recuerdo que robaba dulces para dárselos —comentó la chica, riendo, como sus compañeros.

—Siempre paseábamos en mi bicicleta, yo la llevaba a la playa porque ella amaba el mar y la muy desgraciada siempre recogía cangrejos y me perseguía con ellos en sus manos, amenazándome.

Los chicos se carcajearon, imaginando a un pequeño Kaito siendo perseguido por una endemoniada y tierna Luka, con un gran cangrejo en su mano.

— ¿Saben, compañeros? —Dijo un chico de cabellos negros—, yo no tengo mayores problemas con sus preferencias. Me gustó mucho su discurso, no sé a ustedes.

—Lo dices porque no eres mujer —se lamentó una chica—, pero espero que seas sincera.

—Ella nunca nos acosó a ninguna, si se dan cuenta —comentó otra—, ni siquiera nos habla —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es cierto.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el curso. Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de qué decir y las chicas se sentían algo cohibidas, la imponente presencia, sumada con su actitud prepotente, le daban a Luka un aura de terror. Miku, en cambio, se encontraba sumida en la confusión. La forma en que ella se había defendido la hizo sentirse como una cobarde inútil, que no se atreve a hacer lo mismo que ella y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a Rin Kagamine. La peliaqua, simplemente, no podría hacerlo sola. No soportaría los cuchicheos, rumores y las miradas de desprecio, además, sabiendo que Rin es una dulce chica, tendría que protegerla de los mismos. Pero ¿cómo rayos lo haría, si ni siquiera puede cuidar de ella misma?

El docente ingresó, extrañado, ya que el curso se hallaba en silencio, desordenado, pero en silencio. Normalmente, siempre hay bastante bullicio y no faltan las carcajadas de los diferentes grupos, principalmente, del grupo de la alemana.

— ¿Acaso murió alguien? —preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Sí profesor, este es mi funeral ¿quiere un pase a primera fila? —bromeó Luka, dando risa a los presentes, incluso al profesor de matemáticas que, lejos de sentirse molesto, se contagió de la risa de sus alumnos.

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente, como si todo lo demás dejase de existir y los alumnos se concentrasen solo en sus estudios.

Durante el corto receso de quince minutos, una voluptuosa mujer rubia de la clase 3-C, luego de enterarse de la salida del clóset de su amiga, decidió abordarla, emocionada. La susodicha ingresó rápidamente al salón 3-A y, atropellando, e ignorando las miradas, se lanzó sobre la chica.

— ¡Luka-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Exclamó, hundiendo el rostro de la aludida en sus pechos— ¡Ahora quiero que todos sepan que eres solo mía! —exclamó, riendo.

— ¡Mph! —fue lo único que articuló, siendo asfixiada por los grandes senos de la mujer.

—SeeU, la estás ahogando —anunció Gakupo.

—Oh, lo siento Luka-chan.

Soltó a la alemana que, apenas, estuvo liberada, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego suspirar aliviada, esa rubia iba a matarla.

—Casi me matas, Rangiku —dijo, divertida.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó, ignorando a la chica— ¡Fundaremos un club de fans de Luka Megurine, pero solo serán admitidas las chicas!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás loca! Además ¿por qué hablas en plural?

—Sé que Chizuru-chan y Meiko-chan estarán muy contentas y me ayudarán.

—Hablando de Meiko ¿dónde estará? —preguntó Kaito, paseando la mirada por el salón.

— ¡Kaito-kun, tú serás nuestro representante!

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No soy una chica!

—Pero eres el más cercano a mi Luka-chan.

—Se supone que esto debería halagarme… Pero no, me asusta, me asusta mucho —comentó la pelirrosa, cabizbaja.

— ¡SeeU-san, que bueno verte por aquí! —exclamó Meiko, acercándose al pequeño grupo.

La extraña conversación siguió para el grupo de amigos, que se entretenía a costillas de la alemana.

Disimuladamente, Miku escuchaba la conversación y sintió sus entrañas arder por la cercanía que parecían tener esa rubia de senos grandes y Luka. La chica de la otra sección se refería a su compañera como suya, proclamando una gran admiración por la pelirrosa, que solo sonreía apenada y, a veces, le gritaba una sarta de maldiciones, avergonzada. Durante el corto descanso, la delegada se mantuvo en silencio, entre sus pensamientos y escuchando a su compañera convivir con sus amigos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Neru, sin esperar a sus amigas, abordó a la alemana. La detuvo segundos antes de que ella abandone el salón junto a su grupo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, confusa.

—Te dije que hablaríamos después, ¿almorzamos juntas?

—…

—Solo por unos minutos.

—Está bien.

Haciendo gestos con las manos, les indicó a sus amigos que se adelanten. Ellos obedecieron, con algo de desconfianza. Esperaban que la alemana no se meta en problemas.

—Vamos afuera —sugirió Neru.

Asintiendo, siguió sus pasos. Todos volteaban a verlas, sorprendidos porque la lesbiana esté acompañada, precisamente, de una chica. Los cuchicheos no faltaron pero, ambas, ignoraron todo eso. Llegaron hasta las mesas de cemento, cerca de la cantina. Se sentaron una en frente de la otra, empezando a comer en silencio.

—Bien —empezó la castaña—, hablemos de Miku.

—Claro —contestó, sin ánimos.

—Iré al grano, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

—…

—No le diré nada. Disculpa, no puedo evitar cuidar sus espaldas.

—No estoy muy segura de mis intenciones —se rascó la nuca, algo nerviosa—, pero ella me gusta… Mucho —agregó, sonrojada.

— ¿Sabes lo que ella piensa de ti?

—No —dudó—, pero supongo que no le agrado —mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Megurine-san, quiero ahorrarte este dolor. Miku puede llegar a ser muy cruel y—

— ¿Cruel? —cortó, arqueando una ceja—, ustedes tienen la manía de usar esa palabra a la ligera, no tienen idea de lo que significa —atacó, con ira.

—… —Neru la miró atentamente.

— ¿Por qué dices que ella es cruel? ¿Acaso denigra a las personas con sus palabras, las golpea, les escupe en la cara? ¿Quizás, ella roba a los pobres, mata al inocente, abusa del menor?

—No —susurró.

—Entonces cierra el pico.

—Grosera, entonces.

—Eso suena mejor.

—No logro comprender del todo tus palabras —se cruzó de brazos—, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para escuchar tus discursos, estoy aquí para saber tus intenciones.

—Ya te lo dije, Miku me gusta, y mucho, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistarla.

—Te agradecería que lo hagas, pero suena imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella ya ama a alguien. Ama a esta persona con locura, ¿estás dispuesta a enfrentar eso por ella? ¿Luchar por su corazón contra alguien más?

Sintió un punzante dolor magullar su corazón. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero se las tragó, de vuelta. Neru se sintió conmovida, y culpable, era horrible decirle algo así a una persona.

—Te dije que haría lo que esté a mi alcance.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Por supuesto. Te doy licencia para golpearme si hago algo mal.

—Es un trato.

Estrecharon manos, en un pacto silencio.

* * *

 _Cruel._

 _¿Cruel? ¿Ella, cruel? No lo creo. No, definitivamente, no es cruel. Ellos son crueles. Sí, eso es crueldad lo que ellos hicieron con la nación de mi madre, lo que nos hicieron a nosotros. Lo que él me hizo, también, es crueldad ¿no? Es confuso ¿fue él cruel? ¿por qué?_

 _Me gusta sentarme en las gradas del estadio y mirar el césped de la cancha. Me recuerda a mi país. Me recuerda a mi familia, y me recuerda a él. Tantos recuerdos me asaltan cada vez que me detengo unos segundos. Es por eso que no me gusta estar sola, pienso muchas cosas. El dolor me invade de vuelta y la crueldad pareciera acecharme desde cada esquina de mi entorno. Es extraño, eso no ocurre cuando pienso en Miku._

 _Pero este no es uno de esos momentos, porque ella está lejos. Ella me odia, ni siquiera sé por qué. Muchas personas me odiaron en el pasado, pero por buenas razones, de hecho, estoy segura de que familias enteras me siguen odiando por haber matado al padre de los niños y esposo de la mujer. Pero todos hicimos, lo que debíamos hacer para sobrevivir._

 _Qué pésimo consuelo._

 _Siento mis manos sucias. Cada vez que las miro, veo la sangre en ellas. Siento que llevo un arma entre mis dedos en todo momento, lista para matar. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Arrancarme las manos, quizás? No es buena idea, mis manos, también, salvaron vidas ¿esas personas que me siguieron y a quienes salvé, estarán contentos si me arranco las manos?_

 _No lo creo. Si él, que me salvó, se arrancara las manos, yo no estaría contenta. Con esas manos me amó, me cuidó y me protegió. Pero, así mismo, con esas manos me alejó, me golpeó y me hirió. Entonces ¿estará bien que se arranque las manos?_

 _Vuelvo a mirarlas. Cierro mis puños. Golpeo el piso y empiezo a sangrar. Observo ese líquido carmesí juntándose sobre mis nudillos. Recuerdos se aglomeran en mi mente. Mi mano tiembla. Yo tiemblo._

 _Como siempre temblaba en el campo de batalla._

El sonido del silbato la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se secó la sangre con la toalla que usaba para el sudor y corrió hasta el césped. Se acercó al entrenador, que estaba dando indicaciones del siguiente ejercicio. Lo miró atentamente, pero sin escuchar nada de lo que decía. De todas maneras, se las arregló.

Durante el entrenamiento, Luka logró concentrarse y alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Nada se colaba entre las jugadas y los pases que hacía. Solo cuando jugaba al fútbol, no sentía ese dolor ni esa soledad sofocante que la persigue a todos los lugares a los que vaya. Y, al mismo tiempo, la cancha era un campo de batalla. Quizás, nadie moría ni se derramaba sangre, tampoco usaban armas ni granadas, pero siempre luchaba, contra el cansancio, y contra sus demonios.

Finalmente, la jornada deportiva del FC Tokio terminó. Odiaba cuando todo terminaba y las luces del estadio se apagaban. Las gradas con asientos azules desaparecían y por el césped se reflajaba la tenue luz de la luna, dando un aspecto sombrío al lugar. Se alejó del recinto antes de divagar aún más en sus pensamientos y terminar en una crisis depresiva que no le era conveniente.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento. El gato maulló y, aunque intentó decirle algo, no lo logró, volvía a tener un nudo en la garganta. Le sirvió comida, pero el minino la seguía a todos lados, hasta quiso entrar al baño con ella. Como siempre, terminó cenando sola y se durmió sola.

 _Esta cama... Esta fría. Fría como los días recorriendo las calles de Sebastopol a pesar de la nieve. Fría como el cuerpo de mis compañeros tirados en medio de un tiroteo. Fría, como estoy desde que él se fue._

 _Está fría, como el lugar en el que lo conocí. Así también, es fría como el lugar al que escapamos y, el día que llegamos aquí, nevaba. Siempre hace frío en mi vida ¿por qué? ¿qué singnifica eso? Quizás, representa la desgracia constante de mi existencia. Aunque mamá siempre decía que era la luz de su vida, una bendición para ellos. Papá también decía lo mismo, que yo era su "stern" más brillante, decía que mamá y yo lo éramos. Recuerdo el día que murieron, el cielo estaba estrellado._

 _Ese día... Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pocos días habían pasado desde que las manifestaciones en Kiev empezaron. Nosotros estábamos en Crimea, esperando que nuestros pasaportes estén listos para irnos incluso más lejos. Queríamos huir a Rumania. Teníamos que esperar tres días más, el conflcto se intensificaba y procesar documentos no era una de las prioridades._

 _En tres días, mi vida cambió drásticamente._

 _Los rusos mataron a mis padres. Los rusos mataron a mi hermano. Luego, yo maté a los rusos y, finalmente..._

 _Me enamoré de un ruso._

* * *

Los días seguían corriendo, con los sentimientos de cada una creciendo silenciosamente, aunque una de ellas ni siquiera lo note. Luka sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, lo que su corazón deseaba y lo que sus rápidos latidos significaban. Miku, en cambio, no aceptaba lo que ocurría con ella. Siempre buscaba a la alemana con la mirada, trataba de verla de reojo y estaba atenta a sus movimientos y palabras, disimuladamente. Sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que la veía y comenzaba a temblar cuando la mujer pasaba por su lado, o la veía parada en frente de la pizarra. Muchas veces, los nervios la traicionaban y se escabullía apresuradamente. Nada de lo que la alemana provocaba era asumido por ella.

Miku seguía ensimismada con la idea de amar a Rin Kagamine, con quien compartía gran parte de su tiempo libre. Después de la declaración de la alemana, Rin empezó a sentirse más celosa que antes por el simple hecho de que la mujer esté en el mismo salón que su peliaqua.

—Rin, no te pongas así —pidió Miku, mientras tomaban en té en la casa de la misma.

—No puedo evitarlo, tengo tanto miedo de que… —dejó la frase inacabada.

— ¿Te abandone por esa rebelde?

—Sí —susurró.

—No seas tonta —dijo, levantándose—, eres la única dueña de mi corazón.

—Pero, Miku… Las cosas son muy difíciles. Me siento tan egoísta queriendo tener tu amor solo para mí, pero sin poder disfrutar de él. No quiero que pierdas oportunidades por mí.

—De todas formas, tampoco estaría con Megurine, ella también es una chica y es justo ese el impedimento entre nosotras, será lo mismo con ella. Claro que, no siento nada, he ahí la enorme diferencia.

—Lo siento —susurró, abrazando su cintura.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que, Miku decidió romper el abrazo. Se sentó en su lugar, de vuelta, sin poder mirar a los ojos de su amada. Ambas, cayeron en un tenso silencio, tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde los acontecimientos y las cosas parecían normales. A excepción de los rumores que, de vuelta, giraban en torno a la vida de Luka.

Después de su abierta declaración, algunas chicas, también homosexuales, se acercaron a ella con obvias intenciones y, como la chica, hace tiempo no se "divierte", las aceptó. Ahora mismo, sale con tres chicas al mismo tiempo y, éstas, lo saben perfectamente. Pero consideraban a Luka alguien pasajero, como ella lo hacía, por lo que, a ninguna parecía molestarle.

Ella pensaba que podía salir con varias chicas, mientras profesaba amor hacia la delegada. Lo que hacía no estaba mal, a su criterio, estaba en sus libertades.

Los nombres de las chicas, mezclados con el de la alemana, estaban en boca de todos los alumnos, que especulaban cosas y, algunos, sentían envidia de la cantidad de chicas que se fijaban en la pelirrosa. El sueño de muchos chicos es salir con varias a la vez y que ninguna de ellas les cree problemas por eso… Y ella lo estaba viviendo.

Por su lado, sus amigos se resignaron totalmente. Kaito y Meiko conocían el pasado de casanova de Luka cuando se separó del ruso y, parecer ser que, ha vuelto a las mismas andanzas. Si bien se sentían bastante preocupados, no podían hacer nada, ni intervenir, solo provocaba el enojo en la pelirrosa y era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Claramente, los chismes llegaron a los oídos de Miku Hatsune que, sin saber el motivo, se sentía desplazada y decepcionada. Ella idealizó a Luka como un ser de sentimientos puros, incapaz de jugar con los corazones ajenos y, ahora, esa imagen se desmoronó frente a sus ojos de la forma más cruel posible. Parecer ser que, era una perfecta bandida que gustaba de pasar el rato con varias chicas a la vez, desechando los sentimientos, como si estos no existiesen. La ira que sus celos le provocaban no la dejaban dormir de noche, solo tenía un motivo para sentirse tan celosa de las andanzas de la chica… Y nunca aceptaría dicho motivo, era, sencillamente, imposible.

Luka había comenzado su recuperación con Meiko. Las cosas eran muy diferentes, en comparación a cuando trabajó con Miku. Junto a la castaña, el ambiente siempre es muy ameno y divertido, hablan de varias cosas mientras hacen los trabajos y bromean entre ellas.

—Luka-san ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente? —preguntó, ninguna de las dos dejó de escribir en sus cuadernos.

—Salir con tantas chicas a la vez… Estás haciendo lo mismo, de vuelta.

—… —ella dejó de escribir, sin poder hallar la forma de expresarse.

—Hiciste eso cuando te separaste de él y, ahora, has caído en lo mismo.

—Yo… No lo sé.

— ¿Es por Miku?

La mención del nombre de la chica le provocó un intenso dolor en el pecho. Apretó los labios y el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo y, sin mirar a su amiga, respondió en un pequeño susurro lleno de angustia.

—Sí.

—No puedo creer que te hayas rendido tan rápido —reprochó, dejando caer su bolígrafo y cruzándose de brazos—, antes no eras así, siempre luchabas, incluso cuando las cosas estaban ya desmoronadas, seguías luchando —sentenció, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella no me soporta.

—Luka-san, ni siquiera lo has intentado, huyes de ella cada vez que te mira y no soportas que te hable ¿desde cuándo eres tan débil?

— ¡No soy débil! —exclamó, enojada.

—Claro que lo eres, ni siquiera luchas por la mujer que quieres.

—Solo me retiro de la batalla…

—Eres idiota. Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que ella piensa realmente, asumes tus suposiciones como hechos y crees poder leer a través de sus acciones, pero no es así, no logras ver más allá del cómo actúa.

—…

—Acércate a ella, de nuevo, solo inténtalo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Solo salúdala, ya fueron amigas un tiempo así que estoy segura que encontrarás la respuesta si la buscas en tus recuerdos. Trata de averiguar las razones que tiene para no soportarte e intenta cambiar eso en ti.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Mañana mismo quiere verte dirigiéndole la palabra.

—Está bien —rió, animada.

Luego de la conversación, siguieron completando las tareas que la faltaban a la pelirrosa y estudiando los contenidos nuevos de cada materia. Luka tenía una nueva determinación; retomar la relación, de amistad, que tenía con la fría delegada de curso.

El rompecabezas no se construiría solo, y ella lo sabía.

* * *

 **GGG.**

 **Y bueno, hasta ahí llegó el cap xD espero que les haya gustado y ya tengan una mejor idea de qlq pasó con Luka :v creo que hasta quedó bien claro (?). En algún momento revelaré también el pasado de Miku y el summary tendrá sentido completamente (?) en fin, cosas de la vida.**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS**

 **Slam: Hay más, ahora por ejemplo vino otro (?) ¡Gracias por tus palabras y por el review! Espero que este cap te guste también. ¡Saludos!**

 **Megurine Chikane: Holi :B Bueno, voy a ir respondiéndote por orden xD. 1. Wow, me sonrojas todo qfdknwejfnekrugbnergbkearbgklearbg *muere* no sé, solo hago mi mejor esfuerz *se desmaya* en serio gracias por tus palabras T-T ay, voy a llorar, y eso que ando emotiva. Bueno, ya eliminé eso de llamarlas así por el apellido xD y los diálogos creo que ahora sí aclaré bien (?) Y debo admitir que eso se me pasó, quizás por escribir a la madrugada xD 2. La idea es que la gente sienta algo de empatía y compasión por Rin, ella es como la víctima xD. Bueno, ya que no querés que te diga qué te he hecho... Solo digo esto: VENGANZA xD. 3. Ay, Miku se va a ir al carajo con sus sentimientos y ¡ay! Ya te habrás dado cuenta, esto se pone cada vez más intenso ggg. Sí, tengo un problema, lo admito, me agarro de todo para que haya cada vez más drama ¡entiende que es genial! Y sí, hablar de derivadas y esas cosas es muy necesario cuando estás re traumada con esas cosas XD. (Esa fue la respuesta al cuarto cap (?) ). Y bueno, eso xD ¡saludos!**

 **InfinitySKyght: Es una buena idea que tenga bipolaridad (?). Ahre mentira xD. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se le cae el jabón a Miku* ay, no puedo JAJAJAJA, la verdad, la escena de los vestidores fue muy divertida de escribir y, por si viste Bleach, sí, me refiero a esa Chizuru xD. Y eso se sabrá con el tiempo, ya que todos tienen su significado y con "letras extrañas" se refiere al ucraniano y al ruso. Y no, no lo eres, yo también deseo lo mismo y créeme que lo tendrá, por pelotuda xDD. ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos! Gg.**

 **Azhenet: Holi. Bueno, quizás ahora estés más metida xD ay, gracias a vos por dejarme reviews :') es motivacional (?) ¡Saludos y espero que este cap te guste!**

 **yolo: Nono, Rin no es la mala, es algo así como la víctima xD. Digamos que no hay malos específicos en esta historia aunque eso depende de tu punto de vista (?). Además, tengo algo en mente para ella y que no se quede tan cholita (?) :c y si Miku y Luka no están juntas... Quizás ya te imagines quién tiene la culpa xD ¡saludos y gracias por comentar!**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo amigos (?)**

 **Ya saben, cualquier cosa, me dejan review porque son excelentes personas *kokoro* ¡Saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holi. No tengo mucho que decir antes de empezar el cap so, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Otro día de jornada escolar y laboral comenzaba. El cielo se encontraba totalmente cubierto y la lluvia amenazaba con caer desde la madrugada. Miku se levantó de su cama con el peor de los ánimos. La noche anterior no pudo dormir por estar dándole vueltas a los asuntos de Luka y Rin. Su corazón se sentía dividido entre esas dos chicas, aunque, según ella, la primera ganó la batalla hace tiempo y nadie sería capaz de removerla.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Llegó al instituto arrastrando los pies. No deseaba ver a Rin y, mucho menos a Luka, pero no le quedaba de otra, sabía que no podría ignorar a ninguna de las dos ni desaparecer sus existencias.

La menor apareció en la entrada, tan sonriente como siempre, hablando un montón de cosas y tratando de iluminar la nublada mañana, aunque, fallando con Miku. Ella se sentía tan confusa, que no lograba abrirse con la rubia. Si bien le contaba todo, no podía decirle sobre sus dudas con respecto a la alemana, eso le partiría el corazón.

En su salón, al apenas entrar, cruzó fugases miradas con la pelirrosa, que se debatía internamente sobre ir o no a hablar con la delicada mujer. Ella en verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Cuando por fin se decidió a saludarla, la profesora Yuri apareció, llevándosela.

—Justo cuando iba a hablarle —comentó al aire.

—Excusas —acusó Kaito.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero solo recibió una carcajada como respuesta.

En la oficina de la profesora Arasawa, una peliaqua leía la hoja de proceso de Luka, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. La chica había mejorado sus puntajes notablemente y no se ausentaba desde hace casi un mes, lo único que no mejoraban eran sus amonestaciones por charlar en clase y molestar a los profesores.

—A pesar de eso, tiene una notable mejoría, estamos muy contentos y aliviados —comentó su profesora, sonriente.

—Sí, creo que Sakine-san hizo un buen trabajo —dijo, algo nostálgica. El tono que utilizó no pasó desapercibido para su profesora.

—Deberías volver a hablar con ella, Miku-chan.

—No puedo, he sido cruel con ella y seguro está enojada conmigo.

—Eso no es así —contradijo, con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Usted cree eso?

—Luka-chan es una chica muy buena, es como una trincha de pan. No se enojará con nadie a excepción de que hagan daño a sus amigos o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre ella?

—Sé todo sobre ella, su caso es muy especial y como profesora guía, la he acompañado.

—Quisiera entender por qué dice eso.

—Deberías escucharlo de la misma involucrada.

—Bien… Lo intentaré.

Sonriendo, se despidieron. Miku tenía una nueva determinación: arreglar las cosas con la alemana. No importa que deba tirar su orgullo por la borda. Solo una vez, arriesgaría el pellejo por alguien… Se arriesgaría por ella.

Llegó al salón e ingresó rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de la alemana. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la delegada, que fingió no notarlo. Se sentó en su asiento y sacó un cuaderno de anotaciones, que usaba para llevar en correcto orden su labor como presidenta de curso. Revisó las fechas de los próximos eventos y encontró la excusa perfecta para acercarse a la alemana: el festival deportivo. Sonriendo internamente, cerró el cuaderno y le dio toda su atención al profesor.

Llegó el corto receso. Apenas sonó el timbre, Miku se levantó y, como llevada por el viento, se dirigió al asiento de la alemana, con el corazón palpitándole en el tímpano.

—Megurine —la llamó, deteniendo el paso de la chica.

Ella se quedó estática, con los pelos de punta, al reconocer la voz que había pronunciado su apellido. Les dio una expresión de ansiedad a sus amigos que, comprendiendo el mensaje, salieron del salón, sin ella. Volteó lentamente hacia Miku, manteniendo una expresión ligeramente seria, aunque deseaba reír como idiota.

—Te escucho —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—Se acerca el festival deportivo y estaba pensando en hacerte partícipe del equipo del curso. Quiero que hablemos de eso — _"y de muchas cosas más"_ finalizó en su mente.

—Claro —concordó, mostrando una de esas sonrisas inocentes que tanto encantan a la peliaqua.

—Bien, acompáñame a mi asiento —dijo, para sonreír levemente cuando volteó.

Mientras caminaban hasta ahí, unos pocos metros, llegó a la conclusión de que la alemana no estaba enojada con ella, como había pensado, de todas maneras, le debía una disculpa y se las daría, en el momento apropiado. La delegada se sentó en su asiento, sacando su cuaderno de notas y, arrastrando una silla, la alemana se sentó en frente de ella. Neru y Gumi se dieron miradas, entre la incredulidad y la emoción por el paso que su amiga estaba dando.

El rompecabezas podía seguir siendo armado.

—Bien, tenemos varios equipos y puedes participar en cuantos desees —informó, leyendo algunos apuntes—, tenemos, también, categorías individuales y duales.

—Ajá —dijo, sonriente, escuchándola atentamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Hay equipo de fútbol —la vio ampliar la sonrisa—, de baloncesto, voleibol, balonmano y béisbol. Individual y dualmente, hay equipos de tenis, bádminton, pingpong, natación y atletismo. En unos días haremos una reunión para que todos se inscriban, pero, como ya tenemos el equipo ligeramente definido, gracias a los dos últimos años, quise informarte antes de tiempo.

—Entiendo, está bien, si ya no hay espacio yo no tengo problemas.

—No es eso, es para que vayas pensando —dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos—, y bien ¿en cuál deseas participar?

—En los mismos que participes tú.

—No seas tonta —refutó, sin lograr contener una sonrisa.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Luka, que se sintió derretir de amor ante tan hermosa imagen. La curvatura que presentaron los hermosos labios de Miku era, definitivamente, como la luz que buscaba en la oscuridad del mundo.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías sonreír más —comentó, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Deja de decir incoherencias, te odio cuando eres idiota —bufó, desviando la mirada.

—Solo digo la verdad —se alzó de hombros, satisfecha

—Dime ya en cuáles participarás, así te largas de aquí.

—Bien, en el de fútbol y voleibol. También quiero el de pingpong y tenis. Esos cuatro, creo, que estarán bien —respondió, observando con ternura cómo ella anotaba su nombre en algunas listas.

—Listo, anotado, ahora, puedes irte.

— ¿En cuáles participarás tú? —insistió.

— ¿Si te lo digo, te irás?

—Lo prometo.

—En el de voleibol y baloncesto. También en natación y atletismo.

—Oh, coincidimos en el equipo de voleibol.

—Sí —masculló, nerviosa.

—Bien, lo prometido es deuda así que… ¡Adiós! —se despidió, levantándose de su lugar.

La delegada no esperaba que ella en verdad se retire, por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente. Segundos después, esbozó una sonrisa, mirando la silla que la alemana dejó vacía. Por su parte, Luka tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes. Se sentó en su lugar y arrancó un trozo de papel, empezando a formar un corazón, observando la espalda de Miku, que era visible porque los asientos estaban vacíos.

Las clases se reanudaron, con una inusualmente tranquila Luka Megurine, que no estaba charlando con nadie y tampoco molestaba a los profesores. Miku se sintió responsable por la actitud que llevaba la alemana, pero no sabía si estaba callada debido a alguna tranquilidad que sentía o se sentía herida de alguna manera. Como estaban en la misma columna, no podía voltear a verla.

Luka se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque finja darle su atención al profesor de física. Ella estaba pensando en la conversación que mantuvo con la delegada, conteniendo una sonrisa. Hablaron como si fuera que nunca dejaron de hacerlo, la peliaqua se mostraba amable e incluso le había sonreído. Quizás, tiene una pequeña oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía para nada.

Por su parte, la chica también estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en la mirada profunda de la alemana y su amplia sonrisa. Se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si actuaba según sus sentimientos. Confiaba en Luka plenamente y sabía que no correría el rumor por ningún lado. Podía intentar decirle la verdad, que ella gusta de las chicas, pero no quería darle vanas esperanzas. Quería conocerla más y se encargaría de eso, aunque sea desde las sombras.

A la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose una a la otra. A mitad del camino, se cruzaron, mirándose con clara confusión.

—…

—…

—Este… ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Luka, nerviosa.

—Ah… Sí, claro.

— ¿Vamos al comedor o dónde prefieres ir? —dijo, rascándose la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo.

—Eh… No quiero que corran rumores sobre nosotras… Y si me ven contigo —dejó la frase inacabada, temió que la alemana se enfadara.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, me encargaré de cerrar la boca de todo aquel que diga alguna cosa estúpida sobre ti, o sobre nosotras…

—…

—Pero, si prefieres, podemos ir a la azotea.

— ¿Ahí? Pero no está permitido…

—Solo ven conmigo. Podemos ir separadas, si quieres.

—Está bien —cedió, insegura.

—Me adelanto.

La chica salió del salón apresuradamente, emocionada por estar a solas con la bella peliaqua. Con un ligero trote, se dirigió a las escaleras del extremo izquierdo, dirigiéndose a dicha azotea. Una de las veces que paseaba sola por el instituto, decidió ir hasta el último piso para ver qué había por ahí. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando pasó la puerta metálica y se encontró con una agradable vista de la ciudad.

Llegó hasta ahí y, apoyándose por la pared, se deslizó hasta el piso, tratando de calmar su errático corazón, que se negaba a dejar de latir tan rápidamente. Miraba por la puerta a cada momento, esperando que ésta se deslice y deje pasar a su acompañante.

Miku subía las escaleras lentamente. Las piernas le temblaban y temía caer en cualquier momento. Los nervios que sentía la harían delirar y perder el control de la situación. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo relativamente sola con Luka y, ahora, las cosas entre ellas eran diferentes. La peliaqua no lograba comprender sus sentimientos y sabía que estar a solas con la alemana solo complicaría las cosas. Pero no huiría, aunque desee correr y esconderse de ella, afrontaría el enorme miedo que le daba la mirada de esa chica, y la superaría… O asumiría la realidad.

Llegó hasta la puerta gris y, con un poco de esfuerzo, la empujó, encontrándose con una bonita vista panorámica del centro de Tokio. No pudo evitar hacer una dulce expresión de ilusión, encantada con el espectáculo. Las nubes de las primeras horas se disiparon y el azul del cielo tenía grandes manchas blancas. Luka la miró con ternura, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su querida peliaqua y guardaría ese momento por siempre, en su corazón.

—Hola —susurró.

Miku se exaltó, volviendo a tierra. Volteó a verla, con una mirada confusa, para luego pasar a una de enojo.

—Me has asustado, idiota —regañó.

—Lo siento —rió.

La delegada se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente. El silencio las rodeó, un silencio tenso que ambas deseaban romper, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba, ni siquiera sabían cómo hacerlo.

—Es una linda vista —comentó la pelirrosa, casual

—Sí…

—…

—…

Miku empezó a sentir que sus nervios tomaban el control. Esa chica lograba alterarla incluso estando en silencio, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Se sentía sumamente frustrada porque esperaba que ella tome la iniciativa, así que, fue sin ningún tema de conversación o algún plan preparado. Suspiró audiblemente, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de su acompañante, que arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Por Dios, di algo! —le gritó.

— ¡Hey, tranquila! —exclamó, asustada.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí si no vas a decirme nada? —preguntó, frustrada.

—Uh… Es complicado.

— ¿Qué tiene de complicado? Solo dilo y ya.

—La verdad, solo quería hablar contigo, de nada en especial.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, es decir —llevó la mano con el guante a la nuca—… Hace tiempo que no hablamos y, pensaba que éramos amigas y que… Podíamos retomar la relación de amistad que teníamos… Lo siento si entendí mal…

—Eres una idiota —respondió, con una sonrisa sincera.

Luka sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la sonrisa de la chica.

—Yo sí quiero hablar de algo contigo —aseveró, empezando a sentir nervios, de vuelta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Sí… Es sobre tu sexualidad, por decirlo así.

—Ya veo —dijo, algo desanimada.

—Es decir… Quiero saber ¿cómo lograste hacerlo?

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

—Decirlo así, no te ha preocupado que todo el instituto se entere y hasta parece que no te importa que lo sepan y hablen de ti o te miren de reojo.

—Es que… En verdad, no me importa.

—Tú ¿no tienes miedo de que te señalen?

—No, pueden intentar matarme también y te aseguro que no lo conseguirán.

— ¿De dónde sacas tanto valor?

—De todas las cosas por las que pasé —respondió, mirando el guante negro de dedos cortados.

—…

—Además, he crecido en una familia donde nos forman con un carácter fuerte y una gran base personal. Mi padre siempre nos enseñó cómo cuidarnos y protegernos de las situaciones sociales a las que podíamos enfrentarnos, sea cual sea el motivo. Él era muy estricto y, a veces, cruel, por lo que hemos aprendido a soportar muchas cosas gracias a sus castigos.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—No. La cultura de mi país es muy diferente a la tuya. Para nosotros, que personas del mismo sexo estén juntas es lo mismo que una pareja conformada por un hombre y una mujer. Vemos a todos por igual. En Alemania, los Derechos Humanos son primordiales y, aunque a algunos les disguste la homosexualidad, tampoco dicen nada, porque saben que cada uno hace de su vida lo que quiere, al menos hasta que afecte su vida. Por ejemplo, yo no me meto con nadie sin antes estar segura de sus preferencias, solo para no molestarlos ni causarles algún disgusto.

— ¿Allá los educan así?

—Sí, es el pensamiento arraigado en mi sociedad. Donde nadie se mete con nadie, a excepción que forme parte de su círculo social y esas cosas. A nosotros no nos gusta perder el tiempo, solo queremos producir y ser felices.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Porque… Yo —tragó duro, para luego apretar sus labios—… Yo también…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, incrédula ¿acaso ella…?

—A mí también… Me gustan las chicas —finalizó, con dificultad y sonrojada.

Luka sintió que el rostro se le desencajaba. Suponía algo como eso, pero escucharlo era muy diferente. Quería saltar y gritar de la emoción, eso significaba que tenía más oportunidad de la que creía en un principio. Además, ella parecía ser la primera persona a quien se lo cuenta. Consideraba eso algo muy importante, un paso gigante en su relación, no solo por saber que tienen las mismas preferencias, sino porque ella la había elegido a ella para contárselo.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Claro que sí, no voy a bromear con eso —atacó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaya… Quién lo diría —comentó, elevando la vista al cielo—, solo por curiosidad ¿alguien más lo sabe?

—Ah… Sí, Gumi-san y Neru-san — _"y Rin"_ finalizó en su mente.

—Ya veo —susurró—, gracias por confiar en mí —dijo, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Tonta —respondió, con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? — _"que te gusto, por ejemplo"_ completó, en su mente.

—La verdad… Sí —entrelazó sus propios dedos—, quisiera saber si tú estás enojada conmigo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Creo que he sido cruel contigo, varias veces. Yo… Lo siento por eso, en verdad.

—Miku… Tú no has sido cruel —dijo, en un tono tan melancólico que el corazón de Miku sintió que el dolor reflejado en su voz, lo traspasaba lentamente.

—Sí lo he sido…

—Miku… Tú no conoces la crueldad —afirmó, en el mismo tono.

—…

—En ningún momento me he enojado contigo, en verdad, nunca lo he hecho. Creo que, simplemente, no te agrado y has actuado según lo que sientes.

—No es eso, me agradas.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, eres rara…

—…

—No te conozco de nada y creo que eso me da miedo, te tengo miedo.

—En el pasado, mucha gente me ha temido por motivos valederos, pero creo que nunca te he hecho daño ni te he amenazado, a ti o a tus seres queridos.

—Pues… No —negó, confusa.

—Dices que no conocerme te da miedo… Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos conocemos?

—Sí —susurró, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Bien… Entonces, ¿amigas?

—Amigas.

Ambas se sonrieron, empezando a hablar de los últimos acontecimientos superficiales de sus vidas.

* * *

 _¿Por qué lo hice? Aún no lo sé, solo sé que quería acercarme a ella, a Luka._

 _Luka es, definitivamente, lo más extraño que vi en mi vida. Es como el blanco y el negro en una sola persona, enredándose, pero sin llegar a mezclarse y dar como resultado a algo nuevo, no, ella tiene a ambos, separados, conviviendo en su mente. Ella es un misterio, un enigma inentendible. Y ese enigma, es el que me llama. Pareciera un caso sin resolver, como si algo se hubiera roto, y espera que alguien venga a repararlo, porque solo, no puede. Es extraño, es raro, es interesante._

 _¿Qué cosas esconde ella tras su usual sonrisa y esa mirada aburrida que porta la mayor parte del tiempo? Quizás, esconde tantas o más cosas que yo detrás de mi papel de delegada. Quizás, esa es su manera de defenderse y, al mismo tiempo, de demostrar lo que cree del mundo._

 _Aburrida. Sí. Como si ella ya hubiese perdido el interés en vivir. Como si ella, aunque no lo parezca, haya perdido sus sentimientos, su esperanza, su todo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sonríe, quizás, dentro suyo aún queda un atisbo de esperanza, invisible y muerto, pero está ahí. Quizás, esa esperanza puede renacer con ese rayo de luz del que ella suele hablar._

 _¿Y yo? Yo, soy un caso diferente. Miro al mundo con mi habitual inexpresión, porque yo sí las he perdido, todas ellas. Me arrebataron todo lo que me importaba e incluso intentaron hundirme, pero no lo lograron. Yo me erguí sobre mis piernas y, junto a mi hermano, logramos soportar la tormenta, que derrumbó a mi madre, pero no pudimos hacer nada por ella que, hasta ahora, intenta remediar sus errores del pasado._

 _Pero no puedo culparla. Para ella, fue más duro. Ella perdió al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijos, al hombre que la llenaba. Yo sé que, el día que papá murió, ella también murió y nosotros quedamos huérfanos, haciendo lo posible para sobrellevar la situación._

 _Nuestras reacciones fueron totalmente opuestas. Mientras que mi hermano decidió volverse un pandillero problemático, yo decidí enfrascarme en mis estudios, manteniendo mi sobresaliente rendimiento. Solo quiero que, desde donde sea que esté, mi padre me vea, y sonría con orgullo._

 _Solo eso._

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde su reconciliación, tiempo en el que su relación crecía a pasos agigantados. El rompecabezas estaba armándose.

Miku tenía una actitud diferente con Luka. Cuando estaban en el colegio, la delegada siempre discutía y competía con ella, en todo. Cada vez que el profesor hacía una pregunta, las dos levantaban la mano, tratando de dar con la respuesta, burlándose de la otra cuando se equivocaba. Así mismo, siempre eran las primeras en pasar a completar algunos ejercicios en la pizarra y explicarlos. En las clases de educación física, las dos competían reñidamente en atletismo, riendo divertidas al final de la carrera.

Sus compañeros notaban el gran cambio que hubo en su relación, cómo, Miku había pasado de odiar a la alemana a llevarse bien con ella. De hecho, la actitud de la pelirrosa podía controlar el pesado carácter de la delegada, que parecía volverse mil veces más ligero cuando la chica de ojos azules estaba a su alrededor, bromeando, molestándola, riendo. Si bien su relación no era tan cercana como la que la delegada mantenía con cierta chica de curso inferior, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Al retomar su relación, Luka volvió a frecuentar la casa de Miku, feliz de convivir con ellos, conociendo más íntimamente a la chica que quería y de la que se estaba enamorando. Dentro del calor de su hogar, la peliaqua se sentía mil veces más segura, razón por la cual siempre era más amable con ella, incluso el tono de voz que utilizaba era diferente, más dulce, más relajado. En repetidas ocasiones, la alemana recibió la invitación directa de Miyako para ir a cenar a la casa Hatsune, aceptando, siempre, gustosa. A veces, parecía ser que Miku no era informada de su visita, por lo que se sorprendía gratamente cuando la veía en la puerta de su casa.

También la sorprendía cuando, a veces, en ocasiones muy raras, la alemana la esperaba a la salida del club de natación. Iban montadas en la motocicleta hasta la casa de la peliaqua, para luego cenar en familia. Luka nunca podía ir a verla entrenar porque el horario le quedaba horrible. Se atrevía a saltarse los entrenamientos de fútbol, pero no se atrevía a faltar al trabajo.

Aunque eso no se aplicaba para Luka.

A veces, no se quedaba más tiempo de lo necesario en el club, solo para asistir a los entrenamientos de su amiga, viendo con admiración la manera en que ella se desenvolvía en el campo de juego. Era en verdad talentosa. Gracias a Luka, ya conocía a todas las chicas de la sub-20 del FC Tokio.

Lentamente, sin siquiera notarlo, Rin iba siendo desplazada del corazón de su amada, a quien nunca lograba amar a causa de sus incoherentes miedos. Pero la peliaqua ya no sentía ese dolor en todo momento, la sonrisa de Luka la reconfortaba a niveles inimaginables y el aura protectora que rodeaba a la chica le proporcionaba toda la seguridad que le faltaba para amar libremente. La alemana seguía con su extraña actitud de tierna rebelde con buenos modales, ligeramente irresponsable, por lo que solía recibir regaños de Miku, como si ésta fuese su madre.

Ahora mismo, llevaban una confusa relación. Ambas se gustaban, pero no lo notaban. Si bien Luka estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, así no Miku. La alemana no se animaba a confesarse, por temor al rechazo y el quedarse sola. Por su parte, la peliaqua no aceptaba la realidad porque sabía perfectamente que la chica seguía teniendo numerosas citas con sus diferentes conquistas. Y debía admitir que se sentía sumamente celosa.

Porque ella, no quería formar parte de la lista de Luka Megurine. Quería ser el fin.

En las sombras, o en la comodidad de su casa, no podía evitar expresar todo el cariño que sentía por ella, dejando a la chica darle cuánto mimo se le antoje, abrazándola cuando quiera. Pero algo le impedía ir más allá, aceptar sus sentimientos y renunciar completamente a Rin. Era el mismo temor… Pero había algo más.

Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que era. Era esa confianza perdida.

Era esa confianza, que la llevó a perder a su padre.

* * *

Así, el festival deportivo había llegado. Era una semana de fiesta y diversión en el instituto Crypton, donde sus más entusiastas alumnos demostrarían sus habilidades en las diferentes disciplinas que el consejo estudiantil había propuesto para el evento. La semana del festival, era una semana antes del fin de clases y campamento de verano. Todos los alumnos se encontraban eufóricos y felices, incluyendo a la futbolista alemana.

Ella paseaba por la institución en compañía de sus secuaces de todos los cursos, formando un numeroso grupo de personas que se movían en masa, riendo, llamando la atención de todos. Llegaron hasta las graderías, listos para ver el partido de baloncesto, donde la peliaqua participaba. Luka estaba totalmente emocionada por ver a la fina chica en ropas deportivas y admirar sus piernas. Si bien las había visto varias veces cuando estaba en su casa, no dejaba de parecerle una bella vista.

Los equipos de las clases 3-A y 3-C salieron a la cancha. Como parte del equipo de baloncesto de la clase 3-C, se encontraban Aria y SeeU, dos chicas que forman parte de su grupo de amigos, por lo que ellos se encontraban divididos en dos bandos. Uno, apoyando a sus amigos, y otro, apoyando a su clase.

Miku apareció en la cancha, robando varias exclamaciones y gritos de admiración. El uniforme de su clase consistía en un corto short negro con franjas amarillas a ambos lados y una camisilla amarilla con finas líneas verticales en color negro. La vestimenta permitía apreciar un sublime espectáculo, remarcando las ensanchadas caderas de la peliaqua y resaltando sus elegantes piernas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, dejando a la vista su blanquecino cuello. Luka no logró contener su admiración, así que, con todas sus fuerzas, le gritó a la chica.

— ¡Miku, te ves hermosa!

La aludida volteó en su dirección, encontrándose con una sonrojada pelirrosa, que le daba una amplia sonrisa avergonzada. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó fuertemente, pero sonriendo encantada. Esa alemana definitivamente estaba loca.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó en respuesta, generando una risa colectiva.

Por su lado, Rin Kagamine miraba todo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. De por sí, no le gustaba que todos babeen por su peliaqua, ahora debía agregarle que esa alemana había tenido el descargo de piropearla como si nada ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza? Y, para empeorar la situación, de ser posible, la aludida había respondido de manera muy positiva. Sí, tan solo gritarle que es una idiota, con el rostro sonrojado y sonriendo, era una respuesta muy positiva.

Las murallas de Miku Hatsune habían caído.

El partido comenzó. Como era el primero del festival, el público estaba muy animado, gritando y vitoreando en todo momento, reclamando cada falta, cada doble pique y cada caminata que las jugadoras daban. El partido fue muy reñido y especialmente entretenido para los espectadores.

El marcador fue favorable para el conjunto de la clase 3-C, pero eso no interesó a las chicas, ni a los alumnos, que se concentraron más en divertirse. Las chicas de la case 3-A se dirigieron a los vestuarios, riendo felices, como si no hubiesen perdido el partido.

Al lado de la entrada de los vestuarios, Luka se encontraba recostada por la pared, de brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en el concreto, vestida con su uniforme de fútbol, cuyo diseño era el mismo que el uniforme de baloncesto, solo que tenía mangas y el short era completamente negro. Las chicas que encabezaban el grupo, al verla, sonrieron coquetas.

— ¿Espiando a las chicas?… ¿O esperando a alguna? —preguntó una castaña, pícara.

—Esperando a una —dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh, pero que descarada —canturreó, riendo.

Desde atrás, Miku escuchó el diálogo, sintiendo su corazón doler al escuchar la respuesta de la alemana. Ella, de vuelta, estaba dándole su atención a alguna desconocida, y no a ella. Fingiendo no verla, pasó por su lado, pero fue detenida por la pelirrosa, que la tomó del brazo derecho.

—Oye, no me ignores —pidió.

—Déjame en paz, quédate aquí esperando a alguna de tus perras —dijo, con desprecio.

—Tonta, es a ti a quien espero.

Ella volteó, mirando sorprendida a Luka, que le daba una sonrisa sincera. Relajándose, le mostró una tenue sonrisa, derritiendo el corazón de la alemana.

—Ven aquí.

Suavemente, la atrajo a sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo reconfortante, rodeando su cintura. Sonrojada, Miku elevó los brazos, posándolos sobre los hombros de la mujer, para luego hundir su rostro en su cuello.

—Estoy empapada de sudor y aun así me abrazas, en verdad eres una idiota.

—No me interesa eso, solo quiero abrazarte —respondió, reposando su cabeza sobre la suya.

—Tonta.

Algunos segundos después, ambas se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, para luego desviar la mirada y tomar una distancia prudente.

—Cuando me cambie todo iré a verte —informó Miku.

—Sí, me retiro, entonces —se despidió con la mano y se fue, a trote ligero.

La alemana se alejó, dejando ver el número "10" en la espalda, con su apellido arriba. Miku sonrió, viendo cómo ella se alejaba, hasta perderse en el gentío. Volviendo a su expresión de siempre, se adentró a los vestidores, dispuesta a darse un baño y ponerse su ropa deportiva, que era una remera blanca y unos shorts azules.

Cuando salió del vestuario, fue abordada de vuelta, esta vez, por Rin Kagamine.

—Jugaste muy bien —mencionó.

—Gracias.

— ¿Me acompañas a la cantina?

—Está bien.

Se encaminaron al puesto de ventas, donde Rin compró un rollo primavera y un juego de naranja.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Ahora es el partido de Luka y quiero ir a apoyarla.

— ¿Ella es más importante para ti que yo? —preguntó, con dolor.

—…

—Respóndeme, dime la verdad, siempre me la has dicho ¿no?

—No, tú eres más importante —respondió, forzada.

—Entonces, ven a hablar conmigo.

—Está bien.

Con cierto deje de culpa, Miku siguió a Rin lejos de las instalaciones deportivas. Sentía que su corazón latía contrariado con cada paso que dada, lejos de la cancha de fútbol. Se sentía muy mal el abandonar así a Luka, siendo que, para ella, el fútbol es una parte muy importante de su vida.

Pero, para Miku, Rin parecía serlo aún más.

Llegaron hasta las mesas de cemento que estaban cerca de la entrada al comedor. Ahí, se sentaron y se sumieron en el silencio mientras la peliaqua terminaba su comida. La delgada miraba hacia la cancha constantemente, escuchando las exclamaciones del público, ligeramente preocupada por la alemana ¿y si se lesionaba? No, eso no le ocurriría a ella.

—Miku-chan —la llamó.

—Dime.

—Últimamente estás muy distante conmigo, ya no me buscas como antes. Ya no me envías mensajes por la noche, ni me buscas para almorzar todos los días. Ya no me visitas en casa ni me pides para que vaya a la tuya. Miku-chan ¿qué está pasando?

—…

— ¿Es por ella?

—… —Miku la miró con una ligera sorpresa— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No lo sé, me gusta estar con ella, pero no sé si es por eso.

— ¿Por qué más es, entonces?

— ¡Te digo que no lo sé! —exclamó, frustrada.

—Miku-chan, no te alteres, pero yo te amo y me duele que estés actuando así.

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga, si no estamos juntas ni somos nada?

—Prometiste que aguantaríamos esto, prometiste que me esperarías.

— ¿Esperar a qué cosa, Rin? ¿A qué tengamos el valor, a que podamos protegernos? ¡Ni siquiera podemos cuidar de nosotras mismas!

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no me esperarás? —preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Yo no dije eso, deja de leer entre líneas!

—Pero eso quisiste decir y lo sabes muy bien. Miku, no puedo con esto, es demasiado.

—No llores, por favor —pidió, secando las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar—, no quiero que estés así.

—Y tú no te alejes, por favor, no quiero que actúes así —dijo, apartando su mano—, no me gusta para nada que hables con esa alemana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Acaso no notas que me estás cambiando por esa? Lo siento, pero soy egoísta y no quiero que estés con otra ¡se supone que es ese el motivo por el que no estamos juntas!

— ¡Pero yo no estoy con ella! Solo somos amigas y pasamos bien el rato. Rin, yo nunca te cambiaría por esa rebelde.

— ¿En verdad?

—En verdad.

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

—Lo haré.

—Eso quiere decir que no vayas a su verla ahora, me dolerá mucho que le des toda tu atención a ella.

—…

—Miku, por favor, ahórrame esto.

—Está bien —susurró.

—Te amo.

De vuelta, no respondió.

Mientras tanto, una nerviosa Luka estaba errando el tercer gol del partido.

Y eso la frustraba de sobremanera.

La ausencia de Miku en las graderías le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón, y del orgullo. La peliaqua sabía perfectamente lo importante que cada partido es para ella y, aunque sea en la institución, tenía el descaro de ausentarse. Todos notaban la tensión que oprimía los hombros de la alemana. Todos notaban, también, la ausencia de cierta chica de cabellos aguamarina. Y los rumores empezaron a correr.

El que más sonó fue el de una pelea entre las dos chicas antes del partido de la alemana. Nadie podía saber los motivos porque, actualmente, se sabe que Luka no está saliendo con ninguna chica del instituto. Quizás, a la delegada no se le dio la gana asistir y eso molestaba a la futbolista. O quién sabe qué ocurrió.

Durante el partido, la pelirrosada futbolista cometió muchos errores y estuvo a punto de provocar una pelea. Lo estúpidamente traicionada y ridícula que se sentía en esos momentos no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

El partido terminó con un tenso empate sin goles. Los nervios de la capitana contagiaban a todo el equipo e instalaron al malestar general. Lo peor de todo era que la alemana notaba eso, pero no había nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Solo quería irse a casa y llorar, o correr por las calles matando gente.

En el vestuario, la reprendida que le dio el entrenador-profesor le cayó de lo más pesado, generando una fuerte discusión entre ellos dos. Entre tanto jaleo, el hombre decidió remover a la alemana del puesto de capitana. Y eso fue como una fuerte bofetada para ella. Indignada, se retiró del vestuario, dejando su casaca en el piso, vestida con su camisilla blanca que dejaba a la vista sus tatuajes y su cicatriz en el omóplato izquierdo.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se alejó del festival, dirigiéndose hacia su edificio, con intenciones de ir a la azotea a llorar o golpear la pared. Mientras caminaba, con el ceño fruncido, vio una cabellera amarilla junto a otra aguamarina, riendo animadamente, muy juntas, en demasiada confianza.

Y entendió todo perfectamente.

Ella había sido una estúpida todo ese tiempo, creyendo que sería correspondida por la bella Miku Hatsune. Pero qué ilusa había sido. El intenso dolor que sentía en esos momentos la dejó tiesa. Sentía que, en ese mismo instante, Miku estaba burlándose de ella al reír junto a la enana de aspecto infantil. Quería intervenir, golpear a la rubia y alejarla para siempre de su chica, pero no podía hacer eso, la peliaqua no era suya y ahora más que nunca, se lo estaba demostrando. Tragando duro, volteó, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Llegó hasta el vestuario, que se encontraba vacío. Agradeció eso internamente y se adentró a una de las duchas, desahogando sus penas.

El rompecabezas fue cruelmente pulverizado.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **LEXA DESERVED BETTER!**

 **Como les decía c: hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy gg (?) no se preocupen, la situación esta no durará mucho, no quiero alargar el conflicto entre las tres y se resolverá rápido para luego poder adentrarnos completamente en el pasado de Miku, y en la guerra. Pero esta situación era realmente necesaria así Miku enfrenta la realidad de una vez por todas.**

 **Desde lo que pasó con Lexa en The 100 siento que debo justificarme (?) ESO FUE JODIDAMENTE INJUSTO. Y NO, NO LO SUPERO.**

 **En fin, respuestas a los review:**

 **Azhenet: ¡Gracias! No sé si lo publiqué rápido de vuelta pero hice lo que pude (?). Y bueno, tu deseo se ha cumplido, se acercaron, pero no a la onda Clexa *la tipa estaba re traumada* volviendo al tema (?)... Espero que este cap te haya gustado :3**

 **Shinobukun: Jajajajajaja, tu predicción me dio risa xD no voy a negar ni afirmar nada (?). Y no, ella no les usa, no se involucra sentimentalmente con ninguna y todo es claro como el vodka (?). Tranquila, me pasa lo mismo, siempre "siento" los fics que leo o series que veo y eso es jodidamente genial y puede ser frustrante *cofcofLexacofcof* en fin, ignora mis divagues por The 100 C: espero que este cap te haya gustado :3**

 **Megurine Chikane: Sí, quiero ver sufrimiento y dolor... Excepto cuando se trata de Lexa y Clarke, ahí no tiene que haber más, suficiente, no, no puedo :'C. Y bueno, me vengo así como vos te vengaste de Selt ggg. En mi defensa, no vuelvo a hablar de matemáticas en todo lo que va del fic... Creo xD. Y sobre los países, me parecía mucho problema eso de inventarlos y crear todos unos gobiernos (?) además, siempre seguí de cerca el confilcto de Crimea así que me gustó la idea de escribir algo sobre eso pero no tan intenso porque eso sería arriesgado. Y sí, quizás le pasó a alguien pero dejemos eso en stand by (?) *se creyó dvd la tipa*. Y sí, bien zorra, me parecía genial agregarle eso, además de que, para ella, todo es sexo de escape gg. Y bueno, espero que mi drama no supere tu límite (?) digamos que llegamos a la cima y ahora queda el declive en cuanto a eso, no será rápido, faltan muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que aparezca el ruso misterioso gg *spoiler* y bueno, esto ya se alargó demasiado so bai xD**

 **RatchetPower-chan: No sos un demonio, sé que hay muchos lectores fantasmas (?). Me alegra que te guste la historia, y Luka, a mí me encanta la de este fic xD es genial y está mal de la cabeza (?). El Team está avanzando, pero encontró un obstáculo :'v cosas de la vida XD. Ve a tus clases, gracias por comentar :3**

 **InfinitySKyght: Jajajaja, bueno, es luego así de loca en la serie xD. Podía ser alemán, pero por motivos que te diré más adelante fueron en ese par de idiomas :v todo será revelado en este mundo de secretos (?). Y sí, es fuerte y denso, voy a dar un aviso luego por escenas violentas :v. Me alegra que te guste la historia gg ¡nos leemos!**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo amigos (?) :v nos leemos eventualmente (?). No me pongo a escribir sobre Clexa acá porque puedo dar spoilers y sé que me van a odiar gg so iré a desahogarme en tumblr (?) -como si a ustedes les importase xd-**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Holi. He vuelto.**

 **No estaba muerta, andaba de parciales (?).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen gg.**

* * *

Otro día comenzaba y una pelirrosa se levantaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y unas marcadas ojeras.

Había llorado gran parte de la madrugada.

Se arrastró por su departamento, alistándose perezosamente. Para darse una pequeña alegría, encontró frutas y algunos panificados dulces para su desayuno. Los comió rápidamente, el dulce logró quitarle un poco del peso que cargaban sus hombros, pero no fue suficiente. Su gato gris parecía notar el estado anímico de su dueña, por lo que se rozaba por su pierna repetidas veces, a pesar de tener el plato lleno de comida. Después, el animal se subió en su regazo, dejando salir un agudo maullido.

—No te preocupes, pequeño —susurró, acariciando su cabeza.

Salió de su edificio y, montándose sobre su querida motocicleta, emprendió camino hacia el instituto. Tenían clases por tres horas cátedras y luego se iniciaba el festival deportivo, por lo que debía cumplir horario. Llegando al complejo educativo, no lograba levantar la cabeza, entre la poca energía que tenía y la vergüenza que sentía por su actitud en el partido del día anterior.

Llegó al salón, con una expresión totalmente neutral. Sus amigos la miraron totalmente preocupados. Ya no la rodeaba un aura de despreocupación con esa extraña y ligera arrogancia. Solo veían a una chica sin emociones, ni siquiera les daba esa característica sonrisa de lado que suele tener en todo momento.

—Oye ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Lily.

—Nada.

Los chicos se dieron miradas desconfiadas, pero decidieron esperar, no podían presionar a su amiga a que les diga la verdad. Ellos siguieron hablando, pero no tan animados como normalmente lo hacen, la ausencia de la alemana era palpable.

Minutos después, Kaito llegó al curso, buscando a Luka con la mirada. Él estaba al tanto de la situación con Miku, su amiga lo había llamado por la noche para contárselo, sin poder contener el llanto durante su relato. Cuando la encontró, se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

—Oye ¿cómo estás?

—…

—Ven aquí —dijo, abriendo los brazos.

Ella lo miró con duda, sin saber si era buena idea. Finalmente, se levantó, acurrucándose en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Se hundió en él, inspirando su varonil perfume, no le desagrada del todo, pero prefería el suave aroma a flores que desprendía cierta peliaqua. De todas maneras, se relajó en los fuertes brazos del chico, que se sentía muy cómodo con la situación, más aún al sentir la relajación de los músculos de la chica. Ella, cerró los ojos, descansando.

Miku ingresó al salón, mirando la escena con asombro, ¿qué rayos ocurría ahí? Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, tragándose las ganas de separarlos. Con una expresión de pocos amigos, se dirigió a su asiento, donde sus amigas le dieron una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Qué rayos has hecho? —atacó Neru.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Luka está muy mal, algo has hecho y lo sabes —ahora atacó Gumi.

— ¿Mal? No, yo la veo muy bien abrazando al punk de pelo azul.

—En verdad eres una idiota, olvídalo, no te soporto cuando eres así —sentenció Gumi, dando por terminada la conversación.

Confundida, Miku miró en dirección al grupo de rebeldes, como ella los llamaba. Ahora, Luka se encontraba sentada en su asiento mientras sus amigos hablaban. Pudo notar que, efectivamente, la alemana se veía muy mal. Miraba su mesa atentamente y debajo de sus ojos resaltaban las ojeras. Preocupada, se levantó, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Hola —le dijo, parándose frente a ella.

Kaito le dio una mirada de advertencia, dispuesto a intervenir cuando sea necesario. Por su parte, Luka elevó la vista, mirando sin emoción alguna los ojos preocupados de la delegada. Miku notó eso, por lo que se sintió inmediatamente culpable del estado de la alemana. No sabía qué había hecho, solo se ausentó a su partido, eso no era para tanto… ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Vete —le dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Vete —repitió.

—Es mi culpa ¿no?

—…

—Algo hice y por eso estás así, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Tú sabes lo que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Es porque no estuve en tu partido de ayer?

—Tiene que ver, pero no es eso.

— ¿Podrías decírmelo?

—Tú ya lo sabes, pero crees que yo no lo sé.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Entonces es tu problema.

— ¡Deja de actuar así, maldita sea! —gritó, frustrada.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué no has ido a verme ayer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes, el problema no es que no hayas ido, sino el motivo.

—…

—No te diré nada más. Vete de aquí.

—Dímelo, no creas que—

—Megurine —cortó Kaito—, déjala en paz o nosotros nos encargaremos de que te vayas.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

— ¿Y si te digo que sí?

— ¿¡Qué mierda te crees, estúpido!?

—No me creo un carajo, sé perfectamente que no soy un ser podrido como tú.

—Kaito, ya basta.

—Olvídalo, Luka, si quieres, amárgate sola, yo me largo. Ya no me interesa lo que hagas.

Esas palabras cayeron como otro hierro pesado sobre el herido corazón de Luka, que se quedó estática en su lugar, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—De todas maneras —empezó el peliazul—, no tienes derecho a enojarte. No son nada.

Dicho esto, él volteó y se sentó en su lugar, escuchando el mal divague de Meiko.

El docente ingresó, apurado, saludando algo exaltado.

* * *

Durante las cortas tres horas cátedras de química que correspondían, Miku no prestó atención a una sola palabra que salió de la boca del profesor. Ella estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, analizando detenidamente las palabras dichas por Luka. Era imposible que ella haya notado sus sentimientos por Rin o, en todo caso, la extraña relación que mantenían. Ella fue el motivo por el que se ausentó y lo sabía perfectamente.

Todo este tiempo, ella había temido que Luka descubra su situación con Rin. Temía que la alemana decida alejarse por eso o la juzgue por ser tan cobarde, como todos lo han hecho. No estaba muy segura del motivo, simplemente, no quería que ella lo sepa, ni decírselo, ni nada similar a eso. La peliaqua se estaba formando la pequeña y loca idea de tener algo con Luka, lanzarse a sus brazos y entregarle el corazón. Ella estaba totalmente segura de que la alemana la protegería de todos. Y Rin era, lamentablemente, un impedimento que no lograba superar, del que no quería zafarse. La había amado con intensidad, pero ahora, eso ya no existía. En su mundo, la menor no era la única, ahora, la pelirrosa estaba presente, causando estragos en su vida y en su corazón.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que Luka las haya visto y notado la situación? La alemana le había dado a entender que lo había hecho. Así que, llegó a esa conclusión. Si ella no lo dijo directamente fue solo para no afectar la imagen de la delegada, de una manera u otra, terminó protegiéndola.

Apretó los puños, frustrada. Decidió hablar con ella, para confirmar sus dudas y, quizás, si le explica la situación, ella entienda.

Las competencias iniciaron, nuevamente. Y Miku fue rápidamente arrastrada por Rin, muy a pesar suyo. Pero la rubia se veía tan contenta que le fue imposible zafarse y correr tras Luka, antes de que empiece su partido de tenis. Lastimosamente, el partido empezó, sin la delegada en las gradas para apoyar a su compañera.

Por su lado, Luka supo controlar sus emociones y, por más que no sea una experta en tenis, logró jugar con la cabeza en frío y ganar el partido, por una diferencia de apenas un punto. De todas maneras, seguía siendo victoria y sus compañeros lo festejaron. Ella simplemente mostraba una sonrisa forzada y agradecía los halagos.

Llegó la competencia de natación, y Miku ya estaba por los alrededores de la piscina poniéndose su gorro azul. Hablaba con algunos competidores, que, en su mayoría, eran miembros del club de natación, tal como ella. Miraba a las gradas disimuladamente, pero no veía ninguna cabeza rosada por ahí.

Rin se hallaba muy emocionada alentando a Miku desde las gradas, aunque a ésta no la alegre tanto como esperaba. Sus amigos estaban mirando todo atentamente, pero no pronunciaban palabras. Ellos sabían perfectamente que, su amiga, aunque lo niegue, tenía cierta esperanza en tener algo con Miku, impidiéndole a la misma ser feliz al lado de otra persona. Y no les gustaba esa situación para nada.

Los competidores se posicionaron y esperaron el pitido del silbato, tensos, emocionados. Apenas lo escucharon, se lanzaron al agua, con al adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y las inmensas ganas de ganar carcomiendo sus entrañas. La competencia estuvo reñida, y la peliaqua terminó en tercer puesto, clasificando a la siguiente ronda.

Salió del agua algo agitada y chocó puños con los demás, felicitándose por el esfuerzo. Luego de cortas palabras, miró hacia las gradas, pero solo halló la rubia cabeza de Rin. Suspiró levemente y la saludó con la mano. La rubia, emocionada, se acercó a ella que seguía en traje de baño. Un enterizo azul marino que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Rin casi se desmaya, se veía hermosa.

—Estuviste increíble.

—Gracias —dijo, simplemente, pasando de ella.

Siguió su camino hasta el vestuario, seguida de una confusa Rin, que se sentía, también, ligeramente dolida por su actitud. Frente a la entrada del vestuario de mujeres, se sorprendió de una manera muy desagradable al ver a Luka ahí, solo que, estaba hablando con una chica de la clase 3-B.

Esa chica era Cul. Una chica de estatura media y pelirroja, de mirada felina y bastante popular. Cul le sonreía a Luka coquetamente, lanzándole miradas lascivas que encataban a la pelirrosa. Ambas estaban apoyadas por la pared, muy cerca.

Como Miku había detenido su andar, Rin la alcanzó, mirándola curiosa. Notó la mirada de desilusión y dolor que su amada tenía, por lo que siguió sus ojos, viendo, a la dichosa mujer de cabellos rosados, coqueteando con otra. Ahí, la menor comprendió que ella empezaba a sobrar en la vida de Miku. De un descuido, su lugar en el corazón de la peliaqua fue arrancado por la compañera de ésta, aunque ella esté saliendo con otras chicas, eso no impedirá que la delegada tenga sentimientos por ella.

—Miku-chan ¿por qué no haces algo?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, me lo merezco —reconoció, con la voz apagada.

— ¿Por qué dices que lo mereces?

—Yo… Le he hecho mucho daño, creo que me lo está cobrando.

—…

Inspirando profundamente, la delegada siguió su camino, pasando al lado de las dos chicas, pero ninguna de las dos notó su presencia. Gracias a eso, pudo escuchar un pequeño tramo de la conversación, que fue como una perla lanzada solo para ella.

—Si ganas tu siguiente competencia, iré a tu departamento —dijo Cul, sugerente

— ¿Y haremos lo que quiera? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

— ¡Oh! Eso suena muy bien. Entonces ya podemos fijar fecha y hora.

—Estás muy confiada —canturreó.

La siguiente competencia era un partido de voleibol contra la clase 2-C. En ese partido, precisamente, ellas dos compartían equipo, y Miku no permitiría que Luka se acueste con otra mujerzuela en frente de sus narices. Lo evitaría a toda costa, incluso si eso significase sacrificar el partido, lo haría.

Un par de horas más tarde, el partido de voleibol estaba por comenzar. Como era una categoría mixta, había tanto chicos como chicas en la cancha, en ambos bandos. Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Neru, Gakupo y Miku conformaban el equipo. Los integrantes, menos la peliaqua, hablaban entre ellos, bromeando, riendo por momentos. Desde su lugar, ella podía notar el semblante de la alemana, uno bastante triste y rabiado. Sus sonrisas no eran verdaderas, no llegaban a sus ojos e incluso forzaba sus labios a elevarse en esa curvatura tan hermosa que forman.

El juez del partido pidió a ambos equipos que se acerquen, dando indicaciones generales. Cuando volvieron a sus posiciones de juego, Luka miró hacia las graderías, encontrándose con la mirada pícara de Cul. Le dio una sonrisa confiada y el partido inició.

Al comienzo, todo iba bien para la clase 3-A. En primeras instancias, parecía que tenían el partido servido en bandeja de plata. Cuando tenían la mitad de los puntos logrados, las cosas empezaron a fallar. La primera en equivocarse fue Miku, que solo recibió una mirada fulminante. Disculpándose por su error, el asunto quedó olvidado. Al perder el saque, sus contrincantes lograron hacer tres puntos cómodos, eran expertos en meter saques profundos. Frustrados, seguían en la ardua pelea. Después, Miku le pasa la a Luka una pelota baja, por lo que, el golpe de la alemana resultó mal y ahora el partido iba 6-5, si los menores hacían un punto más, lograrían empatar.

—La próxima, golpéala mejor —dijo la pelirrosa, dura.

Miku no respondió, ignorándola olímpicamente. El partido continuó, con varios errores en la clase 3-A. Algunos, eran involuntarios, otros, eran provocados por la delegada y otros, ella misma se equivocaba. Cada vez que lo hacía, le enviaba miradas desafiantes a la alemana, que, por momentos, sospechaba que la delegada sabía sobre sus planes con la chica de la otra clase.

— ¡Miku! ¿¡Qué mierda haces!? —le gritó, frustrada.

— ¡Tú no me grites, Megurine!

— ¡Pero estás perdiendo pelotas y sacando a cualquier lado, sal de la cancha si vas a arruinar el juego!

— ¡Eres una insoportable!

— ¡Y tú una odiosa!

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —calmó Meiko, frustrada.

Ambas, quedaron dolidas, hiriéndose mutuamente con sus palabras. La tensión se instaló en el equipo, que, ahora arruinado por la discusión entre sus miembros, terminó perdiendo el partido por una notable diferencia.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Luka.

La alemana miró en dirección a Cul, que la miraba seriamente y, luego de enviarle una dura mirada de reproche, se retiró elegantemente, decepcionada por el desempeño de la clase 3-A, y por el desempeño de la alemana, con quien tenía planes de tener sexo. Como castigo, decidió hacerse la difícil, dejando a la chica con las ganas, cuando se haya aguantado lo suficiente, cederá.

Luka se encaminó al vestuario, sin esperar a sus compañeras. Llegó hasta ahí y se metió en una de las duchas, tratando de lavar los sentimientos negativos que inundaban su ser. Después de unos minutos, salió, solo en ropa interior.

En los casilleros, se encontró con sus compañeras y algunas chicas más. Entre ellas, estaba Miku, también en ropa interior. Ambas se quedaron estáticas, una frente a la otra, mirándose atentamente. Cada quien, se imaginaba las más eróticas escenas protagonizadas por ambas, sin saber que, ambas empezaron a desearse con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Podemos hablar, luego? —preguntó Miku, con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí —susurró Luka, mirando su cuerpo atentamente.

Miku notó eso, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento con los brazos que junten un poco más sus senos y los eleven.

—Uh… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Luka.

Miku se sintió totalmente excitada, no solo por la especie de gemido que soltó la alemana, sino por la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que le daba la susodicha. Decidió seguir el juego. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, mirando directamente al rostro de su víctima, que tenía expresión de placer. Cediendo a sus impulsos, se acercó a ella, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo su entrepierna arder.

—Miku, basta —pidió la pelirrosa, con la voz ronca.

—No quiero —admitió, sonrojada.

—Miku —volvió a pedir, tratando de aguantar los gemidos.

La peliaqua rodeó la cintura de la alemana con sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo apasionado y tierno, al mismo tiempo. Las presentes notaban que la atmósfera entre las dos se estaba calentando demasiado, por lo que salieron de ahí rápidamente, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Sin dudarlo, Luka arrinconó a la chica contra una pared, pegando sus cuerpos, a punto de besar sus labios. Pocos centímetros las separaban.

—Me encantaría besarte… Pero no así.

— ¿Entonces cómo?

—Quiero que todo contigo sea especial.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—Miku… Yo estoy enamorada de ti —admitió, suavizando su expresión.

Las piernas de la peliaqua empezaron a temblar, mientras que su cabeza se sumía en la confusión y su corazón latía desesperado. Nunca pensó que esa frase saldría de los labios de la alemana, dirigidas a ella. Parecía demasiado irreal, tanto, que no se lo creyó.

—No —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me dices algo así?

— Porque... ¿Es lo que siento? —Luka arqueó una ceja, totalmente confusa.

— Apártate.

La empujó y Luka, aún confundida, la dejó salir. Miku tomó sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente, mientras la alemana miraba al piso, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando ¿Miku la estaba rechazando o qué rayos era todo eso?

— ¡Espera, Luka! —pidió, tomándola del brazo.

— Suéltame.

— Te amo, Miku

— ¡No, seguro le dices eso a todas, suéltame, maldita!... Suéltame —rogó, dejando salir un sollozo involuntariamente.

Sorprendida por la reacción que Miku estaba teniendo, la soltó lentamente, pasmada. La peliaqua tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de ahí, inundada en lágrimas. Luka se sentó en la banca lentamente, mirando el piso, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba, lo que había hecho, lo que venía haciendo desde hace meses. Su respiración se volvió agitada y ahogó un grito desesperado. Se echó a llorar.

Las piezas del rompecabezas se quedaron estáticas.

* * *

La jornada escolar terminó, con un par de enamoradas evitándose a toda costa. Miku se sentía sumamente avergonzada por la forma tan emocional en que había reaccionado ante la confesión de Luka, perdiendo el control y echándose a llorar en frente de la chica, un espectáculo muy penoso. Para la alemana, en cambio, ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su amada fue algo muy duro, más aún, saber que ella fue la causante del dolor de la chica. No quería enfrentarse a ella, siquiera se animaría a levantar la cabeza.

La delegada se encontraba en su habitación, acostada sobre su cama de sábanas rosadas en tono pastel. Dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y, dejando salir unas silenciosas lágrimas, aceptó la realidad…

Se había enamorado de Luka.

Apretó las sábanas y dejó al llanto hacer lo que debía, lavar sus sentimientos. Ella no quería eso, no quería enamorarse de la rebelde escandalosa que se acuesta con miles de chicas sin motivo aparente. No, no quería romper el corazón de Rin, decirle que se había enamorado de otra y dejarla sola con sus sentimientos, que fueron correspondidos por bastante tiempo. Para más, la estaría dejando por otra chica, siendo que, ser, del mismo sexo, era el impedimento entre ellas dos ¿y ahora iría con una chica? No podía ser tan descarada, tan cruel, con una chica tan buena y dulce como Rin Kagamine.

Ella no iba a flaquear. Sería fuerte y rechazaría el amor de la alemana cuantas veces sea necesario. Sabía que la mujer no dejaría a sus múltiples conquistas y, seguro, quiere sumarla a su larga lista. No se permitiría ser una más en la vida de Luka, que logre llevarla a su cama, para luego decirle que se aburrió de ella y dejarla tirada, con el corazón roto y abandonada. Ella no era estúpida.

Nunca le creería esa historia de "amarla". Luka Megurine amando a una chica suena tan irreal como que del cielo caigan fajos de dinero. Ella la conocía y, sabía que, no lograría ser fiel. En todo este tiempo, no se ha esforzado por mantener una relación estable, y eso que buenas chicas se cruzaron en su camino, ¿por qué mantendría una relación con alguien como ella? Absurdo.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Tenía las piezas en frente de ella, pero armaba el rompecabezas incorrectamente.

* * *

Una cansada Luka, estaba sentada en la banca de su club de fútbol. La noche estaba entrando y ella solo deseaba cavar un pozo y esconderse ahí toda su vida.

Estaban en el receso y, por primera vez, la alemana se alejó del grupo y se sentó, sola, en un lado de la cancha de césped que no estaba siendo utilizado, ni los reflectores estaban encendidos. Miraba el piso atentamente, tratando de no largarse a llorar en ese mismo lugar, en pocos minutos retomarían el entrenamiento.

Ella amaba a Miku, su Miku. Pero había hecho las cosas mal, y ahora estaba pagando caro. No solo ella estaba herida, la chica, que parecía corresponderle, también se hallaba herida. Y todo por su culpa. No sabía cómo actuar, qué decir ni qué callar. Quería hacer algo, pero temía que, sea lo que sea, termine alejando a la delegada de ella, completamente. No soportaría estar sin hacerla sonreír, sin ver sus ojos y que éstos la miren de vuelta, sin oler su suave perfume floral ni sentir que sus femeninos brazos la rodeen en un abrazo tímido. Todos esos pequeños detalles la llevaron a amarla, a amar a una mujer que se muestra fría, seria y calculadora, pero, en verdad, está llena de sentimientos y deseosa de amar apasionada y románticamente a una mujer.

Luka quería ser esa mujer, construyendo el tipo de relación que ambas desean mantener. Ella quería ser la única que bese sus labios, que la abrace y que la acaricie. Solo ella, quería ser la dueña de su corazón y poder decir orgullosa que la fría e increíble Miku Hatsune es su novia. Pero, actualmente, eso no era posible, y todo porque ella había sido una estúpida, manchando su imagen a los ojos de la peliaqua, hiriéndola desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Escuchó el pitido del entrenador, que llamaba a sus chicas a la cancha, de vuelta. Levantándose con dificultad, se dirigió al punto de reunión, tratando de no pensar en nada más que no sea el último tramo de entrenamiento y el campeonato que empezaba en el mes de julio.

* * *

Otro día de jornada escolar comenzaba y dos chicas se levantaban con los mismos ánimos, sin ganas de verse una a la otra.

Mientras que Luka no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie por su rostro de cansancio y su poca energía, Miku debía tratar de disimular su malestar, fallando en el intento.

—Hija ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy mal —dijo su madre, mientras desayunaban.

—Nada, no he dormido bien, nada más.

—Miku, a mí no podrás engañarme. Ayer estabas muy desanimada y ahora amaneces con ojeras… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, en verdad, solo estoy cansada —aseguró, algo nerviosa.

—Está bien, hija, cuando quieras hablar de lo que ocurre, puedes buscarme.

—Este… No quiero interrumpir el diálogo madre-hija, pero, antes de olvidarlo, quería pedirte permiso para traer a unos amigos a casa, madre —dijo Mikuo.

—Claro, hijo, ¿cuándo?

—El sábado, queremos ver los juegos de Austin mientras comemos algo.

—Está bien.

Se sumieron en un pacífico silencio, que molestaba a Miku porque dejaba sus pensamientos fluir libremente. Acabó su desayuno rápidamente y volvió a su habitación, tomando sus cosas para dirigirse al instituto.

Llegando al complejo educativo, fue abordada por una preocupada Rin, mientras que, Gumi, la miraba atentamente, analizando todos sus movimientos.

—Miku-chan ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, solo estoy cansada.

—Pero, Miku-chan, te ves muy mal —insistió.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? —preguntó, agachando la mirada.

—Lo siento, te pido que me dejes sola, nos vemos.

Rin la miró, sorprendida, pero la peliaqua ya estaba huyendo de ella, a paso apresurado, dirigiéndose a su salón.

—Está muy rara —comentó Gumi.

—No entiendo lo que pasa, ella… Parece que ya no me ama.

— ¿Y eso no es algo bueno? —preguntó, dura.

—Sí —susurró, sin despegar la mirada del piso.

—Lo siento.

Gumi también se retiró, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga. La rubia se quedó sola, parada en la entrada del edificio y con los ojos cristalizados. La única culpable de todo eso, era la maldita alemana que llegó ahí para separarla de su amada. Apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiéndose impotente.

Miku ingresó a su sala, sin querer cruzar miradas con Luka, pero no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos al asiento de la alemana, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos. Agachó la mirada levemente y se sentó en su lugar, tragándose las ganas de ir a darle una bofetada.

—Miku-san ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Neru, al momento que Gumi entraba al salón.

—Nada.

—Miku-chan ¿qué te pasa? —repitió la peliverde.

— ¿Pueden dejar todos de preguntar eso? —pidió, frustrada.

—Es tu culpa por llegar con esa cara —Gumi se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y con cuál querías que llegue?

—Con una mejor.

—Maldita.

—Puerritos.

—Verde moco.

—Desgraciada.

—Estúpida.

—Ya basta ustedes dos —cortó Neru, bufando.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, luego, Gumi soltó una risa divertida, pero no contagió a la peliaqua. Se sentó en su lugar y empezó a hablar con Neru, ignorando el estado de su amiga. Ella sabía perfectamente que la alemana tenía algo que ver, pero aún no sabía qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ellas dos. Si ella hizo algo, podría golpearla.

El docente ingresó, acabando con el bullicio del curso.

* * *

Los juegos empezaban de vuelta, y el partido de baloncesto de la clase 3-A contra la clase 1-B era una de las primeras actividades del día. Esta vez, Luka no estuvo en las gradas para gritarle a Miku que se veía hermosa. La delegada recordó ese pequeño momento con nostalgia, cuando las cosas entre ellas aún iban bien, sin sentimientos de por medio ni la intervención de terceros. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Luka ceda, apareciendo en su partido. Pero eso no sucedió.

Mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores, buscaba a la alemana paseando la vista, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Pensó que, seguramente, la mujer estaba por ahí coqueteando con otra. Bufó con molestia, maldiciéndola internamente.

En la puerta del vestidor, una pelirrosasalía apresuradamente, mientras chocaba contra la delegada. Apenas sintió el contacto de sus pieles, Luka reconoció a su amada, por lo que, de un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo que caiga.

Del susto, Miku se sostuvo de sus hombros, apretándolos fuertemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, creando una fuerte conexión entre ellas dos. El espacio entre sus cuerpos era nulo y sus labios solo distaban unos centímetros, que deseaban ser rotos en ese mismo instante. Antes de que Luka se decida, la peliaqua la empujó, deshaciendo el agarre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —la atacó, dura.

—Lo siento —dijo, con la cabeza gacha.

—Esas no son maneras de ir por ahí.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Eres una bruta —provocó.

—Lo siento.

—También eres una… Idiota.

—Sí, lo sé, también lo siento por eso.

—…

—Permiso.

Luka se abrió paso, sin levantar la vista en ningún momento, saliendo de ahí rápidamente. Miku, por su lado, estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido a sus provocaciones e insultos. Normalmente, la pelirrosa le respondería de la misma manera y comenzaría una pequeña discusión que terminaría con alguna incoherencia que las haga reír. Ahora, en cambio, no fue así, la alemana se veía en verdad apenada en su presencia. No sabía si se estaba disculpando por chocarla o por qué.

La jornada volvió a terminar, sin avances entre las dos chicas.

* * *

Otro día volvió a comenzar, siendo el cuarto del festival deportivo de la institución. Miku se hallaba sentada en los alrededores de la cancha de voleibol, acompañada de sus dos amigas que se sentía muy preocupadas con la situación de la pelirrosa.

—Miku-chan ¿puedes decirnos qué te tiene así?

—No es nada, en verdad, Gumi.

— ¿Es por Rin? —sorteó Neru.

—No.

—Entonces es por Luka —sentenció.

—… —la delegada solo guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza. Ese gesto, confirmó las sospechas de sus amigas, algo había ocurrido entre ellas.

—El que calla otorga —comentó Gumi, mirando sus uñas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Neru.

—Nada —dijo, con dificultad, recordarlo la haría llorar.

—Miku-san, por favor, solo queremos ayudarte —insistió la rubia.

—Sí, creemos que ya has pasado por mucho y queremos que seas feliz.

—Y creemos, también, que Luka es la solución.

—No lo es —dijo, con la voz apagada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella… —tragó duro.

—Miku-san —insistió Gumi.

—Me he enamorado —admitió, sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

Sus amigas la rodearon en un abrazo cálido, mientras que la peliaqua descargaba sus sentimientos silenciosamente, reprimiendo los sollozos. Algunos miraban con curiosidad la escena, sorprendiéndose al ver a Miku llorar. Los resentidos, se sentía felices de que alguna persona de por ahí esté cobrando a la fría delegada por todas las veces que fue grosera con los demás, rompiendo varios corazones.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Gumi.

La delegada inspiró profundamente, empezando a relatar todo con una mirada vacía. Sus amigas escuchaban atentamente, comprendiendo el punto de vista de su amiga, incluso ellas desconfían de la alemana, que tanta infamia tiene gracias a sus andanzas con múltiples chicas.

Aunque Gumi, silenciosamente, esperaba que la alemana realmente haga todo lo que esté a su alcance para conquistar a su amiga. No sabía lo poco que le faltaba.

De todas maneras, tenía derecho a utilizar su licencia para golpearla.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella —sugirió Neru.

—Opino lo mismo.

—No, que ella me busque si sus sentimientos son verdaderos, no soy idiota.

—Está bien —se resignaron.

El partido de voleibol estaba por comenzar, por lo que se dirigieron a la cancha. Miku y Neru se juntaron con el equipo, del que Luka se mantenía distante, mirando al contrario atentamente. Tendrían un partido contra la clase 3-B, entre los jugadores del otro bando, se encontraba Cul, que le lanzaba miradas lascivas y sonrisas coquetas a la alemana. Antes le hubiese encantado y hasta excitado esos gestos, pero ahora, no hacían más que molestarle. En todo momento, no despegaba su vista de ella, solo que le daba una mirada fría y dura, que la otra chica notaba.

Exasperada porque la otra parecía no entender, cruzó la cancha, momento en que Miku no pudo evitar mirar indiscretamente. Su corazón empezó a doler mientras la alemana se acercaba a la pelirroja.

Desde su posición, pudo notar que se formó un corto pero tenso diálogo entre las féminas. Si bien Luka estaba de espaldas, la respuesta la obtuvo de la expresión indignada de la otra chica. Como si nada, su compañera volteó, con una expresión aburrida, dejando a la atractiva chica con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Eres la primera que me rechaza, maldita!

— ¡Oh! Me alegra ser la primera en algo —comentó, mirándola desafiante.

—Esto no se quedará así —sentenció.

—Es la amenaza más trillada que conozco ¿no puedes ser un poco más creativa?

— ¡La pagarás caro!

—Qué poca creatividad —dijo, con fingido pesar.

— ¡Eres una maldita idiota!

—Sí, sí lo que digas.

Gesticulando con las manos, le restó importancia, volteando tranquilamente y volviendo a su lugar, donde tronó sus hombros al momento que se acomodaba el guante negro de dedos cortados. Miku quería reírse en la cara de la chica, pero se contuvo. Agachó la cabeza completamente y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Quizás, Luka empiece a hacer las cosas bien.

El partido comenzó, con un ánimo totalmente diferente al anterior. Los chicos parecían entenderse perfectamente y los pocos errores que tuvieron no causaron gran impacto. Finalmente, ganaron el partido por una notoria diferencia.

—Megurine, tenemos que hablar —llamó Gumi, interceptándola mientras iba al vestuario.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la desierta cancha de tenis. Con brutalidad, la lanzó al piso.

—Levántate.

Confusa, se levantó. Comprendió que estaba golpeándola por ser estúpida, por lo que, cuando vio que un derechazo se dirigía a su rostro, no lo evitó, lo recibió de lleno, cayendo al piso.

—Eres una idiota, lo estás haciendo todo mal.

—… —ella no levantaba la cabeza.

—Más te vale cambiar eso, o me encargaré de molerte a palos.

—Sí —susurró.

Sin más, se retiró, con la frente en alto.

* * *

Durante la competencia de atletismo, Luka miraba a Miku desde las gradas, sin animarla con palabras, pero dándole una mirada cálida y llena de admiración, que no pasaba desapercibida para la peliaqua, que sentía sus mejillas un poco más calientes cada vez que miraba en dirección a la chica de cabellos rosados.

A pesar de haber perdido la corrida, la delegada se sentía feliz, porque la alemana parecía ceder a la situación y había ido a verla, sin importarle que se encuentren en malos términos. Dirigiéndose al vestidor, no pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa, sin saberse observada por la causante.

—Tu sonrisa es en verdad hermosa —comentó, a sus espaldas.

— ¡Luka! —exclamó, exaltada—. Me has asustado, idiota.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte por todo.

—Sí… Lo siento.

—Tonta —respondió, con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí… Déjame cambiarme.

—Te espero cerca del comedor.

—Está bien.

La alemana se retiró sin más, dejando a una emocionada Miku que trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Rápidamente, se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa deportiva. Inspiró profundamente y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Vio a la alemana sentada en una banca, debajo de un frondoso árbol. Sonrió tenuemente y se acercó, algo ansiosa.

—Hola —susurró, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Miku… Siento mucho lo de la vez pasada, en el vestuario…

—Tonta, ya te dije que dejes de disculparte por todo.

—Pero debo hacerlo, si hice mal, me equivoqué y terminé haciéndote daño.

—…

—Elegí un mal momento para confesarme, lo siento. He estado actuando como una idiota, durante todo este tiempo, sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí…

—También lo siento por eso. En verdad, en ningún momento quise herirte.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya pasó —dijo, con la voz dulce.

—Pero he sido una idiota ¡Lo arruiné todo! —exclamó, dolosa.

—En verdad, no te preocupes.

—Comprenderé si deseas alejarte de mí…

—No lo haré —aseguró, posando su mano en el bíceps de su acompañante.

—Entonces…

—Pero, no me malinterpretes, no me alejaré de ti, pero tampoco estaré contigo.

—Miku, yo quiero estar contigo. Yo —tragó duramente—… Quiero que seas mi novia.

—Sé que lo quieres, Luka —se sonrojó—, pero no me siento preparada y tampoco confió en ti, para nada.

—Es por lo que he hecho todo este tiempo ¿no?

—Sí, ponte en mi lugar, me es imposible confiar en ti ahora mismo.

— ¿Incluso si te prometo cambiar y serte fiel?

—Demuestra que cambiaste, hazlo por ti, cuando tengas tu vida ordenada, búscame de vuelta.

—…

—No te exijo nada, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas.

—Lo haré.

—No creas que yo soy como todas tus otras chicas. No soy tonta, a mí no podrás engañarme, Luka.

—No lo tenía planeado.

—Bien.

Se sumieron en un silencio algo tenso, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad. Miku no quitó su mano del brazo de Luka en ningún momento, sintiendo ganas de acariciarla. Cediendo a sus impulsos, empezó a pasear su mano por la extremidad de su acompañante, lentamente, temerosa. El delicado contacto estaba revolucionando el interior de la alemana que decidió empezar a acercar su rostro al de la peliaqua.

Miku notó las intenciones de su acompañante, por lo que tragó duro y humedeció sus labios, pasando su lengua por ellos. Inspirando profundamente, Luka hizo lo que llevaba deseando desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Besó sus labios suavemente.

Fue una caricia dulce, tímida, temerosa. Ambas se quedaron estáticas, sintiendo sus labios, disfrutando la delicada caricia. La alemana sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y su corazón latir como hace tiempo no lo sentía. Sus manos empezaron a temblar notoriamente, por lo que cerró los puños, tratando de controlar sus nervios. El amor que sentía por Miku la estaba haciendo delirar, hundiéndola en el profundo éxtasis del primer beso con la mujer que ama, acrecentando sus sentimientos hasta un punto que lo único que deseaba era estar con la peliaqua sin importarle nada más que su magnífica existencia.

Miku, por su lado, sentía un revoltijo de emociones indescifrables mezclándose en su estómago. Los gruesos labios de Luka eran suaves y algo fríos, pero no dejaban de ser exquisitos. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, su corazón latir desenfrenado y sus manos quejándose por estar quietas, siendo que desean sentir la blanca piel de la alemana. Comprendió que sus sentimientos había salido de sus manos, cayendo enamorada de la chica sin siquiera notarlo, viéndola como una protectora cariñosa, que con una sola mirada podía transportarla a un mundo diferente que nunca había conocido. Era un beso casto y puro, pero cargado de sentimientos que se enredaban, pero no lograban alcanzarse debidamente.

Se separaron lentamente, ambas, con el rostro sonrojado. Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego desviar sus miradas. En eso, Luka suelta una pequeña risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nuestras reacciones, parecemos unas adolescentes que se besaron por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Tonta —respondió, riendo, sonrojada.

Sin soportarlo más, Stella volvió a unir sus labios, sorprendiendo a Miku, que no dudó en responder. Lentamente, la alemana logró que sus labios empiecen a masajearse, en una ardiente caricia. La peliaqua sentía su rostro arder, pero no le interesaba, porque su captora la estaba besando con tanta maestría, que la estaba llevando al terreno desconocido del deseo. En un intento de elevar la temperatura, Luka tomó a su víctima por la nuca, apretándola más, eliminando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Miku rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que ella le provocaba. Entusiasmada, la mujer rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre y, con su lengua, pidió permiso para invadir la boca de la menor.

—Espera —pidió, luego de notar las intenciones de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin dejar de darle cortos besos.

—Ya… Es suficiente —intentó decir, siendo callada por un fogoso beso.

Volvió a rendirse ante ella, besándola con la misma intensidad. Esta vez, Luka no intentó introducir su lengua, quizás, eso ya sería demasiada confianza y no quería acabar con tan sublime momento.

Siguieron besándose por varios minutos más, importándoles poco o nada el mundo a su alrededor. Solo existían ellas dos, dejándose consumir por el mutuo amor que sentían, a pesar de que aún no puedan tener las cosas sobre ruedas, era inevitable sentirse, desearse mutuamente y no podían resistir la fuerte tentación de probarse.

Miku comprendió cómo es cuando amas sin control. Comprendió, al fin, a lo que se refería Gumi al decir que ella no entiende el amor, porque, ahora, se sentía envuelto por él, y es un sentimiento tan fuerte, que es imposible reprimirlo, menos aún, si te sabes correspondido. Luka era, definitivamente, la más hermosa tentación.

Una tentación a la que estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

* * *

 **Fin. c:**

 **Esto es todo amigos (?) al fin tienen su Negitoro c': que a partir de aquí va a aparecer mucho, obviamente ¡y eso que estamos como por la mitad del fic! Hay para rato gg.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y en fin, nada más que decir.**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS :D**

 **Shinobukun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ay me encantan tus reviews xD y sí, el negitoro llegó gg. Es cierto, no son nada pero todos siempre nos damos atribuciones que no nos corresponden y bah quería hacerle sufrir a Luka con eso xD. Bueno solo quería agregar drama al negitoro k decirt pero al fin llegó xD ¡espero que lo disfrutes! ¡Saludos!**

 **RatchetPower-chan: Here is your negitoro bruh! Ya veremos con quién acaba Rin e.e y Gumi, bueno, Lily... Ya tendrá su protagonismo en los próximos capítulos (?) ya la verás c': y bueno, espero que este cap te guste también (?) ¡Saludos!**

 **Azhenet: Tienes razón, pero acá hay más avances xD ¡espero te guste! ¡Saludos!**

 **InfinitySKyght: SEEEEE, le falta más violencia y hard al fandom so este es mi aporte (?). Y bueno, espero que ahora se te haya recuperado el corazón xD. La verdad, ella literalmente quería hacer eso... En serio xD. En fin, espero que te guste este cap también gg ¡saludos!**

 **Y bueno, eso.**

 **Bai xD.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Holi. He vuelto (?)**

 **Antes que nada, le doy todos los créditos de la imagen de portada a InfinitySKyght, y de paso todos los agradecimientos. Ella ha sido la autora y en verdad aprecio el gesto, ya que fue por voluntad propia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Antes... Guess what, FLUFF! Un poco (?). Bai.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia gg.**

* * *

La última semana escolar antes de las vacaciones de verano comenzaba, y una animada Luka Megurine se levantaba rápidamente de su cama, al primer pitido de su alarma. Corrió hasta el baño, inusualmente feliz, dándose una rápida ducha, para luego vestirse un poco más tranquila, y terminar desayunando relajadamente. Su pequeño minino la miraba con curiosidad, sentado a su lado.

Durante el fin de semana, estuvo intercambiando muchos mensajes con Miku. Desde preguntas sobre algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, hasta conversaciones triviales y palabras cargadas de ternura y cariño. La alemana ansiaba enormemente ver a su peliaqua de una vez, aunque solo se acerque a darle los buenos días, solo quería ver sus ojos y quitarle una sonrisa que la llene de dicha. Ella estaba totalmente determinada a conquistar completamente el corazón de la delegada y haría todo lo que sea necesario para ganarse su confianza y que ésta decida ser su novia de una vez por todas.

Durante el fin de semana, se ha portado relativamente bien. Había cancelado la cita que tenía con una chica que conoció quién sabe dónde y mandó volar a las otras dos que le escribían constantemente para verse en su departamento. Pero ahora, solo le interesaba una persona, y esa era Miku Hatsune. La única con la que deseaba tener una cita era con ella, la única a la que deseaba llevar a su piso, y no precisamente para acostarse con ella, era Miku, la única que rondaba su mente en esos momentos, era la bella chica de cabellos aguamarina.

Tomando sus cosas y, tan desaliñada como siempre, partió rumbo al complejo educativo. Llegó al mismo rápidamente, ya que estuvo lista más rápido de lo normal. Saludando a sus amigos, se sentó en su lugar. Decidió pedir una cita a Miku, es probable que lo rechace, pero nada perdía con intentar, solo para saber qué tan mala era su situación.

Sus amigos notaron el cambio de ánimo en su amiga, por lo que se mostraban contentos y las usuales risas del grupo de rebeldes volvieron a hacer eco en el salón de la clase, que de por sí es muy ruidosa.

Minutos después, Miku ingresó al salón, sus oídos fueron inundados por las carcajadas de los rebeldes, pero solo una captó toda su atención. Ella conocía perfectamente todas las risas de la alemana, desde la más fingida, hasta una que proviene desde el fondo de su alma. Miró en dirección a la chica, que reía mientras discutía con el chico punk de cabellos azules. No pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa de ternura, que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas, que estaban al tanto de la situación.

—Parece que la puerritos ha caído en las redes del amor —canturreó Gumi, burlándose.

—Cállate.

—Ya quiero verlas juntas ¡será tan tierno! —comentó Neru, soñadora.

Miku las miró con cansancio y, sin más, se sentó en su lugar, esperando que su enamorada la note y decida acercarse a saludarla.

— ¡Hola Miku! —exclamó la chica, al lado suyo.

—Hola —respondió, fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¿Salimos mañana?

— ¿Eh? —articuló, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Que si salimos mañana —repitió, manteniendo una sonrisa inocente.

—No —cortó.

—Ay, entonces pasado mañana —insistió, sin borrar esa sonrisa de niña traviesa.

—Tampoco.

— ¿Qué día, entonces?

—Ninguno.

—Ay —fue todo lo que dijo, mirando al piso unos segundos.

—Pero podemos almorzar juntas —sugirió, temiendo herirla con su rechazo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó, con una sonrisa renovada.

—Tonta —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Nos vemos donde siempre.

—Sí… Y arréglate ese cabello —dijo, viendo divertida los diferentes mechones que caían por su rostro y parecían no tener orden alguno.

— ¡No, así me gusta!

—Está bien, entonces.

Sonriente, la alemana se retiró, había conseguido algo, almorzaría sola con ella y le encantaría besar sus labios de vuelta.

Cortando con la alegría reinante, el profesor de química ingresó.

* * *

Los ansiados quince minutos de receso llegaron rápidamente. Apenas sonó el timbre, Luka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Miku, agachándose ligeramente y con una expresión divertida, dijo:

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo durante el receso?

—Como quieras.

La alemana asintió, retrocediendo hacia su lugar para estirar su silla hasta la altura de la chica. Aunque ella sonó indiferente, se sentía en verdad feliz del pequeño gesto que la pelirrosa estaba teniendo. Le encantaba hablar y compartir su tiempo con ella, podía hacerla reír como nadie más podía y la llenaba de cálidos sentimientos cada vez que la miraba con dulzura mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

La alemana se sentó a su lado, empezando una animada conversación, de la que Miku participaba con algo de vergüenza por las cosas que nunca esperó sentir por la chica rebelde. Disimulando, Luka apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldero de la silla, para luego pasar el mismo brazo sobre los hombros de la peliaqua. A ésta, lejos de molestarle, le encantó el abrazo, por lo que se acercó más para darle comodidad a la alemana, que se sonrojó suavemente. Siguieron hablando estando muy cercanas, importándoles poco las miradas que sus compañeros lanzaban, entre curiosos, enternecidos y resentidos.

El timbre sonó de vuelta, acabando con el momento que las enamoradas compartían, de todas maneras, no importaba, ya estarían como deseen durante el almuerzo, lejos de los ojos curiosos de los alumnos.

La hora del almuerzo llegó al fin, sacando una gran sonrisa a la alemana de ojos azules y acelerando el corazón de la delegada. Luego de tomar su almuerzo, Luka se encaminó hacia la azotea, a paso apresurado, ansiosa por el encuentro. Con algo de temor, Miku siguió sus pasos, subiendo las escaleras con las piernas temblando. No terminaba de comprender todo lo que la extranjera causaba en ella, pero le agradaba, más aún, al saber que la chica siente lo mismo, o algo similar.

Abrió la puerta metálica y admiró la vista por unos segundos, para luego bajar su mirada en dirección a su acompañante, que le mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada y estaba sentada en el piso, de piernas cruzadas. Con un ligero rubor, se sentó en frente de ella, bajando su almuerzo.

—En verdad me alegra que hayas aceptado venir —comentó, sonrojada.

—Tonta —fue todo lo que dijo, desviando la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ella simplemente rió, para luego tomar su almuerzo y empezar a devorarlo. Miku la imitó. Cayeron en un silencio reconfortante, mientras comían en paz, lejos del bullicio estudiantil y las miradas indiscretas que todos siempre les lanzaban, incluso cuando no eran tan cercanas como en esos momentos. Si tan solo supieran la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Cuando ambas terminaron de comer, siguieron guardando silencio. La pelirrosa admiraba detenidamente las finas facciones de su amada, sin disimular un poco, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su rostro, con una tenue sonrisa plasmada. Miku se sentía algo nerviosa por su mirada, pero decidió probar lo mismo, así que cruzaron miradas, hundiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

Luka dejó sus sentimientos fluir, como si todo el amor que sentía por la peliaqua empezara a correr por sus venas, llenando cada espacio de su ser. Miku, por su lado, estaba dudando en lanzarse a las aguas profundas del amor por la alemana, aún tenía miedo de salir gravemente herida, sea por ella o por los demás. La pelirrosa, notando el temor de la chica reflejado en sus ojos, decidió romper el contacto, desviando la mirada al horizonte.

La delegada agachó sus ojos, viendo en el proceso, las manos de Luka, que estaban cruzadas mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas. Miró con curiosidad el guante negro de dedos cortados que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda. Ensanchó aún más la mirada, notando un casi imperceptible detalle: la, de por sí blanca piel de la alemana, era aún más clara en sus dedos. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, tratando de asegurarse. Al notar la dirección en que la chica miraba, Luka formó un puño, escondiendo sus dedos, para luego cubrir su mano izquierda con la derecha.

Ese gesto fue visto por Miku, que elevó su vista, algo desconcertada por la actitud que la otra chica tomó en cuanto a sus manos. Inmediatamente sintió que escondía algo, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.

—Luka… ¿Por qué usas ese guante, siempre? —preguntó, mirándola profundamente.

—Porque me gusta —respondió, tratando de cortar con el tema.

—Nunca te lo quitas.

—Lo hago cuando estoy en casa.

— ¿Por qué tu piel es más clara en tus dedos?

Luka la miró con sorpresa, con un ligero temor asomándose por sus orbes azules. Miku solo frunció el ceño, exigiendo una respuesta con sus gestos faciales.

—Tsk, estás alucinando.

—No, sé que es así.

—Estás viendo mal, cómprate anteojos.

—No estoy viendo mal —sentenció, estirando la mano, con intenciones de tomar la mano cubierta de Luka. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano, la alemana la quitó bruscamente, en un acto reflejo— ¿Por qué no me dejas tomarte la mano?

—Deja.

—Solo quiero verla mejor, vamos, muéstramela, si no tienes nada que esconder.

— ¿Y si no quiero que la veas?

—Es porque escondes algo.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago?

— ¿Y así quieres que confíe en ti?

—…

—Olvídalo, eres una idiota.

Enojada, Miku se levantó, con intenciones de irse de ahí. Algo sorprendida y asustada, Luka la tomó de la muñeca, con la mano cubierta.

—Espera, no te vayas así —pidió, sin mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Lo ves? Tus dedos—

— ¡Lo sé, maldita sea! —cortó.

—No me grites —dijo, zafándose del agarre.

— ¿Tanto quieres que te lo diga?

—Me molesta que me escondas cosas ¿acaso no confías en mí?

—Tú me repites mil veces que no confías en mí ¿por qué yo debería hacerlo?

—Porque yo no soy como tú —sentenció, dura.

Se arrepintió rápidamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa, que luego pasó a una de tristeza, en el rostro de Luka. La pelirrosa solo agachó la cabeza, indefensa, derrotada. Miku vio ese gesto como un acto de penitencia, pero no dijo nada, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para reconfortarla y tampoco se disculparía por algo que consideraba como la realidad. Indecisa, se retiró del lugar, dejando sola a una herida Luka, que empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

A pesar del dolor que reinaba en su corazón, se sentía viva de nuevo.

El almuerzo terminó, Neru y Gumi se sorprendieron al encontrar a Miku, sola, cuando ingresaron al salón. Se dieron miradas preocupadas, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. La rubia miró por el salón, sin encontrar la presencia de la alemana en ningún lado. Volvió a mirar a su amiga peliverde, que solo negó con la cabeza. En silencio, ambas se sentaron en sus lugares. Sin poder evitarlo, Neru abordó a la peliaqua.

—Oye ¿qué ha pasado?

—Discutimos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una idiota.

—Eso no nos dice mucho —dijo Gumi.

—Me esconde cosas y discutimos por eso. No hay mucho que decir.

—Miku-chan…

—Déjame en paz.

Obedeciendo, Neru volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, ligeramente preocupada. Soltó un suave suspiro, esperando que las cosas se arreglen rápidamente, no soportaría el malhumor de su amiga mucho tiempo. Vio a la alemana entrar sola, con una expresión neutral, sin darle una sola mirada a la peliaqua, que hizo lo mismo. Volvió a suspirar, intercambiando miradas con Gumi.

El rompecabezas se había estancado.

* * *

Otro día de jornada escolar comenzaba. Los chicos del instituto cada vez se sentían más entusiasmados porque estaban cerca del receso de un mes.

Kaito Shion caminaba por los pasillos del complejo educativo con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, sin pensar en nada en particular. Llegó hasta su salón y vio a su mejor amiga, con el rostro serio y la mirada baja. Suspiró, harto de la situación por la que pasaba con la grosera delegada de curso.

Después de saludar a sus amigos, decidió decirle lo que piensa, dispuesto a intervenir cuantas veces sea necesario para intentar proteger el corazón de su querida amiga.

—Luka.

—Sé lo que dirás, cállate.

—Esa mujer no te conviene, lo sabes mejor que yo y no lo digo porque no me agrada, sino porque te hace sufrir.

—Kaito, he sido yo quien actuó mal, si no fuera una maldita bandida, las cosas entre nosotras serían muy diferentes.

—No cargues con toda la culpa.

—No me rendiré.

—…

—Dejaré atrás todo eso, no lo volveré a hacer, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lograré que ella me ame y confíe en mí.

—Como tú quieras, te apoyaré de todas maneras.

—Gracias —respondió, con una sonrisa sincera.

Una desanimada Miku Hatsune cruzaba la puerta de su salón, sin mirar a Luka, que esperaba que le regale ese pequeño gesto, pero nunca llegó. Se sentó en su asiento pesadamente, suspirando. Gumi llegó segundos después, alto alterada.

— ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? —le gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Déjame en paz.

—No, no lo haré ¿no te cansas de ser así?

—Cállate.

—Miku, deja de hacer esto ¡Debes pensar en los sentimientos de los demás!

—Lo hago.

— ¡No, no lo haces! ¿¡Quieres que te de ejemplos!? ¡Porque tengo muchos!

—Deja de armar tanto escándalo por eso.

—Lo hago, lo hago, porque ahora has herido a una gran amiga.

— ¿¡Y es ella la única que se siente así!? —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡Si están así es porque tú eres una cobarde!

— ¿¡Soy yo la única!?

— ¡Eres incluso peor, la mantenías con la esperanza de dar el siguiente paso, pero nunca lo hiciste y ahora se lo dices, tan cruel como siempre!

— ¡Es ella la que mantiene esa esperanza en ambas!

—Chicas, todos están escuchando lo que dicen —mencionó Neru, casual.

—…

—…

Ambas chicas se dieron duras miradas, para luego sentarse cada una en su lugar respectivo. Gumi se sentía impotente y molesta, mientras que Miku se sintió herida por las palabras dichas por su amiga de la infancia. Se sentía estúpidamente incomprendida y, ahora, ese show que montaron sería el chisme del instituto, metiendo a quién sabe qué persona en la historia. Pero sospechaba que todos apuntarían hacia una sola que había traspasado sus murallas el año anterior: Rin Kagamine.

En efecto, esa misma mañana se cruzó con ella en la entrada, como siempre. Como en los días pasados no hablaron y la menor no respondía los mensajes de la delegada, ésta decidió abordarla, tratando de averiguar qué ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la rubia se zafó del agarre y la miró con gran dolor.

—Eres una traidora, ni siquiera me lo has dicho —acusó, con la voz quebrada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me has engañado, creí que me seguías amando, pero no, estás con esa alemana.

Miku abrió los ojos como platos, viéndose descubierta. Apretó los puños fuertemente, no esperaba que ese momento llegue tan rápidamente.

—No estoy con ella.

— ¡Claro que sí, todos lo comentan!

—…

—Admítelo —pidió, agachando la cabeza.

—No estamos juntas, pero estamos enamoradas.

—… —la menor sintió sus lágrimas correr.

—Lo siento, Rin, ya no siento lo mismo.

La rubia la miró, sorprendida, dejando ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos incontrolablemente. Quiso responder, refutar algo, lo que sea, pero le fue totalmente imposible. El fuerte nudo que tenía en su garganta le impedía hablar. Mientras que, Miku, sentía su corazón encogerse ante la expresión de dolor y decepción que tenía su, antes, amada amiga. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por todo lo que estaba causando, pero era eso o mantenerla con vanas esperanzas.

Ellas nunca podrían protegerse.

—Lo siento, no soportaríamos estar juntas. Creo que todo termina aquí.

—…

—Nos hemos hecho mucho daño, ya es suficiente, deberíamos ser felices con las personas que en verdad son para nosotras. Adiós —dijo, simplemente.

Cuando iba a irse, sintió la dura mirada de Len traspasarle la nuca. Volteó hacia el chico, que tenía el ceño fruncido, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Miku agachó la mirada levemente, con la culpabilidad calándole las sienes.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, y empezó a caminar.

—Espero que no te arrepientas —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuche.

En efecto, Gumi estuvo viendo la escena con una expresión incrédula. Veía cómo su amiga pulverizaba el dulce corazón de Rin Kagamine de una manera fría, ni siquiera parecía importarle causarle tanto dolor a la chica que decía amar. Se sintió frustrada e impotente. Después de disculparse con la menor, siguió los pasos de su amiga, dispuesta a descargarse y decirle todo lo que pensaba.

Lastimosamente, eligió un mal momento para descargar su ira. La delegada estaba haciendo daño a dos chicas: la alemana que se veía en verdad enamorada y a la rubia, que, ahora, se vio desplazada por la mujer de ojos azules. Sabía que había hecho mal al empezar una discusión frente a sus compañeros, pero no se arrepentía. Aún tenía muchas cosas que decir y le transmitiría todos sus pensamientos a la peliaqua.

Como el docente ya había ingresado en quién sabe qué momento, le envió una nota a Miku, pidiéndole que almuercen juntas, para hablar de la situación. La peliaqua la miró y le dio un asentimiento como acuerdo. Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego volver su vista a la pizarra.

Luka se hallaba tan desconcentrada como el par de amigas que habían discutido. Todas las palabras dichas por las dos resonaban en su cabeza constantemente, confundiéndola cada vez más, aunque, en verdad, sabía perfectamente a quién se estaban refiriendo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería saber que Miku en verdad amaba a la enana rubia. Y, lo peor de todo, parecía ser correspondida, pero algo ocurrió entre ellas que las mantiene separadas, es probable, también, que ellas mantengan una relación y ahora habían terminado. Por su culpa.

¿Por qué Miku la había besado, entonces?

¿Fue un simple impulso? ¿Fue curiosidad, un momento de calentura, se estaba vengando de la menor por algo que hizo? Miles de probabilidades se cruzaban por su mente, y todas le causaban un incomprensible dolor. Todas apuntaban a que la peliaqua esconde tantas cosas como ella, que es una hipócrita y bastante descarada al decirle mentirosa a ella. Debía averiguar lo que ocurrió y sigue ocurriendo. No se dejaría engañar. La delegada dice no ser estúpida, pues ella tampoco. Conoce ese juego perfectamente y saldría ganando, como en todas las ocasiones.

El receso llegó y ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Finalmente, la alemana decidió ir a dar el primer paso, era como reservar a Miku.

—Oye —la llamó, a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cansada.

— ¿Podemos hablar durante el almuerzo?

—Ya quedé con Gumi.

—Es por lo que ha pasado ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

—No.

—Entiendo.

Sin más, se retiró, volviendo a su lugar, donde se sentó con desánimo. Sacó sus auriculares y empezó a escuchar pesadas canciones del género metal, tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos negativos que luchaban por entrar en su mente. Gakupo y Kaito se sentaron a su lado, estirando también a Meiko y a Lily. Sus amigos la obligaron a sacarse sus auriculares y empezaron a hablar con ella, logrando alivianar su dolor.

Gumi le dio una mirada de reproche a Miku, que solo la ignoró. Las cosas se le estaban juntando y en verdad se estaba armando un embrollo entre las tres chicas, de cierta manera, era un odioso triángulo amoroso del que la peliaqua era protagonista. Se sentía sumamente molesta con la situación, ella no quería eso, las cosas estaban saliendo en verdad mal. Pero ella se había enamorado de otra y ahora cargaba con el dolor y la culpa de dejar roto el corazón de una chica tan dulce e inocente como Rin Kagamine.

Las clases se reanudaron, dando un respiro a las chicas.

El almuerzo llegó rápidamente y Luka observó atentamente el momento en que una rubia y una chica de cabellos aguamarina se retiraban del salón. Depositó sus esperanzas en Gumi, es cierto, no hablaba con ella, pero esperaba que la chica haga recapacitar a la delegada, lanzándola a sus fríos brazos. Había notado que la peliverde tiene un carácter fuerte, por lo que, de seguro, podrá descargar toda la bronca que ambas sentían, sin siquiera saberlo, estaría trasmitiéndole sus pensamientos.

La chica de cabellos verdes tenía todo el argumento armado en su cabeza, intentando predecir las respuestas de su amiga. Sabía perfectamente como refutar a cada una de ellas y lograr que la chica recapacite, a costa del dolor que pueda causarle todas las cosas que debe decirle, quizás, de una manera algo dura. Pero debía hacerlo así, para que ella se sienta de la misma manera en que todas esas personas se sintieron cuando recibieron una grosera y cortante respuesta.

Las chicas llegaron hasta una banca apartada, cerca de la cancha de tenis. Ambas se sentaron a una distancia considerable y empezaron a comer en silencio, lentamente. Miku estaba algo alterada por la tensa situación que viviría en unos minutos, luego, debía darle una explicación a Luka, aunque estén en malos términos.

—Miku-san —la llamó apenas comieron todo.

—Sí.

—Sabes que está muy mal lo que has hecho.

— ¿Está mal que me haya enamorado?

Gumi giró su cabeza bruscamente, mirándola con bastante asombro. Nunca se esperó esa respuesta.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Debía hacerlo, es lo correcto.

—Miku-san, el problema aquí no es que te hayas enamorado de Megurine, o que hayas mandado volar a Rin-chan, sino, la forma en que lo has hecho. Fuiste cruel y lo sabes, no debiste decirle así las cosas ¿no podías ser más considerada con la chica que tanto había hecho por ti? Tú sabes, mejor que yo, cuánto te amó y todo a lo que ella estaba dispuesta.

—Ella no estaba dispuesta a todo.

—Y tú tampoco.

—No.

— ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Miku-san? ¿Por qué nunca has estado con ella?

—Yo no puedo protegerla.

—…

—Ella no tiene lo que yo tanto busco en una persona.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas?

—Seguridad.

— ¿Seguridad?

—Sí, esa seguridad… Me la da Luka.

—Entonces ve con ella.

—No, la situación con ella es extraña, me da seguridad pero no confío ni un poco en sus palabras.

— ¿Y es necesario que la hagas sufrir? Por Dios, Miku-san, solo haces daño a los demás.

—…

—Estoy harta de todo esto, te lamentas en tu soledad, deseando que haya alguna chica que te abrace y te acompañe, pero, cuando la tienes en frente, la mandas volar de una manera fría y grosera. Las personas tienen sentimientos ¿sabías? Tienen corazones que sufren y aman, que se alegran y se sienten desdichados y, la verdad, desde que Megurine eligió amarte, creo que sintió de todo menos alegría.

—Ella es una mentirosa, siempre ha—

— ¿Y tú, Miku-san? También le escondes cosas ¿o acaso le has dicho sobre tus sentimientos por Rin, la situación con ella? Haces que ella crea que lo único que debe hacer es ganarse tu confianza, Megurine cree que la amas, la mantienes con la ilusión de ser correspondida pero nunca le has dicho la verdad, ¿con qué cara puedes exigirle sinceridad?

—Yo no soy como ella, no me meto con cualquiera.

— ¿No te pusiste a pensar por qué hace eso?

— ¿Cómo que por qué?

— ¿No te pusiste a pensar que ella también puede sentir miedo, puede sentir soledad, buscando a una princesa a la cual amar?

—Pues si busca en cualquier agujero no la encontrará.

— ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tú eres esa chica que ella tanto busca?

—…

—Miku-san, si tan enamorada estás, creo que la decisión está tomada.

—Yo no he decidido nada.

—Pues deberías hacerlo, te puedo asegurar que Megurine no estará ahí para siempre y, ahora, has perdido a Rin ¿o acaso quieres quedarte sola por el resto de tu vida?

—No.

—Pues has algo.

—Pero, Luka es—

—Y basta de excusas ¡deja de ser una maldita cobarde!

— ¡No soy una cobarde!

— ¡Claro que lo eres, por eso nunca estuviste con Rin, por eso no estás con Megurine, huyes de ella, te escondes como una niña llorona!

—… —Miku solo agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

—Como quiero que Megurine se canse de ti y te deje sola, para que sufras un poco y abras los ojos —sentenció dura—. Nos vemos.

Alzando la frente con orgullo, Gumi emprendió camino hacia el salón, importándole poco que el timbre aún no haya sonado, dejando atrás a una pasmada Miku, que no notó el momento en que sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y empezaron a caer al piso.

Soledad. Era lo único que sentía en esos momentos. Gumi tenía razón, y lo sabía, por más que lo niegue miles de veces, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, esa era su realidad y debía asumirla. Pero no podía, era imposible para ella darle la razón, admitir que era una cobarde asustadiza que necesita amor y la compañía de una persona a la que amar. Ella no admitiría, jamás, que era una sentimental enamoradiza. No se dejaría batir de vuelta, si una vez, fue esa su perdición, no permitiría caer en lo mismo, una vez fue engañada, no volvería a ocurrir nunca más.

Recordaba con dolor su primer noviazgo. Aquel por el que tanto luchó y, resulta ser que, era una batalla totalmente innecesaria y perdida desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas. Antes, Miku era una adolescente soñadora y enamoradiza, esperando por su guapo príncipe azul, que sea un chico genial y talentoso. De hecho, encontró a ese chico, que, disfrazado de príncipe, la llenó de un falso amor y logró enamorarla a un nivel tan alto, que ella decidió entregarse a él.

Durante meses, mantuvieron vacías y ardientes relaciones sexuales. Pero eso era todo lo que él quería. Solo deseaba llevarla a la cama y robarle su más preciado tesoro: su virginidad. El chico, llegó a cansarse de ella y, al momento de cortar con la relación, le restregó en la cara las diferentes aventuras que él mantenía con chicas de su mismo nivel.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, siquiera a Gumi. La vergüenza que ese hecho la hacía sentir le impedía abrir la boca.

Y ella temía que Luka sea exactamente como él.

A pesar de su negación, lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era que la alemana aparezca de la nada, dándole una de sus tantas miradas cargadas de dulzura con cierta melancolía extraña que nunca logró comprender. Deseaba que ella venga y la rodee con sus fuertes brazos, susurrándole en el oído que todo estará bien, protegiéndola de todo mal.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, empezando a llorar amargamente, sin poder contener los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se me hace corto, pero bueno hasta ahí lo he escrito :v.**

 **¿Era esto necesario? Por supuesto. A partir de este suceso, ambas se dirán sus verdades y les adelanto que conoceremos gran parte del pasado de Luka en el siguiente capítulo y luego de eso ambas mantendrán al fin una relación estable (?) e iremos al pasado, descubriendo qué fue lo que pasó con ambas.**

 **So no pierdan las esperanzas (?).**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS :D**

 **Guest: Clexa /3. Bueno, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y mi estilo :/3 ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te guste.**

 **Fany 3: Bueno, hubo un poco de amor y luego bai, pero volverá a haber xD. Jaja ¡gracias! en verdad me alegran tus palabras :') me motivas a seguir escribiendo y prometo no abandonar esta historia, que espero que logre llenar las expectativas de todos (intenté no perder el hilo ni el estilo a lo largo de los caps xd). En fin, saludos y espero que te haya gustado este cap :3.**

 **Azhenet: Ya era hora, hasta yo me esta impacientando jajaja. Y bueno, están encaminadas, ya veremos cómo les va ya que ambas son difíciles de tratar :v ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este cap te guste. c:**

 **Gasaicat: Me alegra transmitir sentimientos con esta historia :') ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 ¡saludos!**

 **Bueno, si ven errores por ahí me avisan xD o si quieren quejarse o dar sugerencias pueden dejar un review (esto siempre me pareció excusa para pedir reviews xD). Espero que a todos les agrade este cap :3.**

 **Y bueno, eso. Bai.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Solo diré una cosa: FLUFF Y SANGRE! (buat?)**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los hechos ocurridos en este fic son meramente ficticios así mismo son utilizados los lugares citados y las situaciones creadas.**

* * *

 _El ruido de una maquinaria pesada la despertó, aunque apenas abrió los ojos. Quiso moverse, pero se sentía demasiado débil. El peso del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo, sumándole la fatiga era demasiado para soportarlo._

— _Oye, Iván, despierta._

 _El chico pareció obedecer y se arrastró, cayendo al lado de su hermana. Luka se incorporó sobre un codo y trató de ver algo por el orificio de la ventana, pero estaba muy lejos. Intentó moverse, pero todos sus músculos dolían._

 _Ellos estaban en lo que alguna vez fue una casa, y ahora era una pobre en ruinas, sin vidrios ni luz algunas. Estaban escondidos entre los escombros de lo que antes era una cocina. La pelirrosa vio que Iván logró incorporarse, sosteniéndose de la mesada. El chico caminó lentamente hacia el sonido, quería comprobar cuántos eran._

 _Iván, un chico flaco de cabellos negros y ojos miel, se acercó a la ventana y se agachó, asomando la cabeza ligeramente. Vio que tres tanques iban en dirección a la plaza del congreso y una fila de soldados iba detrás de las máquinas. Eran aproximadamente cincuenta hombres vestidos con el uniforme militar ruso. Se estaban alejando._

 _Él volvió hacia donde estaba su hermana, que ya se había sentado con la espalda apoyada por el horno._

— _Son cincuenta, tres tanques. Van a la plaza._

— _Podemos salir después y vamos hacia la embajada. Si llegamos hasta ahí estaremos a salvo._

— _Sí._

 _Luego de aproximadamente media hora, ambos se levantaron y, luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor, salieron de su escondite. Bajaron la calle, que estaba cubierta de polvo y algunos cuerpos estaban repartidos. Las casas estaban, en su mayoría, destruidas y los vidrios cubrían las veredas. Era un día especialmente caluroso y el sol quemaba sus cabezas._

 _Llegaron al centro de la ciudad. La embajada alemana se encontraba al otro lado, por el este. Doblaron en la siguiente esquina y vieron un grupo de cinco personas acercarse corriendo._

— _¡Huyan!_ — _gritó una mujer, en perfecto ucraniano._

 _Y ambos sintieron pánico._

 _Voltearon para retomar en la siguiente calle y, al avanzar unos metros, escucharon los tiros y los quejidos de dolor de los caídos. Luego de una cuadra corriendo, doblaron a la derecha, pero sabían que no era suficiente. Luka volteó y vio a tres personas siguiendo sus pasos, con el miedo surcando sus rostros._

— _Maldita sea._

 _Volvió a doblar, yendo hacia la embajada. Sus músculos dolían y se estiraban, como si estuvieran cerca de romperse. Sintió a su hermano tomar su mano, por lo que estiró para que él se ponga a su altura. Los tiros se seguían escuchando. La pelirrosa volteó y vio que las tres personas que las seguían, habían sido disparadas y estaban en el suelo, rodeadas por su propia sangre._

— _¿¡Vamos a morir!?_ — _gritó Iván._

— _¡No dejaré que eso pase!_

 _Tarde._

 _Una bala había dado en la pierna de Iván y el chico cayó, tirando a su hermana en el proceso._

— _¡Iván!_

 _El chico lloraba de dolor mientras se agarraba el muslo. Luka intentó alzarlo, pero le era imposible. Los hombres se acercaban lentamente, apuntándola._

 _—Iván, por favor, no me abandones —rogaba, llorando._

 _—Hermana, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —él sollozaba._

 _—No te rindas, hermanito, por favor, tú debes vivir._

 _—No, vive tú, hermana, vive y lucha, como papá siempre nos decía._

 _—No puedo Iván, por favor, no puedo más._

 _Luka abrazó el cuerpo del chico, llorando amargamente. Iván sonrió levemente y acarició los cabellos rosados de su hermana._

 _—Por favor, papá y mamá querrían que tú vivas, por favor hermana, lucha. Sé que tú puedes._

 _La mano de Iván dejó de acariciar su cabello y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Luka se separó solo para ver el rostro del chico, que había muerto con una leve sonrisa y los ojos abiertos._

 _—¡Iván!_

 _Había lanzado un grito desgarrador, que obligó a los radicalistas a detenerse, viendo la escena atentamente. Sus rifles apuntaban a la cabeza de la chica, que lloraba y se mecía abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano. Los reos intercambiaron palabras en ruso y uno de ellos se acercó, tomando a Luka por el brazo._

 _—Levántate, perra._

 _Luka se dejó levantar y cuando el hombre bajó el arma y los demás parecían distraerse, ella volteó, arrastrando al hombre consigo y ambos cayeron. El soldado cayó encima de ella, antes de que sus compañeros puedan apuntar y disparar a la pelirrosa. Ella evitó que el hombre se levante apretando su cintura con ambas piernas. Usó su brazo libre para intentar tomar el arma, y lo consiguió._

 _Empezó a golpear al soldado, mientras que los otros dos no sabían qué hacer. Si disparaban, herirían a su compañero, pero, si permitían que eso siga, quizás esa mujer logre matarlo. Cuando iban a disparar a pesar del riesgo, Luka empezó a dispararlos mientras forcejeaba con el soldado._

 _—¡Los mataré, desgraciados!_

 _Luka gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, liberando su odio. Logró noquear al radicalista que estaba encima de ella y usó su cuerpo como escudo, dando disparos certeros. Los dos cayeron al suelo y su sangre empezó a correr. La pelirrosa se sacó al hombre de encima y tomó la pistola que estaba en su cinturón. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, apuntó a su cabeza y lo mató._

 _Volteó hacia su hermano y empezó a llorar mientras estaba agachada al lado de su cuerpo inerte. Varios minutos después, ella se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Se despidió de su hermano y tomó las ropas de los radicalistas. Tomó sus armas y fue en dirección a la plaza del congreso._

 _Ella iba a luchar._

* * *

La jornada empezaba de vuelta para los habitantes del país nipón y una ojerosa chica de cabellos aguamarina se levantaba con dificultad de la cama.

Pasando completamente de su madre y su hermano, desayunó apenas probando su comida, para luego salir rápidamente. Necesitaba urgentemente ver a la alemana de ojos azules y lanzarse a sus brazos. No le importaba nada más, no soportaba dormir con la sola idea de que la chica vaya con cualquier otra mujer a hacer quién sabe qué cosas a causa de su rechazo. Ya había soportado eso por mucho tiempo, y no dejará que otra chica pase por la cama de la alemana. Solo quería ser ella quien tenga la dicha de acostarse con la pelirrosa, dándole todo el placer que ella tanto parecía buscar en todas, pero sin saciarse nunca.

Llegó al complejo educativo más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que no se cruzó con Rin en la entrada. Empezaba a considerar adoptar ese horario, no quería enfrentarse a la rubia, ver su rostro de vuelta y flaquear ante su determinación de conseguir algo serio y estable con la chica que venía robándole el corazón sin que ella lo note.

¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Aceptando la realidad. Quizás, todos sus miedos podían ser espantados por los firmes brazos de la alemana. Decidió que sería tan sincera con la chica como deseaba que ella lo sea, así no podría reclamarle nada. Gumi tenía toda la razón, era una cobarde niña llorona que quería a una fuerte y hermosa mujer que la proteja… Y esa mujer era Luka. Nunca comprendió del todo la forma de actuar de su chica, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, calar en su mente, conocer su alma, ver sus heridas, sus cicatrices, comprender sus diferentes miradas, cómo ve el mundo.

Si bien aún se sentía muy insegura sobre todo lo relacionado con la alemana, esperada que esos miedos desaparezcan lentamente, permitiéndole amarla sin ninguna atadura. Quería entregarle el corazón y el alma, dejar de ser una cobarde y lanzarse al vacío por ella, pero aún no era el momento oportuno. Aún le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para sentirse plena. No debía adelantarse a los hechos y terminar con la ilusión rota.

Llegó al salón y divisó a Luka sentada en su lugar. Su mejilla reposaba sobre la mano derecha mientras movía un lápiz sobre una hoja blanca, con cara de puro aburrimiento. Se acercó a su lugar y, luego de bajar su bolso, inspiró profundamente, dirigiéndose a la chica que aceleraba su corazón.

—Hola —dijo, nerviosa.

— ¡Oh! Hola —saludó, sorprendida.

— ¿Podemos hablar en el almuerzo?

—Ya quedé con mis amigos.

—Es en verdad importante.

—Lo que quería hablar contigo ayer, también era importante.

—Lo sé, justo de eso quiero hablar. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

—Lo pensaré.

—Búscame, entonces.

—Claro.

Volteando, la delegada volvió a su lugar, dejando su perfume a su paso, que inundó las fosas nasales de la alemana. Ella inspiró todo el aroma que pudo, dejándose llevar por la suave fragancia que desprendía. Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, empezó a hacer una rosa de papel con la hoja que estaba rayando. Fracasó, por lo que hizo un bollo y lo lanzó lejos.

La delegada se sentía muy inquieta, removiéndose constantemente en su lugar. No podía soportar estar cerca de su enamorada y no voltear a verla, ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz o rodear su cintura con sus brazos. En verdad deseaba sentir el cuerpo de la alemana estrechándose contra el suyo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse con esas intenciones.

Valor, lo que le llevaba faltando durante toda su vida. Sintiendo rabia contra ella misma, apretó los puños y se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos, incluyendo a Luka, que solo la miró con ambas cejas arqueadas.

Miku volteó y se dirigió hasta el lugar de Luka. Los estudiantes esperaban que la regañe, pero solo quedó en frente de ella, con el rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, notando el rubor de las mejillas de la chica, sorprendiéndose ligeramente.

—Sí —dijo con dificultad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Levántate.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Que te levantes, maldita sea! —exclamó, frustrada.

Algo desconfiada, Luka se levantó lentamente, dándole una mirada desconfiada a la peliaqua. La susodicha miró al piso, luego de unos segundos, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Luka, envolviendo su cintura en un tímido abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Nada —fue todo lo que dijo, apretándola más, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Un sentimiento cálido recorrió todo el cuerpo de la alemana, al momento que sonreía conmovida. Acarició los cabellos de Miku lentamente, sintiendo cómo se deslizaban por sus dedos suavemente, enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas a cada rincón del ser de su captora, que sentía su rostro arder y su corazón latir agitado. Apoyó su oreja sobre el pecho de Luka, escuchando las fuertes palpitaciones del corazón de la alemana. Sonrió con dulzura, relajándose ante tan acompasado sonido.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que querías? —preguntó, rompiendo el momento.

—Sí —susurró.

—Tanto jaleo por un abrazo —rió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

— ¡Idiota! —recriminó, separándose un poco solo para verla al rostro.

—Y tú eres una tonta —sentenció, al momento que le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Se separó rápidamente, con un gran sonrojo y una tenue sonrisa, dándole una mirada cálida. Miku apretó más el agarre, sintiendo hasta sus orejas calentarse. Apretó la mandíbula y, enojada, se separó completamente de la alemana.

Solo para darle una bofetada.

— ¡Maldita aprovechada! —le gritó, para luego salir del salón, echando humo por las orejas.

—Qué loca —comentó, al aire.

Sus compañeros, que estaban viendo toda la escena atentamente, rieron con ganas ante la expresión confusa de la chica, que luego pasó a ser una de resignación total.

—Tu chica te abraza, la besas… Y te da una bofetada ¡vaya suerte, Megurine! —rió uno de sus compañeros.

—Pero seguro no es la primera que le da una buena tunda —sentenció otro.

—Tienes razón… Creo que me lo merecía —dijo, sobándose la mejilla golpeada.

Los chicos volvieron a reír ante la actitud tan despreocupada que la agredida tomó. Sus amigos esperaban que se deprima y se largue a llorar en algún rincón, pero no lo hizo, bromeó con el tema y no parecía dolida por eso. Además del dolor físico, claro está.

Miku había ido al baño, lavándose la cara mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Miró su reflejo y llevó su mano a sus labios, para luego sonreír con ternura. La muy loca la había besado en frente de todos, algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra chica. Algunas chicas que estaban presentes miraron curiosas la expresión soñadora de la fría delgada, mientras, la misma, apoyaba sus manos sobre sus labios. Una de ellas no pudo evitar comentar.

—Así que te has enamorado ¿eh, Hatsune? —dijo una voz, en un acento extraño, similar al de Luka, pero más fuerte.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Volteó hacia la chica y la reconocíó. Esa alocada chica rubia de ojos azules era su compañera de clases, y amiga de la alemana. ¿Desde cuándo Lily Masuda tenía el acento de un extranjero? Se preguntó, pero ignoró ese hecho.

—Esa expresión soñadora, la mirada lejana a pesar de que ves tu propio reflejo, tocar tus labios mientras te sonrojas ¡Son los síntomas del amor! —exclamó Lily, emocionada.

—Eh… No, estás equivocada —respondió, nerviosa, agitando las manos.

— ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Conozco perfectamente los síntomas del amor y creo que has encontrado a tu príncipe! —sentenció, para luego sonreír con malicia—… ¿O será que encontraste a tu princesa?… ¿O quizás tú eres la princesa y te has enamorado de una plebeya? —dijo, en una indirecta, ambas pensaban en la misma chica de ojos azules.

— ¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! —gritó, saliendo de ahí rápidamente, sonrojada, de vuelta.

Miku volvió a su salón tan agitada como se había retirado. Sin desearlo, miró hacia el asiento de Luka, que estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras tenía los auriculares puestos. La alemana le devolvió la mirada, arqueando ambas cejas, masticó todo su dulce y le mostró una sonrisa dulce, ligera. La peliaqua sintió sus mejillas arder, por lo que se encaminó a su lugar rápidamente y, evitando las miradas curiosas de sus amigas, se sentó, hundiendo su rostro en un grueso libro de historia.

—Miku-chan —canturreó Neru—, ya nos hemos enterado.

—Vamos, dilo ¿cómo fue? —atacó Gumi.

—Cállense.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, contentas con la situación.

El rompecabezas estaba siendo armado.

* * *

Al mediodía, una alemana y una peliaqua estaban sentadas una en frente de la otra, en la azotea del colegio, envueltas en el silencio y la paz, mientras comían sus almuerzos y divagaban en sus mentes, pensando en la chica que tenían a tan escasos metros. Ambas mantenían los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad se asomaba en sus rostros.

—Miku —llamó una de ellas, cuando terminaron de comer.

—Sí.

—Siento mucho lo de hoy, cuando me abrazaste… Me dejé llevar, no lo pude evitar.

—En verdad eres una idiota —suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo siento —Luka se rascó la nuca, apenada.

—Ya te dije que dejes de disculparte por todo.

—Lo sien —cortó su frase cuando la peliaqua la fulminó con la mirada—, uh, está bien, dejémoslo así.

—Me he sorprendido y actué impulsivamente.

— ¿Y tu primer impulso fue darme una bofetada? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Quería hacerlo desde el día que dijiste amarme, supuestamente, así que lo hice al fin —contestó, alzándose de hombros.

—… —ella solo agachó la cabeza.

—Luka, estuve pensando en algunas cosas —empezó, nerviosa— y creo que ambas nos debemos muchas explicaciones.

— ¿Te refieres a Kagamine? —preguntó, despectiva, mirándola duramente.

—No te permitiré que te refieras a ella en ese tono —frunció el ceño.

—Tsk —pronunció, desviando la mirada, apretando los puños.

—En mi caso, sí, me refiero a eso. En tu caso… Bueno, creo que la lista es más larga de lo que me imagino.

—Quizás.

—Luka… ¿quién eres en realidad?

—Esa pregunta es muy amplia…

—Dime, actualmente… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—No.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Miku, sin mirarla al rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Salir con tantas chicas, acostarte con ellas… No tomas a nadie en serio, no comprendo cómo puedes hacer eso a las personas, las ilusionas y luego las dejas ¿en qué rayos estás pensando al hacer eso?

—Yo siempre soy clara, ellas saben que es algo pasajero, nunca tengo intenciones de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, solo paso el rato. No doy motivos para que se aferren a mí —levantó la mano del guante, como librándose de la culpa.

—Pero lo hacen.

—Es su problema.

—Y el tuyo.

—Mío no es, ellas saben cómo son las cosas conmigo.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste mantener una relación con alguna de ellas, darles una oportunidad?

—No —la alemana se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? —Miku frunció el ceño.

—Ellas no comprenderán. No me comprenderán.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Lo sé, nadie quiere comprometerse conmigo. Ni siquiera tú —agregó, con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Si alguna de ellas te dijo sobre sus sentimientos, ella quería comprometerse —dijo, tratando de disimular el dolor que la última frase le causó.

—Ellas no me conocen, no saben quién soy. Dicen quererme, pero solo es por mi actitud, por cómo las tomo, cómo las beso y las acaricio.

—Si no las dejas conocerte, no puedes asumir que no quieren comprometerse contigo.

—Terminarán alejándose.

— ¿Por qué se alejarían?

—Ya ha pasado, con dos personas, quienes creí que eran el "amor de mi vida".

—…

—Fue hace cuatro años —empezó a relatar, levantándose, dándole la espalda a Miku—, su nombre era Aria. Una linda chica de ojos claros y cabellos lavanda, hija del mejor amigo de mi padre. Nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, el mismo día que nuestros padres se conocieron en una reunión de negocios. Fuimos amigas durante toda la vida, incluso cuando ella se mudó, seguíamos en contacto por cartas y, luego, por internet. Luego yo me mudé y nos reencontramos, cuando teníamos quince años.

Luka suspiró y se llevó hacia atrás el flequillo, aunque volvió a su lugar. Miku miraba su nuca atentamente, sin perderse una sola palabra.

—Descubrimos nuestros sentimientos y empezamos a ser novias. Un año después, nuestra familia empezó a tener problemas con la competencia y la mafia. Yukari corría mucho peligro estando conmigo, así que, decidimos cortar la relación, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo porque íbamos a la misma institución. Una vez, cuando íbamos a mi casa después de clases, unos tipos nos agarraron por la calle, querían asesinarme y secuestrar a Yukari. Yo siempre llevaba armas conmigo, aunque ella odie la idea, sabía lo que ocurriría. Efectivamente, lo que ella tanto temía, ocurrió…

— ¿Qué era? —preguntó, temerosa.

—Que me convierta en una asesina.

—… —Miku abrió los ojos como platos, empezando a temblar.

—Obviamente, no estaba contenta ni lo hice por gusto. Lo hice para defendernos, tuve que matar a esos tres hombres a quemarropa. Como eran trabajadores de un empresario, me demandaron rápidamente, por lo que huí del país con mi familia. La mezcla de la culpabilidad y la soledad que me causaba estar sin ella me arrastraron a una depresión muy grave, por lo que perdí un año de estudios. Oh, por cierto, nos mudamos a Ucrania, ya que mi madre es ucraniana y ya habíamos estado en el país varias veces anteriormente.

— ¿Y tu novia?

—Ella iba a visitarme cada varios meses. Pero ya nada era igual. Yo notaba que ella me temía, no solo por su propia seguridad, sino por la de los demás. Poco a poco, dejó de visitarme y comprendí el mensaje.

— ¿No la has visto nunca más?

—No.

— ¿No la has buscado?

—Intenté, pero ella evitó todas las ocasiones. Ella desapareció.

—Luka —la llamó, con dolor—. Lo siento tanto.

Miku se levantó rápidamente, quedando frente a ella. Vio sus ojos, que solo mostraban una profunda tristeza mezclada con una inmensa soledad. La chica sintió su corazón encogerse ante tan deprimente imagen, por lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo, deseando juntar todas sus partes rotas de nuevo.

—Lo siento —repitió, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—No te preocupes.

—Lo siento, no solo por eso, sino, por todo. Perdóname, por favor, nunca quise hacerte daño —pidió, con la voz quebrada.

—No te preocupes —Luka empezó a acariciar su cabeza con una mano.

—Nunca más seré cruel contigo.

—Está bien.

—No volveré a rechazarte.

—Está bien.

—No volveré a herirte… O al menos lo intentaré.

—Está bien.

Elevó el rostro, encontrando los ojos de Luka inundados en lágrimas, que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas rápidamente. No pudo evitar hacer una gran expresión de dolor al ver sus tristes orbes azules, ellos no debían estar apagados, debían brillar con fuerza y presumir su color. Acarició su mejilla con sumo cariño, secando las lágrimas que corrían por ellas, tratando de borrar los malos recuerdos de su enamorada.

Dejándose llevar, ambas empezaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta juntar sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de sentimientos encontrados y algunos despertados. Desesperada, Luka envolvió la espalda de Miku con sus brazos, pegando completamente sus cuerpos y besándola con pasión. Esta vez, fue la peliaqua quien buscó la lengua de su chica con la suya, encontrándola rápidamente. La temperatura entre ambas subía rápidamente mientras se besaban con deseo y amor. La menor suprimía los gemidos que deseaban escapar de sus labios y la alemana hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no recorrer todos los rincones del cuerpo de Miku con sus manos.

A falta de oxígeno, se separaron lentamente, con las respiraciones agitadas y el rostro sonrojado. Tratando de normalizar el latido de su corazón, Luka apoyó sus frentes y cerró sus ojos, siendo imitada por la baja chica que reposaba sus brazos en los hombros de la más alta. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, sin saber que sus corazones empezaron a sincronizarse.

—Miku…

—Sí.

—Te amo —susurró, con todo el amor que pudo.

—…

—No te imaginas cuánto.

Volvió a apresar sus labios, con ternura. Los masajeó suavemente y luego le dio un ligero mordisco al inferior, separándose de ella.

—No me importa si no me crees —volvió a susurrar.

Empezó a darle cortos besos, que luego empezaron a recorrer su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello pasándolo por sus dedos. Miku solo disfrutaba del cariño que le era brindado, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la chica de la que se enamoró.

Minutos después, se quedaron estáticas, abrazándose nada más. La delegada buscaba una forma correcta de expresar sus emociones, pero no hallaba cómo. Decidió que se lo demostraría con acciones, ya que las palabras no eran lo suyo y aún no se sentía preparada para decirle que la amaba.

—Luka —la llamó, dulce.

—Dime.

—Hay cosas que debo decirte.

—Lo sé.

—Pero quedémonos así un rato más.

—Está bien.

Ambas inspiraban el perfume de la otra, sintiéndose encantadas por tan dulces y hechizantes fragancias. La peliaqua mantenía su rostro hundido en el pecho de la alemana, que respiraba acompasadamente, acariciando los cabellos de la chica que tanto amaba. La menor apoyó el oído en el pecho de ella, escuchando el fuerte latir de su corazón, siendo, para ella, el sonido más relajante de podía haber escuchado.

—Luka —la volvió a llamar, separándose de ella lo suficiente solo para mirarle al rostro.

—Dime.

—Yo… Quiero explicarte… —trató de terminar su frase, mirando los labios de la chica atentamente.

—Pues dímelo.

—Mejor nos sentamos —sugirió, separándose de ella antes de volver a besarla.

—Claro —aceptó, extrañando su calor.

Ambas se sentaron apoyadas por la pared, pegadas. Después de unos cortos y tensos segundos, Luka rodeó la cintura de Miku con su brazo, atrayéndola más. La chica posó su mano sobre el muslo de su enamorada, reposando su cabeza por su hombro.

—La situación con Rin, lo que tiene de extraña, lo tiene de dolorosa.

—…

—Yo… —tragó duro—, yo la amaba —confesó, con dificultad, sintiendo la tensión en los músculos de su chica—. En verdad lo hacía, me había enamorado de ella.

— ¿Y ella?

—Ella también —dijo, con dolor—, ambas nos amábamos. De hecho, ella sigue haciéndolo.

—Entonces deberían estar juntas —susurró, en un hilo de voz.

—No lo estamos y nunca lo estuvimos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Las dos tenemos miedo. Espero que no te burles de mí por lo que te diré.

—No lo haré —Luka tomó su mano.

—No nos animamos a salir del clóset.

—…

—Ella es una niña muy dulce e inocente. No soportará que la miren de reojo, la insulten o la rechacen por ser homosexual. Y yo no puedo protegerla de todo eso, nunca podría. Yo, en verdad, no quiero causarle problemas y ella tampoco a mí. No sé cómo me manejaría ante una situación en la que deba defendernos de un grupo de homofóbicos —finalizó, apretando su mano.

— ¿Y ella qué piensa de eso?

—Ella está de acuerdo. Ambas acordamos ser solo amigas y tratamos de reprimir nuestros sentimientos.

—Vaya… Eso es algo muy duro, se encadenaron ustedes mismas.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes tanto miedo?

—…

—Es obvio que tienes miedo, pero no sé a qué, menos aún, el motivo.

—Luka, yo —guardó silencio unos segundos—, yo no sé qué es lo que está mal conmigo —finalizó, con la voz quebrada.

—Oye, no te pongas así —la alemana se incorporó, mirándola.

—No comprendo qué es lo que he hecho —trataba de contener sus lágrimas—, nadie me comprende y todos me regañan por mi forma de ser ¡pero nunca se han puesto en mi lugar! No quiero causarle problemas a nadie, pero les hago daño, no sé por qué, no quiero, no quiero nada de eso. Solo quiero estar con alguien que me haga feliz, que me ame, que siempre cuide de mí y me dé mucho, mucho cariño. Pero tengo tanto miedo.

Luka intentaba secar sus lágrimas al momento que Miku apoyó su cabeza en su clavícula, tratando de componerse, aunque no lo conseguía.

—Tengo tanto miedo de todo, por el amor de Dios, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño… No, no quiero que se burlen de mí, que me golpeen ni que me traten de menos. Estoy harta de estar sola, pero no encuentro a la persona correcta ¡jugaron con mis sentimientos! —finalizó, empezando a sollozar.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Luka le dio un cálido abrazo a su amada, que lloraba desconsoladamente, parecía ser que, ella estaba limpiándose de toda culpa. La alemana solo suspiró, tratando de no empezar a llorar, debía ser fuerte para sostener a su chica, no la dejaría caer.

—Miku —susurró—, no estás sola… Yo estoy contigo, mi amor.

Solo recibió un llanto más fuerte en respuesta. Volvió a suspirar, acariciando los cabellos de su chica, susurrándole que todo estará bien.

Y ese gesto, fue suficiente para acallar su llanto en pocos minutos.

— ¿Mi amor? ¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó, levantando su rostro.

Miku le dio una mirada con infinita ternura y agradecimiento, con una tenue sonrisa. Ella solo parpadeó, con clara confusión, de todas formas, le sonrió ligeramente, tratando de transmitirle cálidos sentimientos.

—Mi padre —acarició su mejilla—, siempre hacía eso cuando yo lloraba.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Acariciaba mi cabello, susurrándome cosas lindas, diciendo que todo estará bien.

—… —Luka se conmovió.

—Me recordaste a él y logré calmarme.

—Ya veo —susurró, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Creo que… Hallé a esa persona que siempre cuidará de mí.

—Siempre lo haré, te protegeré de todo y de todos.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi padre, de cierta forma —sonrió, acurrucándose a ella, mirando al cielo—. Él era muy bromista y al mismo tiempo podía ser serio. Era muy protector con nosotros y amaba el fútbol.

—Entonces nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien —rió.

—Sí —concordó, sonriente—, me hubiese gustado que lo conozcas, así te amenazaba siempre.

—Uh…

—Él siempre me decía que debo buscar a un chico guapo y fuerte que cuide de mí. Bueno, casi lo hice, solo le cambié el género —agregó, avergonzada.

Luka se sorprendió, haciendo una expresión inocente al momento que se sonrojaba. Quería saltar y gritar de la emoción, pero se contuvo, solo mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca, nerviosa.

—En verdad eres una tonta —bufó.

— ¿Y eso?

—Para no perder la costumbre —dijo, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Pero qué…

Miku solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada ante la graciosa expresión incrédula de su chica. Luka la miró con ensoñación, admirando la expresión que tenía su amada mientras soltaba una de las risas más sexys y naturales que presenció en su vida. Soltó una risita mientras seguía observándola. La peliaqua se calmó, pero no borró la sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sin poder contenerse, Luka se lanzó encima de ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, acostándose sobre ella. La menor rió divertida, dejándose llevar por la situación, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su captora.

Luka le plantó un profundo beso en los labios, que, rápidamente, se convirtió en uno apasionado. La posición en que se encontraban llevaban a la mente de la alemana a crear las más eróticas y ardientes escenas con su ahora presa, empezando a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Extasiada, Miku introdujo su lengua en la boca de su enamorada, dejando salir un suave gemido que encendió todos los sentidos de la alemana.

El melódico sonido que salió de la boca de su amada, la llevó rápidamente al terreno del amor pasional, deseando cruzar las puertas del más pecaminoso éxtasis. Quería escuchar aún más de sus gemidos, por lo que empezaba a descargar sus deseos carnales, logrando su objetivo con éxito. La peliaqua se sentía sumamente excitada, todo lo relacionado con la pasión homosexual seguía siendo muy nuevo para ella y era terreno desconocido, aunque le encantaría recorrerlo de la mano de su chica.

Se separaron por unos segundos para luego volver a unirse, respirando solo lo suficiente, para disfrutarse lo más posible.

Interrumpiéndolas bruscamente, el timbre sonó. Se separaron rápidamente, asustadas. La primera en reaccionar fue Miku, que rió ante la expresión frustrada de la pelirrosa, que empezó a mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Vamos ya, tonta —dijo Miku, levantándose.

—Sí, sí.

El rompecabezas estaba siendo correctamente armado.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se me hace corto, pero bue. No diré más, debo estudiar :'v.**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS :D**

 **InfinitySKyght: Sí, Miku eso (?). Bue quizás no fue el pasado que esperabas pero bue peor es nada xD. La verdad nada en este mundo es una coincidencia e.e calculé todo en este fic antes de publicarlo (?). En fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 ¡saludos!**

 **Fany 3:Jajajajaja, bue al fin llegó el siguiente cap xD. Y sí, la intensidad ya empieza (?) y bue, lo de la malo se sabrá más adelante, obviamente no es nada bueno ni que Luka quiera recordar gg. Muchas gracias por el review ¡saludos!**

 **Azhenet: Bue creo que ya lo hizo (?) jajaja. Gracias por comentar ¡saludos! :3**

 **Megurine Chikane La Ardilla: DRAMA DRAMA EVERYWHERE. EL DRAMA NO ACABA AHORA Y NO LO HARÁ NUNCA MUAJAJAJAJA. Ya en serio xD. Ay bueno, ya empiezo a hacer las cosas bien con Miku o al menos eso creo (?). Bue Miku no es la mala pero si se ve así, genial xDDD. La dvd Rin no me cae bien entonces me encana hacerle eso ¡JAJA! Bue saludos, nos leemos en el grupo (?).**

 **Y bueno eso. Bai.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**No estaba muerta... Andaba de finales (?).**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al siguiente día de la jornada escolar, Luka llegó con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Su corazón latía emocionado esperando la hora en que su chica entre por la puerta, aunque no podía lanzarse a sus labios, como le hubiese gustado hacer, verla y que ella le devuelva la misma mirada cargada de amor era más que suficiente. Sus amigos se encontraban en verdad contentos con la situación y recibieron a la alemana con felicitaciones y diferentes bromas, desde unas con relativa inocencia hasta perversiones.

Mientras tanto, Miku estaba sentada en la mesa familiar, desayunando rápidamente, sentía la misma necesidad que ella, deseosa por verla al fin. Su madre notó el gran cambio en el estado de ánimo de su hija, más no comentó nada. Quizás, su hija estaba viéndose con un chico y las cosas parecían ir bien. Deseaba sacar el tema, pero temía ponerla de malhumor y que, después, el chico pagara los platos rotos.

Mikuo solo sonreía divertido, parecía ser que la alemana estaba en camino de ser su cuñada. Muchas veces, la mujer mencionó el amor que sentía por su hermana, pero el chico sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre ellas dos, por lo que, nunca se atrevió a invitarla a casa sin antes preguntárselo a Miku… Y cada vez que lo hacía, recibía un rotundo "No" como respuesta. Desde ahora, simplemente la traería, sería un show digno de ver y les daría infinito material para mofarse de la mayor.

A paso apresurado, Miku salió de su casa. Si bien llevaba el mismo porte autoritario de siempre, escondiendo todas sus emociones, en su interior, el caos era inminente y todo causado por la atrevida extranjera que osó meterse en su corazón y causar toda una revolución de grandes magnitudes, que la dejaba indefensa ante ella y sus múltiples encantos, sus escurridizas manos y sus dulces labios.

Se había enamorado. La amaba de una manera incontrolable. Ella le había mostrado una faceta del mundo que no conocía, una forma increíble de ver la vida y una perspectiva aún más amplia de las cosas. Ella era un nuevo mundo por descubrir, un mundo totalmente desconocido, algo que nunca había visto, algo tan hermoso, que no creía que existiera. Ella le había mostrado cómo es que las personas valientes actúan.

Y no era una valentía carente de miedos. Al contrario, ella sabía que su chica tenía muchos temores, inseguridades, heridas. Pero nada de eso parecía detenerla, ella, quizás, se había derrumbado en el pasado, pero ahora, vuelve a estar erguida sobre sus firmes piernas, con los brazos extendidos, esperando por ella, deseando envolverla en un abrazo infinito y elevarlas al cielo. Miku esperaba ansiosa que ese momento llegue, en que se lance a sus brazos y la sostenga.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió ligeramente cuando se vio en la estación cerca del instituto. Ligeramente desorientada, siguió los pasos de los estudiantes que tenían su mimo uniforme, arreglando sus pensamientos y tratando de domar su corazón, pero éste estaba empecinado en salirse de su pecho e ir corriendo a algún rincón junto a la causante de semejante desastre.

Suspiró, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho. Se detuvo y respiró lentamente, preguntándose cómo llegó hasta ese extraño punto en que la rebelde que una vez odió, la hacía sentir de esa manera tan única.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te has enamorado, Hatsune-san! —exclamó la rubia atolondrada, que era su compañera de clases.

— ¡Tú! ¡Me has asustado, maldita! —le gritó.

—Oh, lo siento —canturreó— ¿al fin has aceptado la realidad?

— ¿Cuál realidad?

—Esa en la que suspiras por alguien —aclaró, soñadora.

—Yo no suspiro por nadie —refutó, con un sonrojo que descartaba sus palabras.

—Pero tu rostro me dice otra cosa —volvió a canturrear.

—Estás loca, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —cortó, adelantándose.

— ¡Suerte con Megurine-san! —gritó, descaradamente.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —gritó, sonrojada.

La extraña rubia solo atinó a carcajearse, mientras veía a la delegada alejarse rápidamente. Después de unos segundos, logró calmarse, respirando varias veces, encantada con la situación.

—Espero que, en verdad, te vaya muy bien con Hatsune… Comandante —susurró con nostalgia.

La mencionada chica caminaba a su salón, con el ceño fruncido. Si antes se sentía alterada, ahora se sentía mucho más. Esa loca chica rubia había notado sus sentimientos y los usaba para molestarla. Quizás, Luka le había contado a sus amigos, con lujo de detalles, lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, y ahora Lily utilizaba eso para molestarla. De todas maneras, se encargaría de averiguar de dónde sacó la información, le sacaría la verdad a la mujer que era la fuente de todo el hermoso caos que era su vida en esos momentos.

Entró a su salón, paseando su mirada. Sentada sobre una de las mesas, estaba su amada pelirrosa, bromeando con sus amigos, riendo con ellos. Sonrió tenuemente ante la escena, le encantaba verla convivir con otras personas, le parecía fascinante la manera en que su chica se desenvolvía, el vocabulario que usaba, cómo bromeaba con todo y le sacaba el lado divertido y sarcástico. Caminó lentamente, hasta su asiento, donde bajó su bolso y saludó a Neru, empezando una amena conversación con ella. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Lily entrar y llegar al grupo, dando ligeros saltitos.

Pocos minutos después, un toqueteo en su hombro, algo brusco, la interrumpió. Sabía perfectamente quién era la única que podía llamarla así, por lo que volteó, con una sonrisa imposible de contener.

—Hola —saludó la mujer, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Akita, espero que no te moleste que interrumpa —le dijo, algo apenada.

—No te preocupes, es toda tuya. Te la regalo con moño y envuelta, si prefieres.

— ¡Mejor sin nada! —exclamó.

— ¡Pervertida! —reprochó la peliaqua, dándole una patada en la tibia izquierda.

Luka chilló de dolor, mientras que Neru se carcajeaba por las ocurrencias de la alemana y las diferentes reacciones inesperadas que causaba en su "fría" amiga. Observó divertida cómo una pequeña discusión se formaba entre las chicas, teniendo a la inocente pelirrosa como víctima y a una malvada Miku Hatsune como la victimaria, que seguía regañándola.

Como lo había hecho antes, la mayor estiró su silla hasta la altura del asiento de su chica, sentándose pegada a ella, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras conversaban tranquilas, muy cercanas y con una confianza que empezaba a levantar sospechas, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se veían venir una relación entre las dos mujeres tan opuestas. Los minutos pasaban y las dos se sentían muy cómodas disfrutando de su compañía, molestándose, bromeando y una Miku riendo abiertamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Gumi llegó al salón y no quiso interrumpir a las chicas que tan metidas en su mundo estaban, por lo que fue a saludar a su amiga rubia directamente.

—Se ven muy bien juntas —comentó.

—Sí, creo que ella es lo que Miku-chan necesita —sentenció Meiko, en un tono maternal.

En ese momento, la profesora Arasawa entra apresuradamente, buscando a alguien con la mirada, ligeramente desesperada.

— ¡Megurine! ¿¡Dónde está Megurine!?

—Aquí —dijo, simplemente, levantando la mano.

— ¿Eh? —bajó la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces al ver a su alumna estrella en los brazos de la rebelde —. Miku-chan, debo llevarme a tu chica urgentemente, espero que no te molestes —dijo, en tono divertido, guiñando el ojo.

— ¡Profesora! —se quejó, avergonzada.

Luka solo rió, soltando a la delegada y poniéndose de pie. Se despidió de ella agitando la mano y salió tras los pasos de su profesora guía, que se veía alterada. Llegaron hasta su oficina y se adentraron hasta su escritorio, frente al cual, la alumna tomó asiento tranquilamente. Su profesora, en cambio, se desplomó en su asiento, suspirando.

— ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Levkás, tu "padre" —dijo, con desprecio—, ha venido ayer a última hora y me exigió un informe de tu rendimiento.

—Y… —ella sintió todos sus músculos tensarse.

—Mi idea era darle solo los últimos, pero él insistió en verlos todos y, como buen abogado que es, sacó a relucir su derecho como firmante del contrato. En efecto, tuve que mostrarle todos los resultados. Vio la gran baja que tuviste durante unas semanas y ha amenazado con romper el contrato y sacarte del instituto.

— ¡Pero he remontado todo y no perdí la beca! —exclamó, indignada.

—Se lo dije, pero no quiso escuchar. Solo quería advertirte sobre eso. Hoy pasará a hablar contigo, como no sabe dónde encontrarte, vendrá aquí.

— ¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé, solo dijo que vendría durante la mañana y me pidió usar la oficina para hablar contigo… En privado.

—No estará pensando dejarme sola con él.

—El problema es que no sabemos a qué hora vendrá y no puedo abandonar mi clase.

—Sabes que puede matarme si lo desea y nadie le dirá nada.

—Luka-chan, no digas eso, tengamos fe en que solo será una conversación —en ese momento, suena el timbre—, bien, ve a tu salón y no bajes la guardia.

—Sí.

La alemana se levanta, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Empezó a idear un plan y una posible ruta de escape, en caso de que las cosas se pongan muy feas. Observó la ventana atentamente, pero no era buena idea. Suspiró, tendría que usar la fuerza, de ser necesario, pero una pequeña parte de ella confiaba en el juicio de Levkás y esperaba que el hombre no sea tan animal. En verdad deseaba que el amable ruso del que se había enamorado, siga existiendo, aunque sea en lo profundo de su corazón.

Entró a su salón e ignoró a Miku olímpicamente, que la miraba muy preocupada por el semblante sombrío con el que entró. Lastimosamente, la presencia del profesor le impedía levantarse a preguntar qué rayos ocurrió. De hecho, la alemana ignoró a todos a su paso, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo, que se preocupó tanto o más que la peliaqua. Muchas posibilidades se cruzaron en su mente, pero ninguna lograba convencerlo. Sea cual sea el caso, no era nada bueno.

La mañana avanzó lentamente para Luka, que miraba el reloj constantemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Levkás tenga un accidente o le ocurra algo y muera. Cerca de las 9.30 de la mañana, cuando solo quedaban quince minutos antes del receso que pensaba aprovechar para escapar del colegio, unos golpes secos en la puerta de su salón descolocaron su corazón. Ella conocía perfectamente ese sonido, las miles de maneras en que el ruso golpeaba la puerta declarando su estado de ánimo.

Y, esta vez, él estaba enojado.

Un inexplicable miedo empezó a correr por sus entrañas, enviando desagradables escalofríos a sus extremidades. El profesor miró la puerta con curiosidad y se acercó hasta ella, deslizándola. Miró atentamente los azules ojos del hombre alto que tenía en frente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó, ligeramente desconfiado.

—Buenos días, joven —dijo, con voz grave y el acento muy marcado—, quiero hablar con Luka Megurine.

— ¿Y usted es?

—Soy su tutor.

El profesor asintió, mirando en dirección a la alemana que estaba estática en su lugar, dándole una mirada cargada de odio al hombre. Se sintió sumamente ofendida cuando él tuvo el descaro de decir que era su tutor. Si bien, él la había ayudado, mantenido y cuidado, todo eso estaba muerto y ya era el pasado. Ahora, ambos se tenían un odio profundo y buscaban la ocasión perfecta para acabar con la vida del otro.

Luka tragó duro y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta el hombre de cabellos rubios, tan claro, que casi eran blancos. Los dos se miraban atentamente, inspeccionándose mutuamente. Levkás llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata. El hombre cambió su peinado, antes lo traía algo largo, ahora, en cambio, tenía un corte al estilo buzo. Tenía una marcada barba al ras, uniforme, uniéndose perfectamente con su cabello que era ligeramente más claro. Sus facciones eran gruesas, de barbilla ancha y unos ojos tan claros que parecían diamantes azulados, grandes, preciosos. Ese ruso de aproximadamente treinta años, era el monumento a la arrogancia masculina. Él le daba una mirada despectiva a la alemana, desaprobando todo lo que veía, desde su cabello, sus ojos, hasta el uniforme y la forma en que caminaba para dirigirse hacia él.

Miku, por su lado, miraba al hombre con evidente asombro. Stella nunca había mencionado nada de su familia o de un tutory, de repente, aparece ese varón diciendo que, prácticamente, cuida de ella. Sus acentos eran diferentes y no se parecían en nada. Los ojos del padre de su amada le transmitían un miedo profundo y una frialdad única, a diferencia de ella, era evidente que él carecía totalmente de sentimientos, infundiendo miedo con su sola presencia. Cuando Luka pasó por su lado, quiso detenerla, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No tenía fundamentos para sentirse así.

Ella se quedó parada frente al hombre, mirándolo atentamente. Éste, frunció el ceño, tomándola del brazo derecho.

—Suéltame —exigió.

—Solo me aseguro de que no escapes como la última vez.

Ella se resistió un poco, pero él apretó más el agarre, causándole un ligero dolor a modo de advertencia. Cedió, dejando de forcejear. Sin más, ambos se retiraron, dejando un tenso ambiente y miles de murmullos entre sus compañeros, sumándole el errático latir del preocupado corazón de Miku. Ella temía que algo ocurra con su chica, la inquietud no la dejaba en paz.

Algo se sentía muy mal.

En la oficina de la profesora Arasawa, "padre" e "hija" se encontraban sentados uno enfrente de otro, rodeados de un tenso silencio que amenazaba con romper los tendones de sus espaldas. Se miraban fijamente, tratando de entrever en las decisiones y pensamientos del otro, pero fallando rotundamente.

—He venido porque me has avergonzado —empezó el hombre, duro.

— ¿Cómo lo he hecho? —preguntó, inexpresiva.

—Eres una rebelde, una irresponsable y una malagradecida.

—No entiendo tu punto, nadie sabe que estoy a tu cargo.

— ¡El embajador lo sabe! —Exclamó, conteniendo su furia—, y tú, niñita, me estás dejando mal frente a las autoridades.

—No es mi problema.

—Si no fuera por el maldito contrato que firmé con Praats, ya te hubiese matado —susurró.

—Si no fuera por los cargos legales, hace tiempo que yo te hubiera matado.

— ¡Maldita! —le gritó, apretando los puños.

—Dime qué quieres y deja de molestar.

—Sabes perfectamente la condición. Una sola falta más y te tiro en un pozo peor del que te saqué.

— ¿Y qué lugar será peor que ese?

—Irás con mis hombres al cuartel. Serás el juguete del sargento y la puta de los soldados y esta vez, yo no estaré ahí para protegerte. Al contrario, iré ahí a volverte mi puta.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente de mí?

—Querida, eres una fiera en la cama, nunca tendría suficiente.

—Así que, la condición para que no me lleves con tus animales es que mantenga mis notas y nada más —dijo, desviando el tema.

—Eso, no es tan difícil, creo que el otro chico rebelde con el que te revuelcas te ayudará a pasar las materias.

—Yo no me revuelco con él.

—Por lo que —sonrió, perverso—, quiero pedirte algún que otro favor, si quieres llamarlo así.

—Escúpelo.

—Praats me ha mandado llamar varias veces, preguntando por ti, pidiendo que te lleve para hablar los tres. Bien sabrás que él desconoce nuestra situación —ella asintió—, por lo que tuve que inventarle mil excusas. Necesito que me acompañes una vez, tranquilices al alemán ese y te pongas de mi lado.

— ¿Ponerme de tu lado?

—Sabes que no le agrado, solo aceptó que yo sea tu tutor por… Bueno, ya sabes el motivo —se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo—, por eso, me amenaza constantemente con quitarme mi puesto en la embajada rusa y mandarme de vuelta a mi país.

—Donde te arrestarán apenas bajes del avión…

—Exactamente —se cruzó de brazos—, por eso, necesito que me defiendas como colegiala enamorada defiende a su novio frente a su padre celoso.

— ¿No podías poner otro ejemplo? —preguntó, fastidiada.

—No —sonrió, arrogante.

—Prefiero mil veces que pierdas tu puesto y te arresten.

—Pero no te conviene, mi amor.

—Dame un buen motivo.

En eso, él se levanta bruscamente, sacando su pistola de su espalda y lanzándose sobre Luka, cayendo ambos en el piso, con el hombre encima y la pistola en la cabeza de su ahora víctima. Sonrió con perversión y besó sus labios bruscamente. Luka lo mordió.

— ¡Maldita! —exclamó, dándole un golpe con el mango de la pistola.

Un hilo de sangre empezó a caer por su frente, pasando por el costado de su ojo izquierdo. Ella estaba en desventaja y lo sabía. Con arma en mano y encima, el hombre podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

—No te conviene porque sabes lo que poseo.

—…

—No me he deshecho de esos vídeos que filmamos mientras lo hacíamos —susurró en su oído.

Luka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apretando los puños. Sintió que la lengua de Levkás empezó a recorrer su cuello mientras la punta de la pistola reposaba en su mejilla izquierda. El ruso empezó a succionar su cuello con la misma maestría de siempre, conocía el cuerpo de su antigua enamorada y sabía cómo encenderla. Sabía también que, así como él no puede resistir el gran deseo que siente, ella tampoco puede.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo como antes?

—No —respondió, con la voz ronca.

—Interesante —comentó, volviendo a besar su cuello.

El timbre sonó, asustándolos. Levkás se levantó rápidamente, guardando la pistola en su espalda. Luka hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de que su uniforme se vea decente, dentro de lo que para ella es decente. Se volvieron a sentar, uno enfrente del otro.

—¿Esa es tu manera de obligarme a ayudar?

—Sí.

—Eres un desgraciado.

— Tsk, no me interesa, ¿tu profesora vendrá ahora?

—Supongo que sí, es el receso de quince minutos.

Él solo cerró los ojos, suspirando. No podría usar la violencia si la profesora venía y ya tendría que dar muchas explicaciones por las heridas que ambos tenían.

—Bien ¿harás eso? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

—No.

—Luka, no me obligues a difundir esos vídeos por toda la red.

—…

—Además, me debes muchos favores.

—Me rescataste porque quisiste.

—No me interesa, me lo debes, maldita —masculló.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina se abre, dejando ver a la dueña del lugar. Se sorprendió al verlos hablar tan tranquilos, pero volvió a alarmarse cuando notó la sangre en el rostro de su alumna y el labio partido del varón.

— ¿¡Qué rayos le has hecho!?

—Esta chica me puso nervioso —defendió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te lo buscaste.

—Bien, mejor apresúrense porque temo que terminen a los golpes —Yuri entró rápidamente y dejó algunas carpetas sobre la mesa.

—Si fuera por mí, hace rato ya le hubiese partido la cara a este imbécil.

—Y yo ya te hubiese matado, maldita —se miraron desafiantes.

—Basta. Señor Wazwickoska ¿a qué ha venido? —la profesora volteó y se recostó por su escritorio.

—El embajador quiere hablar con nosotros y, de paso, he puesto en su lugar a esta mujer.

—Puedo presentar cargos contra usted por agredir a mi alumna dentro de la institución.

—Hágalo, no me interesa.

— ¿Qué dirá Praats si se entera que me has golpeado? —preguntó Luka, sonriendo arrogante.

—Ya te dije lo que pasará, pero confío en ti.

—Maldito —masculló.

—Profesora ¿puede dejarnos hablar solos? —pidió el ruso.

—No quiero que se maten.

—No lo haremos, hay un contrato de por medio que nos impide descargarnos —aclaró, gesticulando con las manos.

—Luka-chan ¿te parece bien?

—Si estás aquí, profe, no puedo insultarlo con toda la libertad del mundo —la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya ve que esta chica es una grosera.

—Está bien, pero, un solo rasguño más a mi alumna y se las verá con las autoridades, señor Wazwickoska.

—No se preocupe.

Dándole una mirada de desconfianza, la profesora se retiró, bastante inquieta, pero no había nada que pueda hacer. Solo esperaba que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo rápidamente. Suspirando, se dirigió a la sala de profesores, donde estaba la expendedora, necesitaba un café para dejar de pensar en cosas trágicas y preocuparse por todo.

Pasados unos minutos, el ruso volvió a quitar la pistola, apuntando a Luka. Ella solo lo miró atentamente, sabía que nunca lo haría, pero era una excelente forma de presionarla.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Está bien —accedió.

— ¡Excelente! Ahora llamaré a Praats, si le hablamos los dos estará más tranquilo.

—Como quieras.

Él sonó entusiasmado. Sonriente, guardó la pistola y sacó su celular del bolsillo del saco. Marcó el número del alemán y, a un par de pitidos, Praats atendió la llamada. Puso el sonido en altavoz, para que ambos puedan hablar y escuchar.

—Levkás.

—Praats. Ahora estoy con Luka.

—Hola Praats.

—Hola, Luka ¿cómo estás? —el hombre sonaba tranquilo.

—Bien.

—Me alegro. Seguro llamaron por la entrevista.

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Vayamos directo al grano. Entre más rápido sea, mejor.

—Díganos fecha y ahí estaremos —dijo Levkás.

—Los espero aquí, mañana, a las… Ocho de la noche ¿les parece?

—Por mí está bien —Luka se alzó de hombros.

—Sí.

—Entonces, está todo concretado —dijo Praats, ambos jurarían que el hombre sonreía en ese momento.

—Nos vemos mañana —sentenció el rubio.

—Adiós chicos.

—Adiós —dijeron al unísono.

Cortaron la llamada y, luego de guardar su celular, él la miró, hundiéndose en esos ojos azules que una vez representaron el mundo entero para él. Suspiró suavemente, era increíble cómo el amor se esfumó dejando solo al rencor, como si fuera lo que sobraba, llevándose todo lo que ambos fueron y dejándolos como un par de desconocidos que solo conocen sus cuerpos, pero no sus almas.

—Ya vete, hombre —apuró Luka.

—Quiero hacerte mía.

La pelirrosa suspiró. No permitiría que ese hombre vuelva a tocarla. No solo por el daño que le hizo en el pasado, sino porque ahora su corazón pertenecía a cierta chica de curiosos cabello aguamarina. Si aceptaba un último revolcón con su ex, sentiría que la estaba traicionando.

—Ya hay alguien más.

Levkás la miró con sorpresa, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y el orgullo masculino herido. ¿Alguien más ya poseía a su mujer? Inaudito. Apretó los puños.

— ¿Quién es el maldito?

Sin responder, Luka se levantó y, antes de salir, volteó.

—Mañana le diré a Praats que lo nuestro acabó, y desaparecerás de mi vida.

Dio un fuerte portazo y fue a su salón. Levkás se quedó pensativo, luego se levantó y dio un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

 _Ella estaba harta de ir al tribunal. Estaba harta de los periodistas, la prensa amarillista y todos los procesos legales que la denuncia de un robo y homicidio requerían. Miku decidió llevar las riendas de la situación, más bien, de empujar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. Miyako no podía con la situación. Ella había perdido todas sus fuerzas el día que su esposo fue asesinado._

 _Miku volvía a estar entre el público dentro de la sala de juicio, escuchando atentamente la defensa de uno de los ladrones, que estaba bien elaborada, pero sabía que la abogada de su familia se encargaría de destruir todo eso y poner al tipo en la cárcel. Tal como se lo esperó, el ladrón fue condenado a siete años de cárcel. Estaba contenta con el resultado, pero eso no traería a su padre de vuelta._

 _El proceso volvió a repetirse dos veces más. El segundo ladrón fue condenado a 20 años de cárcel, no solo por el robo del negocio, sino también por robar el vehículo que utilizaban y matar al guardia que cuidaba la librería de su familia. El tercero, recibió 10 años, por el robo y por compra ilegal de armas de fuego._

 _A pesar de las condenas, el asesino de su padre logró escapar. Según aclararon sus cómplices, el hombre los traicionó a todos y mató a la "rata de biblioteca", que no estaba en los planes, y se llevó todo el dinero, dejando a sus compañeros a su suerte. Siguieron la pista del hombre hasta Inglaterra, donde se inició una exhaustiva búsqueda del ladrón asesino._

 _Pero a la familia ya no le importaba. La tristeza rondaba su casa y sabían que el castigo del asesino no traería a Yukio de vuelta. Él se había ido, más bien, había sido arrebatado del seno familiar, dejando solos a sus hijos y a su esposa. Miku y Mikuo empezaron a valerse por ellos mismos. Miyako había caído en una fuerte depresión que la obligó a dejar su trabajo y encerrarse en su habitación, donde no hacía más que llorar abrazando las ropas de su esposo._

 _Los tres sabían, que sus vidas no volverían a ser iguales desde ese día._

* * *

 **Fin. c:**

 **Bue, tal como dije al principio estaba de finales y todo era muy denso :v. Suspendí una meteria pero bueeee, son cosas que pasan (?). Cuando empezaron las vacaciones mi notebook se descompuso *kokoro rompido* por lo que no pude publicar y ahora la recuperé. Ya inició el semestre y quiero llorar (?).**

 **EL RINCÓN DE LAS RESPUESTAS :D**

 **InfinitySKyght: Sí, acá hay más drama xD este hombre tenía que aparecer pero no te preocupes no volverá a molestar (?) prometo que será de los últimos dramas densos del fic :v. Me alegra que notes pequeños detalles y que los aprecies :') muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste este cap ¡saludos!**

 **Azhenet: Sí, el próximo cap ya veremos el pasado de Luka en un super resumen extendido (?) espero que te guste :D. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste y ojalá este cap también sea de tu agrado xD ¡saludos!**

 **Fany 3: Jajajaja, se hizo esperar la verdad xD. Bue ya tenés acá una pieza importante del pasado de Luka gg. Va a molestar un poco y luego bai xD. El próximo cap ya verás todo el pasado gay y trágico de Luka. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que cap también te haya gustado ¡saludos! :3**

 **HollieRubin: ¡Hola! Debo decir que tu review me emocionó todo :'c skfnwejfn qué bellas palabras, me entusiasmas así, awww, es lo más bello que me han dicho xD. Bue no voy a dejar de actualizar, lo prometo xD de repente me toma tiempo por la universidad y cosas inesperadas como que mi notebook muera *kokoro partido* espero que este cap te guste también ¡saludos y muchas gracias!**

 **Seven Minds: Jajajaaja, estoy bien y ya está acá la continuación xD. Bue ya apareció uno de los secretos de Luka, y el próx cap mataré tu curiosidad sobre sus secretos gg. Quizás Rin sufra un poco más y luego sea feliz (?) pero bue a mí no agrada entonces la uso para estas cosas jajajaja ¡saludos y espero que te haya gustado!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Holi.**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Tanto tiempo**

 **Sí**

 **Sí**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mismo que el anterior, ah.**

* * *

Luka fue al baño, donde se limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre y trató de cubrir el golpe. Para su alegría, funcionó. Se arregló el cabello y el uniforme y, sin más preámbulos, se encaminó a su salón con un semblante de tranquilidad. Ingresó al mismo y tanto su chica como su mejor amigo la miraron con preocupación. Ella solo sonrió, queriendo decirles que todo estaba bien. Por suerte, el pequeño corte que le hizo el mango de la pistola era cubierto por uno de los tantos flecos de su desastroso cabello.

Se sentó en su lugar y suspiró, pensando que Levkás se las vería negras al siguiente día. Y que ella debía dar largas explicaciones a la presidenta del curso.

A la hora del almuerzo, el primero en abordarla fue Kaito, que solo recibió una sonrisa sincera y un "está todo bien" como respuesta. Él sabía que su amiga no mencionaría nada más sobre su encuentro con el hombre que tanto daño le hizo, así que, se conformó con esa simple respuesta y se resignó a ir con sus amigos.

—Luka ¿estás bien? —preguntó Miku, a sus espaldas, tomando la manga de su saco.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Ese hombre en verdad era tu padre?

—No, ese idiota es mi tutor —bufó—, no sé qué tiene en la cabeza para ir por la vida diciendo que es mi padre —finalizó, con clara molestia.

— ¿No me debes algunas explicaciones?

—Más de las que crees. Pero ven, vamos a almorzar a la azotea.

—Sí.

Luka se adelantó hasta el punto de encuentro. Poco después, Miku siguió sus pasos, llegando con algunos minutos de diferencia hasta la cima de su edificio.

Comieron en silencio. Miku estaba algo ansiosa mientras que la alemana mostraba un semblante tranquilo y pensativo. Ella estaba pensando cómo decirle a su enamorada sobre su pasado con Levkás, y su pasado antes de él. Rememoraba pequeños momentos con él, con sus soldados y su extinta familia. El dolor se asomaba por sus orbes azules, y la peliaqua notaba eso, sospechando que el causante de todo ese dolor era el hombre que tenía el título de "tutor". Suspiró suavemente, dándole un mordisco a su comida, parece ser que su enamorada amó a un hombre en el pasado, y no era cualquiera.

—Mira, Miku, la historia es larga y complicada —dijo, cuando finalizaron de comer.

—Tengo tiempo y entendimiento.

—Bien… Tendré que explicarte la historia de mi vida desde el punto en el que me quedé ayer ¿recuerdas? —Asintió—, te lo explicaré a grandes rasgos, otro día podemos entrar en detalles.

—Como tú lo prefieras.

—Mira… ¿Recuerdas lo último que te conté?

— ¿Sobre ella?

—No —frunció el ceño—, que nos mudamos a Ucrania.

—Pero eso no fue lo último que me contaste.

—Como sea —bufó—, el nuevo problema de mi vida comienza ahí, en Ucrania. Nosotros ya estábamos asentados en Kiev y nuestros problemas se habían esfumado. Pero tenemos tanta suerte que estos caen del cielo… O vienen de otro país —comentó, con desprecio—, sabes lo que ocurrió en Kiev con los rusos ¿no?

—Sí…

—Bueno, nos afectó a nosotros también. La guerra, aunque lo nieguen, fue una guerra, acabó con mi familia —dijo, desviando la mirada—, recuerdo que fue durante el primer mes después de las manifestaciones, cuando los militares rusos llegaron a la ciudad. Ellos empezaron a recorrer casas de familias adineradas, intentando hundir a la sociedad ucraniana. Nosotros no éramos nada, pero teníamos dinero y eso era motivo suficiente para matarnos y llevarse un gran botín. Una noche, entraron a nuestra casa y acabaron con mis padres. Mi hermano y yo pudimos escapar por la ventana, pero dejamos atrás a nuestros padres —agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños fuertemente.

—Luka…

—No digas nada —cortó, con dificultad—. Empezamos a recorrer las calles y vivimos en ellas por un tiempo, escondidos. Un mes más después, el asalto fue de parte de los ucranianos, enojando a los rusos por las bajas. Ellos recorrían las calles matando a discreción, algunos, eran ucranianos pro rusos, que querían anexarse a Rusia y tener la nacionalidad. En una de esas, nos atacaron. Hirieron de gravedad a mi hermano y, aunque logramos escapar, murió a las pocas horas. Tuve que dejarlo ahí.

Inspiró profundamente, recordando el cruel momento en que su hermano dio su último respiro, pero regalándole toda su determinación y valentía. Se lo agradecía profundamente, sabía que, él mismo la impulsó a abandonarlo, para que ella viva.

—Él… Fue el que me dio todo el valor necesario para seguir con mi vida a pesar de todo, él me susurró, desde el fondo de su alma, una simple palabra que revolucionó mi mundo y me ayudó a sobrevivir los tiempos de guerra.

— ¿Qué era?

—"Lucha"

—…

—Sí… Lucha. Y lo hice, luché por él, por mi madre y por mi padre. Luché por todos los ucranianos inocentes que perecieron por obra de los rusos. Luché por mí misma, luché por personas que no conozco, luché por las personas que amé y luché por personas que me hirieron. Por todos ellos di cada grito y disparé cada bala. Por cada persona que veía caer, me volvía mil veces más fuerte, solo para ir y vengar su muerte, vengar a su familia, vengar a todas las persona que amó y que amaron a esa persona que vi morir. Luché incluso contra las personas que alguna vez amé, amándolas en ese momento. Tuve que luchar contra el recuerdo de Yomi y luchar contra Levkás. Ahora, sigo luchando contra su existencia, lo hago por mí, porque librarme de ellos dos es vivir libre.

—… —Miku solo agachó la cabeza, dejando fluir las pesadas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, como si el dolor de Luka, fuera suyo.

—Es extraño… En verdad es extraño —reflexionó, mirando al cielo—, con solo una mirada me entendía con personas que vi por primera vez en la vida. Todos estábamos conectados, teníamos el mismo objetivo y pasamos por grandes dolores. El destino de los ucranianos está escrito con sangre, la sangre de sus compatriotas… Con mi sangre.

Se sumieron en el silencio. Miku miraba el rostro triste de Luka, que le daba una mirada melancólica al cielo azul, ligeramente manchado por algunas nubes grises. Quiso acercarse y besarla suavemente, susurrarle que la amaba y que podía descansar en sus brazos, pero no le parecía el momento oportuno, no quería interrumpirla ni llevarla al quiebre total. Su chica estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante para no caer.

—Los días pasaban —continuó— y, rápidamente, se convirtieron en meses. Me uní a un grupo de sobrevivientes y, gracias a mis habilidades con las armas de fuego, me convertí en líder rápidamente. Fuimos a Sebastopol en busca de compatriotas que necesiten ayuda o quieran unirse a nosotros. Tuvimos varios tiroteos contra los rusos y los asaltamos en varias ocasiones, era horrible y divertido, al mismo tiempo. Cada bala que acaba con la vida de una persona, mataba mi alma lentamente. Ahora mismo, creo que ya no poseo una, he matado tantas personas sin importarme quiénes sean que muchas veces siento que no merezco vivir.

—Luka, no digas eso, por el amor de dios —se apresuró a abrazarla por la cintura.

—Solo digo lo que pienso, acababa con ellos sin pensar que, quizás, tenían una familia que los esperaba, unos padres enfermos a los que cuidar, una pareja con la cual volver. No, no me ponía a pensar eso, solo quería matarlos y que desaparezcan.

—Solo querías protegerte, a ti misma y a tus compañeros. Está bien.

—Muchas veces nos vimos obligados a abandonar a algún que otro compañero, porque los soldados rusos eran demasiados y debíamos escapar. Nos partía todo lo que somos el hacer eso, pero debíamos correr para seguir con vida.

Inmediatamente, Miku recordó el pequeño episodio del gatito callejero, empezando a comprender todas y cada una de las palabras que alguna vez salieron de la boca de Luka. Sí, ella empezaba a entender, por qué su chica era así. Y eso no hacía más que conmoverla a un nivel infinito e incomprensible.

—Los rusos estaban cerca de apoderarse de Sebastopol, pero, para conseguirlo, debían asegurarse de algunas cosas con la OTAN y la UE. Ellos empezaron a hacer presión de forma cruel. Secuestraban personas y las torturaban, incluso, hasta la muerte. Lo hacían para apresurar la respuesta de las organizaciones y, entre más tarden, más éramos los que sufríamos las consecuencias.

—No me digas que… —no pudo acabar su frase, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, yo estoy en algo que, en Ucrania, llaman "La lista de los malditos". Una noche, cuando estábamos durmiendo entre algunos escombros cerca del puerto, los rusos lanzaron un gas lacrimógeno en medio de nosotros. Nos alarmamos enseguida pero no veíamos nada. Así, lograron adormecernos a todos y llevarnos a Rusia, enfilados para ser parte de su macabro plan.

Luka apretó el agarre, besando el hombro de su amada, para luego reposar el mentón, intento ahuyentar los malos recuerdos con un poco de amor.

—Uno de los carceleros… Era Levkás, mi tutor.

— ¿Qué? —Luka se sorprendió, tensándose.

—Así es. Ahí nos hicieron muchas cosas y él se encargaba de escoltarnos, a un pequeño grupo, hasta las diferentes salas. También nos llevaba la comida y, a veces, paseaba por las noches y hablaba con los prisioneros que no podían dormir. Era relativamente amable. Empezamos una extraña relación, solo hablábamos durante la noche y nos conocíamos a fondo. A él no le gustaba lo que hacía, pero si traicionaba a su país, lo meterían a la cárcel. Él empezó a gustarme, era muy amable conmigo y siempre se reía de mí cuando escupía la comida y se la lanzaba. Recuerdo que, una noche, tuve una crisis y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Algunos soldados entraron a mi celda con intenciones de golpearme para que me calle, vaya genios. Él intervino y los mandó mudar, diciendo que se encargaría de la situación. Yo pensé que me violaría o algo así, pero él me abrazó y empezó a susurrarme cosas cursis al oído. Me tranquilicé y me dormí en sus brazos. Creo que, en ese momento, nuestros sentimientos se encontraron. Empezamos una especie rara de romance, si se puede llamar así.

— ¿Ahí?

—Pues… Sí. Él siempre trataba de protegerme de los soldados y me consolaba. Siempre pasaba las noches en mi celda, dándome cariño y besándome, trataba de curar mis heridas con improvisados primeros auxilios y ahuyentar el dolor con amor. Era arriesgado, pero lo hacía.

Luka suspiró, nostálgica.

—Yendo a lo interesante, Levkás se estaba frustrando cada vez más porque debía tratarme mal en frente de los demás, ser brusco y hasta golpearme, y eso no le gustaba, por lo que, una vez, confabulado con su mejor amigo, planearon mi escape y el de algunos otros. Fue muy difícil y complicado, pero logramos escapar los tres prisioneros junto a Levkás y su amigo, Dmitriv. El complejo estaba en medio de un bosque que, por suerte, los dos rusos idiotas conocían bien, así que llegamos a un pueblo escondido en el valle. Ahí, nos tomamos el tiempo y nos recuperamos lo suficiente. Levkás y yo empezamos a ser novios oficialmente y, la verdad, me sentía relativamente feliz. Digo, todo lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser después de todo eso.

—Lo querías mucho ¿no?

—Amaba a esa bestia —suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ya no, quiero verlo muerto y a tres metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esa parte de la historia de la cuento otro día. En fin, cuando llegamos a Moscú, fuimos directamente a la embajada alemana. Usé el peso de mi apellido para conseguir un país en el que pueda refugiarme sin que nadie nos moleste y nos mandaron aquí. El embajador alemán se llama Praats y fue mi encargado ya que formo parte de la alta sociedad, en teoría. Praats desconfía mucho de Levkás, por lo que no quería dejarme a su cargo. Logré convencerlo alegando a nuestros mutuos sentimientos, pero él sigue bajo amenaza, si me llega a ocurrir algo, sea lo que sea, lo sacarán de su puesto en la embajada rusa y lo mandarán a su país, donde es buscado por traición. De eso vino a hablarme ayer, quiere que me ponga de su lado y lo defienda ante Praats.

— ¿Y era necesario que venga aquí a asustarnos?

—Bueno… Praats no sabe que no seguimos juntos y que terminamos de la peor de las maneras posibles, cree que seguimos viviendo felices bajo un mismo techo y que él es como mi ángel guardián. Pero, como hace unas semanas, mis notas bajaron radicalmente, Praats culpó a Levkás de haberme hecho algo o no cuidarme bien, por lo que lo había citado en mi compañía, pero como yo me borré de la vida de él, no sabía dónde buscarme que no sea en el colegio, así que vino hasta aquí a pedírmelo.

— ¿Debes hacerlo? Defenderlo. Si tanto lo odias no creo que deberías.

—…

—Si dices odiarlo ¿irás a defenderlo?

—…Sí, iré.

— ¡Pero lo odias, maldita sea! —exclamó, frustrada, separándose de ella.

— ¿Por qué te pones así?

—Es un hombre al que has amado en el pasado, veo en tus ojos lo importante que fue en tu vida y ahora debes ir con él ¿cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

—Sé que no es agradable, pero no tengo alternativa.

— ¿Por qué?

—…

— ¡Dímelo, Luka!

—Él… Me tiene bajo amenaza, en parte es por eso.

— ¿Bajo amenaza?

—Primero eso. Segundo, si él me ha salvado una vez, le debo un favor, lo salvo esta vez y nunca más volverá a molestarme. A excepción que me meta en graves problemas.

— ¿Con qué rayos te amenaza?

—Mira… Prométeme que me escucharás y no te alterarás.

— ¿Tan malo es?

—Sí.

—Suéltalo.

—Bien… Nosotros éramos… Algo adictos al sexo —Miku arqueó una ceja, disgustada— y, en el calentón, se nos ocurrió grabarnos haciéndolo.

— ¿Qué? —ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sí, bueno, tenemos algunos vídeos prohibidos que están en su poder —se removió, incómoda—, y me dice que si no lo defiendo, los publicará en la red.

— ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando aceptaste eso? —preguntó, despectiva.

— ¡Lo amaba, Miku! ¿¡Acaso crees que siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza que algún día el, en ese entonces, atento y cariñoso Levkás, iba a usarlo en mi contra!? —exclamó, frustrada—. ¿¡Crees que siquiera se me cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que nuestra relación termine!? ¡Por el amor de dios, él me salvó y sentía un amor tan profundo que hasta una familia quería que formemos, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado! —Finalizó, con lágrimas en los ojos—, trata de comprenderme por favor, no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí hablar de esto —rogó, con la voz totalmente quebrada.

—Lo siento —susurró, dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

—Además, tiene razón al decirme que le debo mucho. Dios, ese hombre me salvó y me amó cuando más miserable me sentía. Me ayudó a reconstruir mi vida y me enseñó a soportarlo todo, me enseñó cómo actuar cuando él no esté, pero nunca lo interpreté como que en verdad se marcharía de mi vida —dijo, secando sus lágrimas, pero más seguían saliendo.

— ¿Y por qué lo odias?

— ¡Porque me abandonó! ¡Siempre me mintió, se reía de mis sentimientos y de mi ingenuidad! —Exclamó—, fui una estúpida al creer en sus palabras, él era un monstruo y yo no quería verlo. Pensaba que estaba bien que me grite cuando volvía del trabajo, frustrado porque las cosas en Ucrania no avanzaban. Creía que estaba bien que él desaparezca por días y luego vuelva más distante que antes, creía que era normal que a veces me insulte. Pero llegamos al límite cuando fue a una misión a Ucrania como soldado ruso, decían que eso lo ayudaría a limpiar su nombre.

Miku tomó su mano, tratando de darle tranquilidad a su amada.

—Él se fue a matar gente inocente, Miku. ¡Fue a hacer lo mismo que hacía cuando me encerraron! Solo que yo ya no estaba ahí para ponerle freno ¿¡Tienes idea de a cuántas personas hizo sufrir!? Y después, cuando volvió, estaba aún peor conmigo. Nuestra relación se volvió en puro sexo. Es cierto, lo disfrutaba, siempre disfruté que tengamos sexo, pero eso era todo. Él llegaba, se bañaba, yo le preparaba comida y después él me tomaba, casi no hablábamos, él empezó a verme como un objeto sexual. Él dejó de amarme y yo lo noté. Cuando le dije que nuestra relación terminaba, él se puso tan nervioso que empezamos a pelear a los puños, hasta que logré dormirlo y huí. La siguiente vez que nos vimos fue en el despacho de la directora, cuando él firmó el contrato de mi educación. Pero no mediamos palabras, ni siquiera nos saludamos. Yo temía que él me siga y descubra donde vivo, pero no lo hizo. Hasta ahora, no lo sabe.

—Luka, lo siento tanto, por dios, ven aquí —la atrajo a sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándola.

—No lo entiendo Miku ¿por qué él dejó de amarme? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Siempre trataba de demostrarle todo el estúpido amor que sentía y lo complacía de todas las maneras, pero igual, él me dejó. No lo entiendo —finalizó, llorando.

—Quizás él no era para ti.

—Era un idiota —sollozó.

—Mi amor, tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él.

—No lo sé, Miku. Ni siquiera siento que merezca vivir. No te merezco a ti, amada mía, no, no te merezco para nada… No —su voz raspaba su garganta.

—No digas eso mi amor, no pienses así. Yo quiero estar contigo.

— ¿En verdad estarás conmigo?

—Claro que sí mi amor. Nunca te dejaré, pero, para eso, quiero que me dejes amarte. No te hagas más daño, ámame como tanto quieres amarme, corazón.

—Miku —sollozó, de vuelta—, estoy tan sola.

—Conmigo no lo estarás —susurró, unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos.

Se acercó más, envolviendo a su amada chica en sus brazos, deseando cuidar de sus heridas y sanarlas todas. Besaba su cabeza repetidas veces mientras acariciaba su espalda. Inspiró profundamente y empezó a cantarle dulces canciones de amor. Rápidamente, la mujer logró tranquilizarse, pero Miku siguió cantando, dándole una paz inexplicable al corazón de su enamorada, que empezó a respirar acompasadamente mientras oía los fuertes latidos del corazón de su amada.

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste lo de tu padre? —preguntó, después de algunas canciones.

—Sí…

—Bueno, tú has hecho algo que mi madre solía hacer.

— ¿Ella te cantaba? —preguntó, sonriendo enternecida.

—Sí, me cantaba cuando lloraba y cuando tenía pesadillas. Solía ir a su cuarto diciéndole que tuve un sueño feo, entonces, me metía entre mis padres y mi madre me cantaba canciones para niños, a pesar de que ya tenía quince años.

—Pero qué ternura —Miku rió.

—Ella me seguía tratando como una niña a pesar de que hasta novia tenía, siempre me decía que era su niña pequeña aunque sea más alta que ella.

Ambas rieron, mirándose con amor.

Luka se arrastró por el piso, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la peliaqua, que empezó a jugar con sus flecos, manteniendo una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. La alemana tomó la mano libre de Miku y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, sonriendo como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo mimada.

—Luka —la llamó, dulce.

—Dime, corazón.

—Te amo.

Luka se levantó abruptamente, mirándola con claro asombro. Aún estaba procesando lo que eso significaba cuando Miku se acercó a su rostro y le dio el beso más dulce y cálido de toda su vida. El perfecto roce de sus labios desató miles de sentimientos en su interior, eliminando toda culpa y todo remordimiento de su consciencia, que salían de ella en forma de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Como si temiera que se rompa, la alemana acercó su mano al suave rostro de su amada, tomándolo delicadamente.

Se separaron lentamente y cruzaron miradas. Ambas notaron que sus ojos lucían diferentes, tenían el brillo que tanto les faltaba y parecían sonreírse entre ellos. Un ligero toque de ternura mezclada con amor se asomaba en sus orbes y ellas solo atinaron a besarse nuevamente, riendo.

— ¿Qué te parece si vas a cenar a casa esta noche? —sugirió Miku.

—Me parece excelente.

—Te estaremos esperando, entonces.

Luka le dio una sonrisa inocente, de esas que más encantan a su amada chica. Ella volvió a reposar su cabeza en el regazo de la peliaqua, sonriente, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que su chica le daba por todo el rostro, acariciándolo, jugando con sus flecos mientras mantenían sus dedos entrelazados. Miku deseaba escuchar su voz de vuelta, en ese tono tan dulce y romántico que usaba solo con ella, pero quería mantener así el momento tan lindo que estaban viviendo, su voz la podía escuchar en todo momento. Suspiró, observándola atentamente, inspeccionando su rostro.

Notó los pequeños lunares que estaban por su rostro, apenas eran tres. Uno estaba al lado del ojo derecho, acercándose al centro de la sien. Otro lo tenía en el lado izquierdo de la barbilla, cerca del mentón y, luego, su favorito, un pequeño punto marrón cerca de la comisura izquierda de su labio. Sonrió con ternura, acariciando ese lunar, dándole cosquillas a su amada. Observó su amplia sonrisa y los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas, alargados, sexys, dándole el toque perfecto a esa curvatura que dejaba a la vista sus blancos y alineados dientes.

Luka abrió los ojos, descubriendo a su chica infraganti, pero ésta no apartó la mirada, la sostuvo, a pesar del sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto sumamente tierno para la alemana. La pelirrosa se sentó, dejando su rostro a la altura de la menor, que le sonrió y luego mojó sus labios. Volvieron a besarse, masajeando sus labios lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto.

El timbre sonó, acabando con el momento romántico de las chicas. Luka solo hizo la misma expresión frustrada de siempre, que hacía reír a Miku. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a su salón, rodeadas de un pacífico silencio.

* * *

El día pasó rápidamente y la noche empezó su reinado de doce horas. Una alemana vestida con su típico pantalón de mezclilla azul, su tenis gris y su remera deportiva negra, que tenía las tres rayas blancas en los brazos, tocaba el timbre de la casa Hatsune, tratando de contener la emoción que sentía. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la sonriente hija mayor de la familia, que llevaba un ligero vestido amarillo con tirantes blancos y algunos detalles del mismo color. Luka sonrió, sonrojada, deleitándose con la hermosa vista que tenía.

Miku abrió el portón, ligeramente avergonzada. Se sentía como si fuera la típica chica enamorada que recibe a su guapo novio en casa, para el que se ha vestido y perfumado. Su enamorada la rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la peliaqua, que rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Te ves hermosa —le susurró.

Ella solo atinó a reír, sonrojada. Es que, la alemana tenía toda la razón. Ese vestido amarillo marcaba su cintura, dejando ver sus ensanchadas caderas y apreciar sus pechos, que estaban firmes y levantados gracias al sostén que llevaba. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de tocarlos, pero se contuvo. Se separaron y entraron a la casa, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Luka le plantó un profundo beso a su amada, que, ligeramente sorprendida, respondió con la misma intensidad, sonriendo en medio de la caricia. Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon pasos aproximarse a la sala.

—Hola, Luka-chan —saludó Miyako, con una sonrisa jovial.

—Buenas noches, señora Hatsune.

—Ya te dije que dejes de ser tan formal —rió.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —dijo, sonriente.

—Bien, la cena aún no está, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras tanto.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí, hablar un poco, lo de siempre —intervino Miku, sonriente.

—Está bien —miró atentamente a su hija— vuelvo a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó la anfitriona, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Solo si tienes…

—Puedo traer jugo de durazno.

—Está bien.

Antes de retirarse, volvió a besarla, masajeando sus labios con los suyos. Se sonrieron y Miku se dirigió a la cocina, sin lograr bajar las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Debería llamarte cuñada?

—Aún no, Mikuo.

Luka elevó la vista, encontrándose con los orbes aqua del chico, que le mostraba una sonrisa pícara desde la punta de la escalera. Bajó rápidamente, saludando a su amiga con un choque de puños, empezando una animada conversación.

Mientras tanto, Miku tomó un par de vasos, un poco de hielo y la jarra llena del jugo de durazno. Buscaba una bandeja mientras fantaseaba en su mente, manteniendo una tenue sonrisa y un casi imperceptible sonrojo. Claramente, su madre notó todo eso, mirándola atentamente. No tardó en sospechar que el "chico" con el que su hija estaba viéndose, era la alemana de ojos azules. Apretó los labios, no quería que su hija sea homosexual, pero debía controlarse.

Se veía demasiado feliz.

Suspiró, llamando la atención de su hija, que sacaba una bandeja de plástico del almacén. Ella borró la sonrisa y parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente preocupada por el suspiro resignado que soltó su progenitora.

—Madre ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó, acercándose.

—No, nada, estaba pensando estupideces —dijo, mientras revolvía la salsa, sin mirarla.

—Pues… Deja de pensarlas —bromeó.

—Sí, debo hacer eso.

Su hija le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y volvió a lo suyo, acomodando las cosas sobre la bandeja y volviendo a la sala, donde encontró a su hermano y su enamorada hablando animadamente. Sonrió ante la escena y, luego de bajar la bandeja sobre la mesa, se unió a la conversación.

—Vengo a intervenir.

— ¡Oh! Miku, justo estaba preguntando a esta idiota cuándo será mi cuñada.

—Mikuo, tarado —susurró la aludida.

—Bueno… —comenzó, sonrojada— creo que, cuando se decida —dijo, desviando la mirada.

— ¡Oh! Eso es interesante.

—Miku… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Lenta —dijo el chico.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo con mi hermano, lenta… Lenta idiota.

— ¿Eh?

Los hermanos rieron, sorprendiéndose de lo torpe que la alemana resultó ser para esas cosas, a pesar de tener una supuesta experiencia. Quizás, el compromiso estable era algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Miku sabía perfectamente que el amor que le ofrecía era algo que la revoltosa chica nunca había visto en su vida, así que, de cierta manera, la comprendía. No le importaría esperar por ella, lo haría, el tiempo que sea necesario. Parecía ser que, los papeles se invirtieron y toda la seguridad que la pelirrosa sintió en el pasado, se esfumó, dejando a la vista a quien es en verdad, una niña dulce y tierna que solo quiere amor. Y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Mikuo se retiró hacia la cocina, con intenciones de entretener a su madre mientras las chicas se daban algo de cariño. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de cuero, abrazadas, dándose dulces besos. Tomaron el jugo mientras hablaban sobre sus actividades diarias. Luka se sentía totalmente entusiasmada con el campeonato que empezaba ese mismo sábado, tan solo faltaban dos días. Mientras que, Miku, le contaba con satisfacción sobre sus resultados en el club de natación y la organización del dichoso campamento de verano, que se había pospuesto para el siguiente fin de semana, ya durante las vacaciones.

—Ayer, Gakupo estaba comentando que quería hacer una fiesta en su casa, este sábado —dijo Luka, mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de su chica.

— ¿Por el fin de clases?

— ¡Sí! Queremos organizar una gran fiesta con los compañeros ¿qué te parece?

—Excelente, asistiré por primera vez en la historia.

— ¿Irás conmigo?

—Claro que sí, querida.

Ella solo sonrió ampliamente, feliz por la buena predisposición de su amada. Siguieron conversando, rodeadas por una paz, dentro de su propia burbuja, con pequeñas bromas, cortas discusiones y palabras llenas de dulzura y cariño.

Mikuo apareció, interrumpiendo el momento. Recibió una sarta de insultos de parte de su hermana, que solo causó la gracia del chico. Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa mientras la comida era servida.

Los cuatro empezaron a convivir, hablando de distintos temas y comentando, principalmente, sobre sus actividades del instituto. Miku informó a su madre sobre el campamento de verano que fue pospuesto y la fiesta en la casa de Gakupo.

—Me sorprendes, hija, nunca había ido a las reuniones de tus compañeros —comentó.

—Sí, pero hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? —respondió, ligeramente nerviosa.

—Me parece bien, Luka-chan, cuida de mi hija, que no haga nada estúpido.

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Creo que yo terminaré cuidando de ella —comentó, con fingido pesar.

—Pero, Miku, yo soy una persona muy decente.

—Y muy alcohólica.

— ¡Esos pequeños detalles deben pasar desapercibidos!

—Ni una gota de alcohol.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

—Porque eres una alcohólica.

—Pues debes permitirme disfrutar de mi vicio.

—No.

—Sí.

—No me gusta que tomes mucho.

—Entonces tomaré poco —sentenció, con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡No! —exclamó, indignada.

Luka rió, pero Miku solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enfado.

—Vamos, tonta, no te enojes —pidió, picándole una mejilla.

—Idiota —rió a causa de la cosquilla que le provocaba.

Miyako observó todo atentamente, viendo en evidencia los sentimientos de las dos chicas que tenía en frente. Pensó que, quizás, ellas solo se llevan muy bien. No podía aceptar que su hija haya elegido estar con una mujer. Quizás, solo se preocupaba por su amiga y ella estaba alucinando. Volvió a suspirar suavemente.

—Por cierto, los invito a mi torneo del sábado. Jugaremos contra algún club de por ahí, que no recuerdo el nombre. Como es la inauguración de campeonato, será a las cuatro de la tarde en nuestra cancha, el estadio Ajinomoto.

—Nos encantaría —aceptó Miyako, sonriente.

— ¡Vamos todos! —exclamó Miku, entusiasta.

—Ese es el espíritu —comentó Mikuo, sonriente.

— ¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos? —preguntó la peliaqua.

—Claro, de hecho, mi escuadrón de tarados irá.

—Todo un club de fans —comentó Mikuo.

— ¡Inscripciones gratuitas! —bromeó la alemana.

Los cuatro se pusieron a reír, empezando a comentar sobre la actividad de fin de semana mientras comían en un ambiente cálido y familiar.

Cerca de las nueve treinta de la noche, Luka empezó a despedirse de los Hatsune, agradeciendo por la comida. Olvidando la posibilidad de que esa chica haya enamorado a su hija, Miyako la apreciaba profundamente, siempre sintió una gran simpatía por la chica de ojos tristes que, si se fija ahora, tiene una mirada tranquila con un brillo especial. No tenía ningún tipo de rencor contra ella y, de hecho, aceptaría con mayor facilidad una relación entre ella y su hija, que con cualquier otra persona.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Luka, en el portón de la casa.

—Sí.

—Ha sido un día genial. La pasé muy bien.

—Yo también, Luka.

—Te amo —confesó, usando un tono dulce.

—Yo también te amo —contestó, en el mismo tono, sonrojada.

La mayor sonrió, acercándose a los labios de su enamorada. Los aprisionó suavemente, en una caricia delicada y, de a poco, fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirlo en un apasionado beso que despertaba el deseo en ambas. Buscaron sus lenguas y se encontraron, conociéndose cada vez más y empezando a formar una erótica coreografía que las hacía delirar. Luka rodeaba la cintura de Miku con sus brazos y sus manos reposaban a la altura de sus costillas, en la espalda, mientras que, la peliaqua, rodeaba el cuello de su amada, sosteniéndose de ella. Como era de noche, no había nadie por la calle ni curioseando desde las sombras, por lo que pudieron disfrutar del beso sin restricción alguna.

—Debo irme —susurró Luka, cuando se separaron unos centímetros.

—Sí —contestó, también en un susurro.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos —le dio un corto beso de despedida, separándose de ella.

Miku quedó en su lugar, apoyándose por el portón mientras le daba una dulce mirada a la alemana, que se montaba sobre su motocicleta. La mujer se puso el casco y arrancó el motor. Se volvió a despedir, agitando la mano que tenía cubierta con el guante negro sin dedos y aceleró, perdiéndose entre las calles.

Faltaban muy pocas piezas para que el rompecabezas quede terminado.

* * *

 **JEJEJEJEJEJE.**

 **Odien a Levkás, yo por ejemplo le odio ah.**

 **La verdad no tengo excusas para no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, nada más que la flojera crónica que tengo, que empeoró gracias a al universidad y el laburo ah.**

 **Espero no tardar demasiado para el siguiente :v pero es una mera ilusión (?)**

 **Me da DEMASIADA paja responder reviews ahora. Lo hago en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Plz no me odien (?)**

 **Bait.**


End file.
